Youth Wasted on the Aged
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga A rude awakening gives Gale an epiphany. Had he really wasted his youth? Is it too late to enjoy life?WARNING: SEMIAU, LANGUAGE, LEMON, PERVERSION. Pairing: Heat x Argilla x Gale. COMPLETE!
1. Misplaced Maturity

**Youth Wasted on the Aged**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gale, Argilla and the rest of the members of Embryon all belong to ATLUS USA. I do own Azazel and Brunhild.**

**A/N: This was supposed to be a relief fic that turned complicated. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, ADULT THEMES. **

**Note: **

**Based on post apocalyptic scenario.**

**No Cyber-Shaman.**

**Not based on game.**

**Chapter 1: Misplaced Maturity? **

"What the hell are you talking about!?" bellowed the redhead angrily, his face resembling his red fiery hair.

Gale looked at his teammate with an impassive face, totally unfazed with his teammate's apparent and loud outburst.

He cleared his throat, "It means that because of your indiscretion, you are sentenced to community service. For a week. Seven days and seven nights." he spoke stoically.

All the color now drained from Heat's face.

"What the fu-"

Argilla bit her lip and intervened before things got out of hand. Heat could be a bit…overdramatic at times. Now was no exception.

She sweat-dropped and cut him off, "What he means is that, Gale, isn't it possible to reduce the sentence? I mean, it's a bit much don't you think?" she asked, her pink pools hopeful.

Gale opened his mouth to speak, but it was he this time that had been cut off.

"Damn straight! It's out of place damn it!" yelled the ever livid redhead.

Gale rolled his eyes, "It was an offense Heat. It's not something that could be overlooked; most especially if it was the MP who would handle this case and would sentence you."

Here, Heat laughed bitterly, "It's a wrapper for Christ's sake! A w-r-a-p-p-e-r!" he drawled angrily, still not believing the seemingly ludicrous sentence that he was facing.

"Heat's right Gale. This isn't serious." Argilla interjected, her pink eyes boring into his emerald orbs firmly, "Such an offense doesn't warrant that he do that much community service! That's just…that's just…"

"That's just fucked up!" Heat bellowed, crossing his arms.

Cielo, who had been thus far quiet since the whole meeting, had now stood up, feeling for his redheaded buffoon of a comrade. He may not like Heat very much, but he felt for him. After all, no one was perfect.

Everyone tended to make a mistake every once in while.

No matter how good he or she might be.

"Brudda! Isn't it a bit much? I mean, dis kind of punishment for littering?"

At the sound of another voice siding with the defendant, Gale turned his face towards the youngest member of their group and gave him a cold and impassive face with his eyes conveying quite the opposite.

While his face betrayed nothing, his eyes divulged what he really felt about the issue. Pure and utter displeasure. Who did these people think they were fooling? Were they out of their minds?!

Heat had been caught red-handed by the MP and now they wanted him to…reduce the sentence!?

How hard was it for him to perform community service for a week!? Did they think that it was too much!?

'Good heavens…These people are losing sight of what it means to be in the army…' he thought regretfully, shaking his head as he touched his forehead.

He opened his eyes and looked at each of them before settling his eyes on Heat, "It's out of my hands Heat. You had had a violation; hence you must face its consequences."

Here, Heat threw his hands upwards and laughed bitterly, "For god's sake Gale! You sound like you haven't ever done anything like that before!" he told him with a glare.

"Yeah Gale!" joined Argilla, "You gotta cut Heat some slack! It's not as if you have never done anything like that!"

"Argilla's right brudda!" joined Cielo.

Gale narrowed his eyes at the three. They were ganging up on him were they? Why? Just because that Serph wasn't there? Did they think that just because the head honcho wasn't there that they could loaf about?

Did they think that just because Serph wasn't there that they could just easily overpower him and perhaps, even manipulate him so that his decisions may be influenced by them?

'If they think that…then they are seriously mistaken.' he thought with disdain.

"It matters not what you all say. The decision had been made and it's final." was what he stated.

Without waiting for their responses, he spoke once more, "That's all soldiers. You are all dismissed."

Nothing but groans of disappointment filled the room. He shrugged his shoulders. Well it wasn't his concern.

'They should grow up. They aren't children who would just receive a slap on the wrist or a reprimand. They should be more responsible.' he told himself, mentally justifying his decision.

There wasn't anything wrong in it; unless Heat was afraid of getting his uniform soiled and his pretty-boy face dirtied. He wanted to laugh at his own joke. But he wouldn't. It would be…too out of character for him if he did.

xxxxx

He crossed his arms as he watched them from afar. He was after all, knowledgeable of how their little minds worked. He wanted to scoff at that.

They all thought that the sentence was misplaced and was overwhelming. He shook his head; they were severely misguided in his opinion.

He turned his steely gaze on the three of them.

That was right.

He was covertly keeping an eye on them. Them? No. Not them. Just on Heat. He had had a feeling that he would try and elude his duties…

And he wasn't that far from the truth either.

He had expected him to be alone, serving his sentence diligently as any disciplined soldier would. Although Heat acted childish at times, but as a soldier, he was topnotch.

He just had a gut feeling that maybe Heat would be…shirking off.

And like he said, he wasn't that far from the truth. And he wasn't alone in the act either. He narrowed his eyes slightly, as he gained more incriminating evidence against the three of his teammates.

He shook his head.

Boy wouldn't they be surprised when they reported back the next day only to find their sentences waiting for them.

He scowled; he knew their schedules. They were supposed to be on guard duty; not frolicking around with one another.

He narrowed his eyes again as he focused on what the three were doing. Cielo and Argilla were supposed to be on guard duty at the weapons storage over the next building. But there they were, frolicking around with Heat, who he might add, was supposed to be cleaning the sewers inside and out.

He wanted to wrinkle his nose at that notion but did no such thing.

There they were, loitering around…and then…he narrowed his eyes into slits as he leaned over from where he was monitoring them and then widened them in surprise.

What the hell did they think they were doing?!

Was…was that the fire hydrant?!

He froze as he heard the loud gushing of water and the guffaws of convivial laughter.

Gale was livid. What the hell were they thinking!? They were playing with water as if they were homeless ragged children!

'That's the city's water supply!' Gale mentally screamed as he saw with intense and overwhelming incredulity what his teammates were doing.

He shook his head.

'They think that this is punishment? They are mistaken…' he thought darkly.

xxxxx

"Aw, you poor baby!" a female voice whipped through the cool air. Heat stopped what he was doing and turned around.

He raised an eyebrow, "What the heck are you two doing here?" he asked in curiosity, "Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

Argilla and Cielo looked at one another and there chuckled, and said in unison, "Nah."

"No one is gonna steal from dat warehouse mon. Dere aint nothing in it. It's empty ja?"

Here, Heat frowned, "An empty warehouse? Why the hell would Gale send you two to guard that?"

Argilla sighed as she shook her head, "I don't know." she then shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows? Sometimes he's just too weird."

Cielo nodded, "You got dat right sista! Seriously, doesn't Gale ever lighten up? How old is he anyway!?"

"That's mean Cielo! Don't say that about Gale!" replied Argilla, laughing a bit. Well, it really wasn't her fault! She couldn't help it! Although it was a bit bad to think of Gale the way Cielo did, nonetheless there was truth to what it was he was implying.

There were just too many instances wherein Gale acted older. His views in life were matured and at times, she thought that it was a bit…_too_ matured. He…well, acted _too_ old.

"Why not?"

That was Heat. The two turned to his scowling face, "I mean, just look at what he had been making me do!"

Argilla wrinkled her nose and waved her hand in front of her face to and fro with a look of disgust evident in her face, "_Look_…? More like _smell_…" she said, drawling, "You reek."

Here, Cielo chuckled, "Ya, you do mon!"

Heat glared at them both before smelling himself. He leaned down and inspected his soiled and filthy uniform. He then proceeded to take a sniff or two underneath his underarms.

He blinked and made a disgusted face; they were right. He did smell; terribly. But that was beside the point damn it!

He growled at the two, "It's not my fault damn it! These sewers won't clean themselves!"

Argilla nodded and walked over to the fire hydrant and leaned on it, "That's why you need a bath." she said mischievously.

Cielo made a disgusting face, "Ey! Don't forget dat I'm still here ja?"

Heat and Argilla turned to him with curious countenances and Cielo scowled, "I don't want hanky-panky stuff in my face ja? Do dat in your own rooms!"

Heat grinned while Argilla shook her head and groaned.

Argilla cleared her throat, "I would just love to do that with Heat Cielo…" she drawled, making the Cielo cringe, and continued, "But I won't. As long as he reeks like that, there's just no hanky-panky stuff. That's why you're going to help me get him clean!" she finished, beaming.

Cielo grinned, knowing what she was getting at but then cringed, "But wat about his duty?"

"Who cares!?" Argilla yelled, "Besides, it'll be quick! We'll just wash Heat and then when he's clean we'd put everything back to the way it was. No fuss, no muss. No one would know."

Heat's eye twitched, "I'm still here you know…"

The two sweat-dropped, "Oh yea…"

xxxxx

Gale's eye twitched uncontrollably as he looked at the terribly ludicrous event that unfolded before his very eyes…

There they were, the three of them, laughing and playing about as if they had forgotten their lives and designations as soldiers…

There they were, the three of them, splashing one another with water while dodging the other's attacks…

There they were, the three of them, frolicking around without a care in the world…

At that moment, time froze for Gale. He had noticed something else…Foregoing the initial shock and disturbance that he had experienced at seeing the disarray and unbecoming behavior of his teammates, he instead focused on each of their faces…

He blinked as he realized it.

There, on each of their faces, were genuine and heartfelt smiles…Their voices, their soft voices seemed to fade within the blur that was their world as he continued to appraise their behavior from afar.

To his own ears, they had suddenly sounded…different. He blinked in surprise. For but a moment there, they didn't sound like adults…They didn't look like adults…

They…

'They are like children…'

The smiles that they wore and the cheer and joy that pervaded their merry laughs were…in a word, comforting, to him.

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes once more, 'This is all nonsense. They should be paying attention to their duties. Have they all gone mad?' he thought with disgust and disdain.

Yes, they appeared as children to him but one fact remained unchanged. One fact would always remain the same. One fact that contained nothing but the irrefutable truth.

They were not children.

They were adults.

'I believe it's time to remind them of that.'

xxxxx

"You have got to be fucking joking!" Heat bitterly laughed as he then glared at the green-eyed man.

"W-why!?" groaned Cielo.

Argilla said nothing but just crossed her arms in concentration.

Gale was satisfied with her response, or in this case, the lack thereof. He nodded, 'Good. At least one of them is matured enough to understand the turn of events.'

Gale shook his head, "And don't even think that you could talk yourselves out of this. I won't change my mind."

Cielo fell on his knees by this time and wailed, "Come on mon…! You can't be serious! All Argilla and me did was-"

"All you two did was disobey a direct order. You two had stealthily left your posts and had enticed a fellow soldier on duty to do the same thereby shirking on your duties, squandering the city's water supply thus endangering the entire tribe!" he finished in one breath with a tone of pure conviction, his eyes glowing with unyielding spirit.

The three fell silent, shocked at their temporary leader's calm yet explosive outburst.

Heat's eye twitched at that. Gale had the talent to blow things completely out of proportion. Endanger the whole tribe!? Was he crazy!?

But then again, if Gale thought that way, he probably was.

Argilla shook her head again and there stared at his emerald eyes, holding no objections to his previous sentence, but just…plain pity.

She sighed, "Alright Gale. We'll do this your way." she said gently, her saddened eyes never letting his cold emerald ones go.

The redhead and the azure-haired young man glued their shocked and widened eyes at their female comrade, "Have you gone gaga too Argilla?!"

"Are you fucking nuts?!" was the simultaneous uproar of her fiery teammate and crazy boyfriend.

Gale merely looked at him with unfazed eyes, "Why can't you two be like Argilla? At least she knows the severity of the situation." He then proceeded to give the two males a disappointed look with a shaking head.

"I don't fucking believe this!" laughed Heat bitterly as he proceeded to leave the Strategy Room.

Cielo slumped his shoulders and followed suit, "Oh mon…I didn't tink dat it was dat bad…ja?" he finished sadly.

Gale watched the two leave with the same stoic face and cold emerald eyes. He cared not what they thought. Someday they would understand that discipline was pertinent to tribal survival. They simply cannot afford to become complacent!

He wasn't trying to be the bad guy here! He wasn't attempting to be the antagonist of this play! He wasn't! And he could say that with outmost sincerity and honesty.

He merely wanted to stir his teammates with a firm guiding hand. Why? 'Because they obviously need it.' he thought with disappointment.

Yes he was disappointed. He had expected them to be strong and disciplined soldiers who followed orders to the letter; the way they were supposed to!

He had expected his command of Muladhara in Serph's temporary absence to be anything but what it was right now; dysfunctional and lax.

His subordinates were running amuck…

Well, it was time that he reminded them of their positions as Muladhara's best soldiers and their responsibilities to their positions, themselves, and most of all, their responsibilities to the people.

And listening to himself make the justification, he felt empowered and his chest lightened. He wasn't mistaken. His cause was just. Heat, Argilla and Cielo had transgressed and hence, they should be punished accordingly, deservingly.

He blinked as he remembered that he wasn't alone in the room. His emerald eyes then found that of his other teammate's; the only female in their team.

"Argilla. What can I do for you?" he asked solemnly.

She smiled warily at him, "I hope that you don't take offense at what the guys had done Gale. They didn't mean any harm."

He blinked.

What was she talking about?

Didn't mean any harm…?

He sighed; it would seem that he had overestimated Argilla's insight. Again, he felt nothing but disappointment.

"…" But knowing himself, he said nothing. They would understand in time. They weren't children that had to be told. They needed not be told or explained. They did not need to be taught rudimentary military conduct.

He didn't expect much from her, but he did expect her to know that behavior such as that wasn't accepted.

Well, that was that.

Argilla nodded and understood. She then proceeded to walk away when she stopped right by the door of the room.

"Oh and Gale," she began, as she turned around to meet his still cold emerald eyes, "loosen up a bit. You're not a retired general with a dozen grandchildren."

And with that, Gale found himself alone. He looked on at the shut doors with mild interest. Not…old…?

If only she knew.

xxxxx

Heat crossed his arms as he stomped back to his room. He had just finished his community service that afternoon in the sewers and was now en route to his room to prepare for the serving of his sentence at the mess hall…on kitchen duty.

He stopped and blinked at that and there as he imagined himself with a white shirt and a pair of black pants with an apron filled with stains, his skin crawled, making him shiver, "Gale has got to be…nuts." he said to himself.

He shook his head.

Well, he had better get to it. If he shirked on this job, he'd land in even more trouble.

xxxxx

He almost puked as he arrived in his room. Needless to say that it had been the most humiliating experience in his life.

There he was, in kitchen duty, wearing the dreaded white shirt and black pants with the abysmal stained apron…and the detestable hairnet.

He blanched at that.

Hairnet. Yes. He was wearing the cook's infamous hairnet. He wanted to die at that moment as he served his fellow tribe members their meals. He looked away and dared not look into their eyes. Why?

Because they'd know.

They'd recognize him.

Needless to say that it would embarrass and humiliate him beyond repair, sending his reputation to plummet the way a damaged aircraft would crash on the earth's hard and cold surface.

He had thought then that he had succeeded in concealing his identity. And why wouldn't it succeed? There was just no way that Embryon's elite albeit hot and seductive redhead was serving goo at the kitchen!

No way at all!

But then again, there he was, giving them their share of Sloppy Joe's food. And there he was, recognized by his subordinates in his most compromising position yet.

He gritted his teeth then as he quelled the overwhelming feeling of murderous intent right there. Oh yes. He was very much in the mood for a killing spree at that moment in time. And his prime target?

'That lousy fucktard Gale!'

At that point in the kitchen, he had picked up the soldiers' chatter. And to his dismal disgust, they were speaking of him…and his partner, Argilla. She and he were serving at the mess hall that night while Cielo had the lucky break from the three of them and he was assigned at washing the dishes in the kitchen.

'That idiot!' Heat thought spitefully as he envied his blue-haired comrade. At least, Cielo's idiotic reputation had been salvaged while his and Argilla's were tarnished beyond repair!

He scowled at that.

Argilla didn't even flinch as she served the meals. He blinked; now that he recalled it…He almost choked on his own saliva as he delved deeper within his own memory banks for his moments at the mess hall with his pink-haired idiot of a comrade and girlfriend.

'She didn't even try to hide her face! That…that bimbo!' he thought bitterly as he recalled with a grimace as Argilla gleefully and happily served the soldiers their meals.

Flashback

_He cast his face down and dared not look into the soldiers' faces. There they were, one after another, queuing in front of him, asking for a share of the disgusting goo that he scooped for them. _

_He could hear them talking…_

_Oh how he wished that he had his grenade launcher…_

_That way he could…_

"_No man…It's got to be a mistake…" _

"_No mistake…"_

"_Did you see that…" _

"…_redhead…" _

"_Hot chick…Damn…" _

_He gritted his teeth but dared not say anything. _

_His contemplation was cut short as he heard a small soft giggle beside him. He quirked an eyebrow and gazed at his girlfriend from the corner of his eyes. _

_There she was…_

"_Here you go…Next please!" she beamed enthusiastically, basking in the leers that she got from her supposed subordinates. _

"_Hahah…One for you…And one for you!" _

_He wanted to puke right there. How…could she stand any of this!? Wasn't she humiliated!? Wasn't she outraged!? Appalled!? _

_He wanted to rip everything in sight…She was blowing his cover damn it! _

_Scratch that. _

_It was probably already blown…_

'_And who said it stayed in tact? She's not hiding it anyway…She's flaunting it! She's practically flirting with these maggots…! Damn bitch…' _

_He waited for just one false move from those younger maggots…If they made just one wrong move…and touched her…he'd rip their insides out. He didn't care if it was an "accidental" touch on the finger or on the hand…Just one touch…_

'_One for you and one for you!' he mentally repeated, 'Damn…She sounds like she's giving away free blowjobs…' _

_He glared at her from the corner of his eyes, 'She's giving them blowjobs…What about me!? Where's my BJ!? Damn bitch…'_

End Flashback

He groaned; that was probably the reason why his attempt to be incognito failed he mused…He sighed; well, there was no point in crying over spilled milk. What had happened in that mess hall had already happened.

And now…?

He gritted his teeth. What else!?

There was one path to take.

"To get even with that fucker." he promised dangerously.

He grinned. Oh yes.

Perhaps it was time for Gale to get a dose of his own medicine. He let out a chuckle that faintly resembled a cackle when he thought of his plan. Oh no. He wouldn't do this alone. He wasn't that selfish.

He wanted the three of them to relish in their victory when they finally got even with Gale. He wanted to share his feeling of joy and mirth with his teammates. After all, it would only be fitting. They had suffered just as he had.

He chuckled again.

Oh yes. Revenge would be sweet.

xxxxx


	2. How Old?

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, STRONG LANGUAGE, LIME, CITRUS, ADULT THEMES/SITUATIONS. **

**Chapter 2: How Old? **

Heat looked from left to right and then glanced back at his watch. It was almost 1800 hours. He had asked Cielo and Argilla to meet him at the park. He had preferred to rendezvous with them at the mess hall…but had decided against it when he remembered his mortifying experience there the previous night.

And so, he sat there on the bench, waiting.

"Hey Heat. What's up?" a female voice suddenly said from behind him.

Heat immediately bolted upright and turned around to meet the curious pink eyes of his girlfriend. His eyes drifted to her gaping chest and he grinned.

It was just a shame. He hadn't been able to see much of her lately…Not with Gale breathing down on their necks at serving those damned sentences!

'That prick!'

Argilla snorted and closed her jacket as she saw where his hungry eyes were staring, "Pig…" she muttered.

Heat immediately snapped out of his daze as she covered herself and suddenly remembered the point of their meeting.

"Where's the idiot?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know? What do I look like? His keeper?"

He glared at her and opened his mouth to speak when he was suddenly cut off, "Ey! Why are we here again brudda?"

Aa…The idiot was there. Perfect.

He turned around and met Cielo's eyes and smirked, forgetting all about refuting Argilla's scoffing remark.

They hadn't time to be fighting amongst themselves anyway. They had bigger fish to fry.

'A big old green fish.' Heat thought with an evil laugh.

xxxxx

"Oh my God…!!" cried Cielo as he fell on the floor, literally, crying while he boisterously laughed.

Heat raised an eyebrow and had his eyes momentarily leave the file that he and Argilla held in order to look at the squirming and writhing idiot on the floor. He suddenly had the urge to look for a stick and whack him to death.

'Like squashing an annoying bug…' he thought with disdain.

"Hey! Shut up you idiot! Someone might hear!"

No doubt that the material in the file that he and Argilla held was gold. No doubt that if he was in his room he would've been laughing like Cielo but he wasn't in his room and thus couldn't afford any more slipups.

He turned back to Argilla who still had that shocked look in her face. She was frozen on the spot.

"Oh God Heat…Can…can you believe this…?"

Here, he smirked evilly at her, "Hell yeah. Why not? It would explain why he's acting like something crawled up his ass and died."

She looked at him, unfazed, and blinked. A moment later, she joined Cielo on the floor, laughing to her heart's content. Heat made a sour face. Sometimes he just thought that his comrades were retarded…

"Ahahahah! Who would've…thought…" Cielo said breathlessly, panting while laughing uncontrollably, "…dat…Gale is…"

"Thirty-nine years old…!?" Argilla finished, laughing maniacally along with Cielo.

xxxxx

The three sat within Argilla's room; thinking. After Heat had gotten them to their senses, he had put back Gale's file and had dragged his teammates out of the room. Seeing that they needed privacy for their discussion, they had opted to converse within one of their personal quarters.

Argilla had volunteered.

And so, there they were, sitting on the chairs within her room while Argilla lay on her bed, on her back, staring at the ceiling, as silent as a graveyard…

There they were, enveloped in their own thoughts…until…

"I got it mon!"

Heat and Argilla's head whipped towards their blue-haired companion. Argilla made a sour face, "For the last time Cielo, we aren't going to put a fish in his pants." she drawled.

At that comment, Cielo's hopeful twinkle had immediately evaporated.

"Idiot…" chuckled Heat as he crossed his arms.

Cielo growled and turned to his direction, "I don't see you coming up wid ideas!" he replied spitefully.

Heat glared at that and growled, standing, clenching his hands into fists, "Say that again to my face…" he lowly said, his eyes blazing in anger.

Argilla immediately bolted upright and zipped in between the two, "Okay guys. That's enough." She looked from Cielo's pouting face to Heat's murderous demeanor and she sighed, "Man…Maybe Gale is right…" she mumbled.

"What was that woman!?" she heard Heat thunder.

"Nothing!" she responded immediately.

The three had calmed down and Argilla saw that Cielo had plopped down on the floor. She followed suit and so did Heat.

Again, they were left to their own thoughts…

Hm…

"I can't believe it…" she trailed off, in wistful thought.

Cielo nodded and piped in, "Mon…I can't believe that Gale is…is…"

"_That_ old?" snickered Heat, finishing the idiot's sentence for him.

Argilla felt like laughing but then again…another thought had invaded her mind, "Exactly why he looks and acts the way he does…" she said knowingly, finally realizing their comrade's true state of being.

"Huh?" that was both Heat and Cielo.

Argilla snapped out of her daze looked intently from Cielo to Heat, "Precisely why he is the way he is now."

Cielo scratched his head, "Oh mon…You totally lost me…"

Heat growled, "You mean his age has something to do with why he's hell-bent on making everyone else's life miserable."

She nodded, "Right."

Cielo groaned, "I don't get it ja…?"

Heat growled, "Idiot…" while Argilla sighed, "Okay Cielo…Here we go…"

"Yay!" Cielo beamed, thrusting his arms and hands up towards the ceiling in a triumphant pose.

"Okay guys. We have to start from the beginning. How old is Gale?" she asked.

Heat opened his mouth to talk but Cielo had beaten to the punch, "Oh! I know! Thirty-nine!"

Argilla nodded, "Right. He's thirty-nine years old. And how old does he look like?"

"Like he's our damn age." replied Heat with spite. How can he not be spiteful!? How could an old man like Gale be as old as that and look as if he were in his early twenties!?

Damn!

The old man had to have some sort of a secret!

"Right. And how does he behave?"

"Like a damn fucking shithead." replied Heat nonchalantly.

"Like a guy who doesn't know how to have fun ja?" answered Cielo, pouting.

Argilla nodded as she smiled, "Precisely! You're both right!"

"Eh?" that was Cielo and Heat again.

She chuckled, "Just think for a second. There are studies that had shown that healthy ways of living can extend one's lifespan and repress the aging process correct?" She paused to take a look at the two males in front of her and was slightly irritated to know that Cielo seemed not to have followed; well, whatever, "Well, it's easy to say that Gale had most probably lived his entire life the way he's doing now!"

"Always being a pussy?" sneered Heat. Cielo snickered at that and Argilla rolled her eyes, "He acted matured and never wasted his time thinking of retarded stuff like you two."

"Hey!" Cielo and Heat simultaneously interjected, saying the same word in unison. Argilla snorted, "Be quiet and let me finish!"

The room fell silent and she smiled, nodding, "Good. Anyway, Gale had retained his youthful appearance because he had never…walked on the wild side…you know? He had never been impulsive. We've read his file. How many demerits had he had for misdemeanor or misconduct?"

"None." answered Heat, beginning to catch up with what it was she was saying.

"And how many failed missions had he had?"

"None."

Argilla beamed, "Right! None! He had always lived his life in a most disciplined manner. His routine had never changed. He'd exercise, meditate…and all that…over and over again! But how many times have you seen him drink at the bar with us?"

"Never…!" that was Cielo.

Heat thought for a moment before laughing, "So, you're saying that he had remained young because he had never done anything stupid in his life?"

Argilla nodded, "He has never done _anything_ that would endanger his body. No tension…no adrenaline rush…No nothing!"

Cielo became flaxen at that, "No…nothing!? Dat's a lot of nothing right dere mon…If dat's de price for being forever young, I don't think I want any of it…" he said disgustedly, sticking his tongue out.

Argilla chuckled, "Haha…But that's beside the point. So, now do you see why he acts the way he does?"

"Because that's the only way he knows how to live." came Heat's answer, nodding knowingly.

"Right. He thinks that any lifestyle that is different from his is pointless and mundane!"

Heat almost choked on his own saliva, "Pointless and mundane?" he repeated.

She nodded, "He thinks that our lifestyle is probably the wrong way to go! That's why he is 'hell-bent on making other people's lives miserable'! He wants us to be like him!"

All the color from Cielo's face drained as he listened to Argilla's explanations. "Be…just like him…?" he repeated. At that moment, his imagination ran away with him as he imagined what it would be like, what he would be like if he lived his life the way Gale did his…

What he saw disturbed him.

'No…Latin rhythmic moves…? No…dance routines…? No lollipops? Or chocolate?' his stomach churned at that and he immediately felt sick.

'No way mon! No way!' he thought resolutely, feeling nothing but unshakable will and unwavering belief, "No way mon! I aint ever turning into dat…!" he yelled.

Argilla and Heat immediately turned their annoyed gazes at Cielo. Cielo, who had noticed the room become deathly quiet looked and saw that his teammates were staring at him intently with Argilla gazing at him curiously while Heat had that psychopathic gleam in his eyes.

He blushed, "Erm…Right…Where were we?"

Argilla rolled her eyes, "Right…Ahem! So, now, the question is, how are we going to get him to realize that life isn't just about eating, sleeping and making other people's lives miserable?"

"How to teach Gale how to have fun?" Cielo asked in total disbelief, "Whoa mon…Dis…Dat's gonna be pretty heavy…"

Heat narrowed his eyes, "Teach him?" he scoffed, "Why do we need to do that? Let's just get even with the prick."

Argilla sighed; Heat was still being immature.

"Don't you see Heat? If we 'get even' so to speak, Gale would just retaliate! He'd know it was us!"

"How would he know that?!" he thundered, "Unless someone was to…rat out on us…!" he said; seething, looking sharply at Cielo.

Cielo pointed his finger at himself as he saw Heat and blinked, "Wat!? Me?! No! I'd never do dat! I'm a good guy!'

Argilla was cursing the gods at that moment; why had she been given such immature people for comrades…?

"That's not the point Heat! You know how Gale's mind works! He could deduce that it was us! We have the motive to do it more than anyone else! Even in the most microscopic of details he could piece together an entire scenario! You both know that!" she finished with a glare, looking at the two males once more.

"That's why 'getting even' wouldn't cut it! We have to try something else!"

"Like what!?" thundered Heat, having a slight headache from all that thinking. He stole a glance at the idiot and saw him lying on the floor with his eyes closed; he had either fallen asleep or had collapsed due to brain exhaustion.

'Poor bastard!' laughed Heat mentally.

"What have we learnt about warfare Heat!? When we're up against an enemy that we cannot overwhelm!?" she asked resolutely, her eyes flashing at his. She couldn't care less about Cielo. She had seen him on the floor. She knew he was tired from all this thinking…

The poor guy…

So, there was just her and Heat.

Heat narrowed his eyes, "We fight fire with fire."

"Or?" she urged him.

"We find a third party that is enemy to him. Our enemy's enemy is our friend." he responded.

"Or…!?" she urged him further still.

"Or, we…convert the enemy into an ally."

She smiled, "That's right! How?"

Heat wanted to strangle her there; oohh…she sooooo owed him for this. She was leading him around by the nose! But then again, he had no choice but to oblige her. Argilla was only second to Gale anyway; she would be the best weapon to use against him.

He growled, "By looking for another enemy that is common to both us and him."

"That's right! Which is…?"

At this, his control snapped and he yelled, "Why don't you fill me in, in that!?"

She sweat-dropped; perhaps she had taken her Socratic form of questioning a bit too far…

"Ehhh…What else? This youthful look of his!"

Heat made a sour face; okay she officially lost him.

Argilla winced; right. She needed to do this one step at a time.

"We have to convince Gale that he had lived his life…not in the best of ways. We have to convince him that his lifestyle isn't the best; that, his youthful looks…is in fact the enemy! He would have to realize that there are so many things in life that he had missed! We have to convince him…that in getting that youthful look now…that he had to sacrifice so much of his life's experiences in his earlier and younger years."

Heat nodded in understanding, "Make him regret it…Living life that long without…ever experiencing any of it…"

Argilla nodded, softening her eyes, feeling for her green-haired comrade, "Yea…All this time, he had lived…but not _lived_ life…"

She shook her head and focused on the operation at hand, "But he won't easily be convinced. Why? Because he doesn't feel the need. He doesn't feel the need to change his way!"

Heat said nothing and urged her to continue. She nodded, "Marketing 101 Heat. We fill the need of the people. And if there's no need, we _create_ it!" she said, stressing her words, "Besides, how do you figure that we maintained the morale of the people? And had avoided forced conscriptions? Ne?"

Heat was seeing stars, "I asked what we can do to kick Gale's ass off his mighty horse! Not a damn Marketing lesson!"

Argilla bit her lip and there scooted over to him, sitting on his lap, kissing him on his lips. Her poor baby had been having his frustrations mounting for the last several minutes. She figured that a kiss might dissipate some of that tension.

Besides, it was her way of saying sorry…She had been making him use his brain extra hard that day! And she knew that it wasn't his forte…

She pulled away, "Ehehe…Sorry about that sweety…I'm just…"

He smirked and pulled her back, grinning, "Well…since the idiot's asleep…and you've already started it…maybe we can…"

She put her hands on his chest, "Eh…Now, now Heat…We still have to talk about Gale…"

At that, he set her on the floor once more, "Right. Business first…"

She nodded and smiled, "Okay. As I was saying, we have to make Gale feel the need to change his lifestyle! Make him realize his folly of living life dully!" she paused as she shook her head, "Gale is probably enjoying the way things are now; well, as much as one could enjoy monotony that is…Anyway, we have to make him feel…deprived."

"Deprived?"

She nodded, "In other words, we have to make him feel jealous of things that we have that he doesn't; things that only we experience that he doesn't…

Heat smirked evilly at that and it automatically shut Argilla up.

What was he up to…?

xxxxx

"Are you alright…?"

Cielo rubbed his head…Who was that speaking to him…?

He opened his eyes and tried to get them to focus. He yawned and stretched his limbs.

"Sir?"

Sir? Who would call him that?

He felt a bit irked as he felt himself being shaken and Cielo immediately bolted upright, "Oi! Wat's going on here ja!?"

He looked to see two cadets standing in front of him. A male and a female, having nothing but worry within their demeanors.

He blinked, "Eeh…"

"Sir, what are you doing out here?"

Cielo stiffened at that; what was he doing…where!? He stood and looked around.

"Hey! How did I get here ja!?" he yelled frantically as he realized that he had been sleeping on the cold floor of the barrack's hallway.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us sir." the female said, holding his arm lightly, to steady his slightly wobbling form.

Cielo touched his head and shook it, "I'm okay…I just…erm…" he looked from the male to the female and laughed sheepishly, "I just fell asleep here…" The two didn't believe him and cast him suspicious glances…

Here, Cielo took a deep breath, "It's nothing cadets. Carry on." he waved his hands dismissively, sending the two reluctant young cadets on their way, "Don't worry ja? I'm fine now! Thanks for waking me up though!" he called on after them, waving at them cheerfully.

Once the two were out of sight, Cielo clenched his hands into fists and growled, glaring, "Grr…When I get my hands on dose two…"

He looked around and saw that he was a few feet away from Argilla's room. Those two had thrown him out of the room and dragged him all the way there!? The nerve of them!

He stomped angrily towards the room, grumbling, "Why I oughta…"

He stopped at the door and there raised his fist above his head and prepared to knock when he suddenly froze. He pressed his ear to the door and paled. He suddenly had the feeling of wanting to vomit. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and ran away, seeking the comforts of his room.

'Aaayya!! So dat's why…! Ewww…!' he thought as he sped through the halls.

Well, considering their reasons, he supposed that he was glad that Heat and Argilla had dragged him out of the room! He wouldn't want to have borne witness to what it was they were doing in there!

No way at all!

xxxxx

Argilla panted and so did he. He fell on her unceremoniously but she caught him with open arms. Still panting, she spoke upon the crook of his neck, "So…what…what are…we…going to…about…Gale?" she asked, her words coming out quite incoherently.

Her lover slowly rose from her and smirked before passionately kissing her once more. She responded. His hands threaded over her bare body and touched her thigh slowly, making his way up her chest…

She moaned as he touched her sensuously…

She ceased her movements though as she remembered about Gale. She pushed him away but he held on. He was getting too excited again!

She bit him on his lips; hard.

"Oww!! Damn it woman!" the man thundered angrily; glaring at the woman beneath him.

She rolled her eyes, "Enough Heat! We already…you know…" He smirked at that and she snorted, "We have to get back to business. Now, what were you telling me about Gale before you…erm…"

He grinned wider, "Before I…what?" he whispered seductively.

She blushed but said nothing, pushing him away off of her completely, sitting up, crossing her arms on her chest. Heat noticed her perked up breasts as her arms had brought the two mounds closer together, accentuating their shape and size.

Argilla rolled her eyes in disgust, 'Damn men…They're nothing but pigs!' she scoffed within as she quickly made for her blanket up on the bed and wrapped herself within it.

Heat pouted, "What was that for!? That's the third time you're crapping my style today woman! Oh you soooo owe me for that!"

"Yea, yea whatever! Just get on with the plan!" she said.

Heat, having his head clouded with desire once more, shook his head, clearing it, "Right. Hmph…All I'm saying is that Gale's problem is easy to deal with."

Now, it was Argilla's turn to urge him on.

He smirked; he was loving this…

"Gale only needs one thing." he said with utter seriousness, stiff resolute countenance reigning his face, "Gale needs to get laid."

xxxxx


	3. Of Copulations and Conundrums

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, ADULT SITUATIONS. **

**Chapter 3: Of Copulations and Conundrums **

Argilla's eyes spun; that was it!? That was the grand plan that he had been putting her on the edge for!? That was the plan that she had been trading for!? That was the grand scheme that she had to have sex with him for in order for her to be informed about!?

"You said to create a need right? Well, we'll do just that."

"How?" she asked.

He smirked, "Like you said; make him feel deprived."

Argilla was still lost and Heat cackled, "Come on Argilla. You said so yourself that that guy is as straight as an arrow and as straight-laced as a boy-scout right? I'll bet that that guy had never even seen a porn movie before…" he snickered.

Argilla smacked her head with her palm; she could just trust Heat to come up with stupid perverted plans like those…

But then again…Hm…

The more she thought about it…the more it made sense…

"But how are you going to do that?" she asked.

Heat smirked, "How else? Slip it in within the old man's stuff."

Argilla blinked, "But…He won't watch it when he sees the label…"

Heat was mistaken; whereas before he had praised his girlfriend as the best weapon to use against Gale, now he was having second thoughts…And there he thought that she was bright…For shame.

"We won't label it woman!" he half-yelled, "We're going to give it a pseudo name! Like…like the surveillance recording from the depots or something!"

Argilla beamed, "Oooh! Right! That way when he mistakenly sees it, he'd be feeling left out alright!" she snickered.

Heat joined her in her laugh.

A moment later, he found himself on her again, his eyes thick with lust, "So, now that that is out of the way…what do you say we…"

Again, she pushed him away, "Have you forgotten about Cielo? We still have to brief him!"

Heat cursed within, 'Damn bastard…'

xxxxx

The three had just finished their shift at the kitchen and were en route towards their green-haired comrade's quarters…

There had been talk of espionage lately, and thus, everything was being monitored heavily. Every person, every department…every crook and cranny was being watched.

This worked to their advantage though…

They were aware that Gale would be watching those recordings that night…

And all they had to do was to slip that little flash-disk with the others that he was supposed to view…

'And make sure that it's on the top of the list…' Heat thought malevolently.

He was laughing within his head though.

Gale's state was, in his opinion, a laughable one. 'An old man who never passed through puberty…!' he cackled within, 'Gimme a break! What a retard…'

While the two had served as lookouts, he had ventured within Gale's room and had placed the small piece of equipment among the others within the box on his table. He was very careful to not leave any prints though; no fiber or hair…Nothing.

Gale was meticulous…

"Heat! Hurry up! He's coming this way!" he heard Argilla hiss.

Well, he was done.

"Right…! Let's go!"

The three had packed up and left altogether.

They had worked hard to have his door unlocked…They didn't have the keycard or the passcode…but thanks to Argilla, she had been able to hack the security system from the main control room via the Strategy Room.

Well, he took it back. He was still proud of his occasionally dense girlfriend.

The three pressed themselves against the wall which belonged to the corner of the corridor that was adjacent to Gale's room's door as they heard footsteps. From the aforesaid corner, the three peeked up. Heat peeked from the top, with Argilla below him and Cielo below her. They looked at Gale who had the same dead and unfazed countenance about him and watched with intensity as he stopped at the door.

Argilla's heart thumped. Would he notice that someone had been there…?

Her breathing stopped and she pulled the two males from where they peeked and dragged them along the floor. She glared at Heat, "Heat! Did you touch the door!?" she hissed, whispering.

He shook his head, "No! Why would I!?" he hissed back.

"Erm…would it matter if anyone did…?"

Heat and Argilla froze. They looked at Cielo and glared, "Did you touch the door?" Argilla asked.

Cielo meekly nodded.

Argilla paled and Heat glared.

"Why is it so bad?" he asked innocently.

Argilla sighed and pressed herself against the wall again, watching Gale. There he was, unlocking the door. And there, as she watched him, she spoke to the two, "If Gale suspects his door being tampered with or his codes being overridden, he could conduct an investigation and take the prints from the door! Which would lead him to us!"

"Nice going you idiot!" Heat glared.

Argilla bit her lip as she watched Gale…

The door didn't seem to be responding to him! Her heart stopped as she saw the green-haired man furrow his eyebrows, frowning.

'Please don't suspect…Please don't suspect…'

And as if hearing her, the green-haired man turned to her direction, looking at the aforesaid place sharply. Argilla immediately turned back and pressed herself against the wall, motioning for her teammates to do the same.

Not a sound was heard…

All was deafening silence.

Her heart beat erratically as she heard his footsteps. She immediately looked at Heat and mouthed the words "He's coming".

He understood and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her on his shoulder and walked away from the scene with deadly silence, as fast as he could, all the while dragging the blue-haired young man.

Argilla bit her lip. If he should turn that corner, he'd see them for sure! He had better not…

Her heart was thumping loudly now, her excitement could no longer be contained as her breathing became all the more labored as the seconds went by.

Her heart completely stopped and her eyes dilated as she heard his footsteps just a few paces away from them.

"Sir! Wait a moment!"

Her heart released itself and began beating once more as she realized that Gale had been called away…

She heard his footsteps get lighter and farther and farther away. She poked on Heat's back and motioned for him to put her down. He did as told and looked at her, "Now what?"

"Yea mon. Now wat?" piped in Cielo.

Argilla shook her head, "We're on the clear. Let's just get out of here. That distraction won't be around forever. And I could tell that Gale was already being suspicious." The two nodded and Argilla growled, "Oh and next time Cielo, don't touch _anything_!" she hissed malevolently, her eyes blazing at his as if she were an angry mother scolding her son for breaking a glass at the store.

"Yes ma'am…"

xxxxx

Gale sat on his chair and looked blankly at the box that situated itself humbly in front of him. He narrowed his eyes; his door had been malfunctioning again that day…

Oh well.

He had to get that fixed.

On the other side of the fence, he had been fairly satisfied that day. His comrades had not complained about their sentences and had just done it without question…

Which made him raise an eyebrow; just why weren't they complaining?

He couldn't help but feel that something was off…He touched his forehead, 'Maybe I'm thinking too much…'

Of course he was! There was no way that they could do anything anyway.

Well, that was enough of that trivial thought. Now, it was time to get back to business. He looked at the recordings before him and took one in random.

He inserted it to the appropriate slot and leaned back as the screen had switched itself on. Well, he had to review those recordings.

He leaned further onto his seat and placed his elbows on the armrest while his fingers pressed themselves together, just at the level of his eyes.

A moment later, the recording had begun playing…

"Ooooh! Oh God…! Faster…! Harder…! Aaa…!!!"

His green eyes immediately widened at what he saw. He stumbled out of his chair as his mind fully comprehended what it was that was displaying itself upon him.

'_Someone_ is in hot water…' he thought lividly as he watched the footage all the while becoming all too aware of how his blood furiously pumped within his veins as the seconds ticked by; all too aware of how his cheeks had now been tinged with the brightest shades of pink and how…shamefully, he realized that…no matter how appalling the footage was, he just couldn't turn away…

xxxxx

Cielo snickered as he walked into the Strategy Room. Now, they would see if there had been any change about Gale.

'Heheh…' he thought mischievously.

He walked in and saw that Heat and Argilla had already been there, waiting.

Like anonymous conspirators, the three exchanged no words and just merely nodded their heads to each other.

Their wait was not long as the doors had slid and there walked, as calm as before, their green-haired leader.

Heat watched his every move and grinned within.

'The old man had been naughty…' he laughed to himself as he noted the small dark rings around the green-haired man's eyes.

But Gale was still Gale after all. Other than that, there were no signs of change in him. He still walked briskly; confidently, not wobbling or the slightest bit groggy. He was calm and wasn't giddy.

Heat was impressed. He then grinned wider, 'Maybe he just needs more juice…'

"Alright. Good morning everyone. I trust you all slept soundly." Gale spoke stoically.

Argilla nodded and so did Cielo. Heat grinned a bit, "I know I did. I just don't know about others." he said snidely.

Gale tentatively narrowed his eyes at the redhead before shrugging it off and proceeded to tell them of the latest developments and news…

xxxxx

Heat crossed his arms, "Damn that bastard…"

Argilla snickered, "What-did you think that it would be that easy?"

Cielo groaned, "Wid Gale…everything is hard!"

Heat thought for a moment and there grinned. Argilla and Cielo looked at him, "Eh?"

Heat turned to Cielo, "Hey! Get out! Just go away!" he said, growling.

Cielo looked at him flabbergasted; what did he do this time?! Heat glared at him, "Just go damn it! Gale is coming!"

"Ehhh!? So wat!? We're not on duty!!"

Here, Argilla had understood and hissed at Cielo, "Just go for a while! We'll tell you when to come back! Quick! Gale's coming!"

Cielo didn't want to…but from the look of Argilla's face he had no choice. With a childish pout, he blurred past the two.

Heat met Argilla's gaze and nodded.

It would seem that Gale had warded off the effects of their "efforts". What should they do when that happened? Reinforce it of course!

'Strike while the iron's still hot!' was the statement that floated through their heads.

That was why they were going to "ambush" Gale and give him more dosage of his "medicine".

xxxxx

Gale breathed easy. That recording had been slipped with the other ones. It wasn't supposed to be there! At the memory of what he had witnessed the night prior, his face contained nothing but the deep crimson blush.

He cleared his throat, 'Erm…Yes, well, it's obviously a mistake…'

A mistake…? He suddenly did a mental double-check. No. Mistakes like that didn't happen…It was someone probably throwing him a prank! He clenched his fists at that thought. Well, someone will suffer more demerits! That he was sure of!

He would find the culprit and bring him or her to justice!

Indecent footage indeed!

He turned a corner and there, for the third time that day, his face had its strongest and most furious of blushes.

He froze on his tracks as he looked at the "display" that was unfolding itself right before his very eyes.

"Heat…" he heard a sensuous female voice moan.

His breath got caught in his throat and his heart stopped.

'Don't these people know the meaning of decency!?' he mentally screamed as he gaped at his two comrades, who were, obviously oblivious to his presence.

There they were, locked in a lip contest with neither side having the intent of giving up. There was his female comrade, pressed up against the wall, her jacket decorating not her body but the dusty ground. His redheaded comrade was pressing himself against her, his hands meandering all over the female's body, sensuously rubbing his palms against her exposed thighs.

Gale's heart thumped hastily and he could feel his jaws beginning to part, and his tongue beginning to hang out.

'Good grief! Get a grip man!' a solemn yet firm voice thundered within him, screaming at him to get a hold of himself and gain control of his immobilized and entranced body and spirit.

Gale immediately averted his eyes from such an obscene play and turned away, walking as fast as he could.

He had never questioned Serph's governing within Muladhara. Never.

Until now…that is.

At that moment, as he felt something within him snap…as he felt something elusive within him stir awake, making his blood course furiously, snapping his nerves awake and aware, he wished that the silver-haired man was there…

So that he might hit him on his head!

Gale let out a trembling breath as his heart beat wildly within his chest. He stopped for a moment as he questioned what it was he was feeling. He straightened himself as he came to know what it was.

He felt…

He was…

He was excited by what he had seen.

His mouth hung agape at that, 'Oh my God…'

Had he really been seduced by such vulgar antics and obscene exploits?!

He shook his head; now he really wanted to speak to Serph. At that point, when he had seen Heat and Argilla, he wanted nothing more than to break the two of them up and punish them for their lack of tact!

But then again…he couldn't.

There were no charges that he could bring before them.

They were both off duty and were in the secluded spot in the city, away from the public.

And…well, technically speaking, there weren't any laws that prohibited public displays of affections.

That was what got his blood to boil. When Serph returned, he would be sure to make laws restricting those displays of "affection".

'Affection…!? Why it's nothing but gross perversion!' he thought angrily.

'But still…Did you see those legs…?' a voice within him taunted.

"…"

'And did you hear her moan Heat's name…?'

"…"

'I'll bet you would want her to writhe beneath you…screaming your name…'

"…"

Gale shook his head; what was this?! What were those disgusting thoughts doing in his head?! How did they get there!?

He had long settled those sorts of matters when he was a lot younger.

'Things like that…are trivial.'

Yes. That was how he saw it. There was no need for him to engage in such acts. And so, as his mind began its reign of iron curtain on his body and will pertaining to matters of the heart and of intimacy, he grew accustomed to it.

He had been completely chaste.

There were no thoughts of lust or of longing that dared plague his mind…or his heart.

All clean thoughts, he used to say.

But now…

Yesterday, when he had seen the recording, he had been resolute. Yes; there had been a part of him that had been curious…but that was as far as it went. But even then, the blood that he had thus far kept on a leash, the feeling of lust that he had thus far effectively controlled and the sensation of longing that he had thus far kept under watchful eye had began to revolt…

Yes.

His body…as well as his spirit had begun its assault on his iron curtain reign. They began to question as to what purpose they had been long subdued…

Why…?

Yes…

That was the question…

He had ignored it then and had slept it off. When he had gotten up for the morning briefing he was glad that everything within him had been as they were before he had seen the footage…

But now…

All that had changed yet again as he had seen two of his comrades within each other's heated caress.

And again, his body and spirit had asked once more.

Why?

Why had they been subdued? Why had their wants and desires been nullified and denied…?

For what purpose…?

Gale froze as he swore that he could've choked on his own saliva.

He had no answer.

xxxxx

Argilla roughly shoved Heat away from her, "Is he gone?" she asked, ignoring the glare that her psychopathic boyfriend gave her.

Heat, momentarily forgetting about Argilla, turned towards the streets and saw Gale walking away, several feet away from them, "Yeah. He's gone." he replied to the female. He then smirked, "Wait a sec. Look at this."

Argilla, having retrieved her jacket from the floor, hastily put it on and followed Heat's example and took a peek at the streets; she blinked, "He stopped!"

The two looked away and looked at one another, smirking.

They looked at Gale once more and noted with satisfaction the look of utter conflict within his facial features.

Argilla grinned evilly, 'Yup…That's the first step…'

Gale was struggling with himself; she knew.

Gale wasn't perfect…

He was a strong man. He was resolute and steadfast with an unwavering spirit and unyielding courage…

But he was still a man.

He was no god.

That was why…

That was why no matter how much he tried to fight it off, or no matter how much he wanted to hide it…suppress it…repress it…the call of want and longing…would sooner or later overcome his defenses…

All that it needed…was a catalyst.

A catalyst that she knew the three of them provided when they snuck in his room the previous night.

And now, Gale was struggling; he was struggling to keep his desires at bay…to keep the feelings of want and longing under lock and key…

At that moment, a twinge of pain found its way towards Argilla's heart.

"Why Gale…? Why are you fighting so hard…?"

Yes; why was he fighting so hard…? Why was he fighting his feelings…?

Heat blinked and looked at the woman beside him, noting her poignant facial expression. He wasn't stupid though. He had heard her and had, to some degree, understood her question.

"Because he's afraid."

xxxxx


	4. One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES.**

**Chapter 4: One Step Forward and Two Steps Back**

"Are we really doing the right thing?"

It had been a week now since their operation had begun. Since then, they had been sure to drop Gale more dosages of his medicine. The three were pleased at the beginning. They were beginning to see signs of change and curiosity within their green-haired comrade.

But then…it took a turn for the worse.

He had changed so much in such a little time…

She had done this willingly; she had planned half of what had been done and she was happy. It was funny to see Gale struggling with his emotions…But now…seeing him in deep turmoil…

And now, again, not for the first time since this whole thing commenced, she began to feel remorse.

"Eh?! Wat you mean ja?! Of course we are!" said Cielo cheerfully, chuckling lightly. She looked at him with hopeful pink eyes and he smiled, "We're not going anything wrong. We're just teaching him to have fun!"

She was about to say something when she was cut off as she heard a sneer, "What, are you saying that you want to abort the operation then?"

She narrowed her eyes and turned sharply around, meeting the intense gaze of her adorable idiot of a boyfriend, "I'm not saying that! I'm just saying…"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Just saying what?"

Cielo blinked, "Yea mon. Wat got you thinking of backing out now? We've come so far ja?"

She sighed, "Don't you guys see…? Gale has…changed."

Heat rolled his eyes, "Er…isn't that what we were supposed to do? The objective of this whole bullshit of a charade!?"

"De oaf is right sista!" agreed Cielo, nodding his head, looking at her with his deepened gaze.

She bit her lip, "Yes; he's changed…but at what cost?"

"Eh?"

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" asked Heat, confusedly.

She glared at him and then at Cielo, "Don't you see? That from this whole porn nonsense, this whole…_game_…that Gale had changed drastically! And because of that, his whole life had turned into a complete mess! Come on, you guys saw how mentally conflicted he was! His emotions are running rampant! Just look at him!" she half-yelled, outstretching her arm to prove her point, "Just see him for what he had become!"

At this, the two males before her had shut their mouths.

She gritted her teeth, "You see!? For the first time in his life, he feels lost! He doesn't know what to do!"

"This isn't a game guys." she said in a low tone, "This is about a human being's feelings. Don't forget that."

"Just imagine it…Something that you've believed in for so long…to be…crushed in a blink of an eye…That'll definitely devastate anyone in that place."

"And we have done that him." she whispered, "He doesn't know what to do or what to feel anymore…"

"And it's all because of us." she finished in a low tone.

xxxxx

It had been a week now since the initial shock that he had experienced. It had been a week since the fall of his strong iron curtain reign had begun…a week since the iron hand that stirred his spirit and will had begun to shake…

It had been a week since he had felt this…this weakness within him that refused to leave him be…

No matter how much rest he had had, no matter how strict his diet was…no matter how preoccupied and busy he was, thoughts of confusion and desire would suddenly find its way within him…only to finally scream at him, to beseech it.

He glared then and he glared now.

He would never beseech such thoughts or sensations…

Never.

He had sworn to himself long ago that he would never have anything to do with things like those. The world was in ruins and even if they were within a ceasefire treaty, war was still their next-door neighbor, death still their constant and faithful friend.

'Besides…There's nothing to gain from it…' he thought objectively.

'Sensations felt during the course of orgasm or orgasms are sensations that the human body and psyche can live without. It isn't a necessity.' he reasoned with himself, 'There are more important things one should worry about than…immersing oneself within the quicksand of…' he shuddered suddenly, 'of…for lack of a better term, perversion!'

He nodded to himself.

Yes. That was how he viewed it. Copulation in any shape, form or manner was nothing but the expression of perversion and obscenity!

'Yes…but what's the harm in engaging in it from time to time…?'

'Egads!' Gale thought to himself as he once more, found the vile temptress spewing poisonous silky words into his ears.

He shook his head, 'No.' He then narrowed his eyes, 'There are more things to do and to think about.' he internally reasoned. Yes; there was.

Why were people so adamant about copulation and the subject of, ahem!-sex, when they should be doing something else? Something more productive rather than just the instinctive and barbaric rocking of hips?

He shook his head once more as his skin crawled.

He froze there as he thought he heard a noise.

"Gale…"

He turned sharply around and saw no one. He looked around and saw the cadets loitering about. He was at the mess hall, having a cup of coffee…Well, it would seem that it wasn't working; he was drifting over to dreamland!

He growled.

"Gale…"

He heard it again!

At this time, he allowed his mind quarter. He could do nothing but stand and watch as his face was brandished with the ever-humiliating pink tinge.

His mind darted everywhere as his eyes widened and dilated, his imagination running amuck. He saw himself…with her…

In a heated situation…

With her beneath him, gasping and moaning his name…And him, panting and groaning eager to please her…to bring her to the gates of nirvana…

He saw her face, glistened in sweat, her cheeks adorned with the same fuchsia tinge that he had on his face…her lips parted, deep and slow breaths passing to and fro…begging him for relief and fulfillment…

He saw her breasts jiggle back and forth as the inertia of their lovemaking forced her to acquiesce.

"Gale…!!!" she screamed.

He awoke at that.

"Gale."

He blinked and turned his head, only to meet the pink eyes of his comrade, "You alright?"

He was beginning to feel the onset of another blush but this time, as God was his witness, he suppressed it with the very essence of his being and there, with the most stoic facial expression that he could muster, looked at the female with unfazed countenance, "Yes Argilla. What can I do you for?"

"You can do me for free Gale." she smiled seductively, leaning forward, letting him see her heaving breasts.

"W-what?" he asked, wide-eyed at what he had just heard and seen.

"I said, 'can I sit down'?"

He stopped breathing; his delusions were getting out of hand, weren't they?

He immediately nodded, "Yes. Of course, please sit."

She did as she was told and sat across from him. Now, having his renegade blood in check, Gale stared at her face indifferently, "What can I do for you Argilla?"

Argilla smiled, "Nothing much Gale. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

He raised an eyebrow, "Of what need have you to do that? I'm fine and I'm in shape. There's nothing wrong." he finished; unfazed.

Argilla smiled ruefully and looked at the green-haired man meaningfully, "I gathered that Gale. All I'm saying is that you look…quite tense. That's all. I know that you're not a fan of support-groups or…things like that, but all I'm saying is that, you don't have to be alone." she said, taking his hand in hers.

Gale looked from her face to their touching hands and again, he felt his blood surge furiously within his veins, his skin becoming ignited as their flesh continued to make contact…

He suddenly shook his thoughts of her, "Erm…Yes," he said, snatching his hand away from her, "I suppose not. But there's nothing amiss Argilla. I'm fine."

Argilla was disappointed; he was rejecting her. He was still cocooning himself within his own little world…That was the reason why Gale wasn't very popular…Well, in a manner of speaking, he was well-known.

'Yea…Infamous is more like it…'

He was revered by the troops and an invaluable comrade and tactician…But that was as far as he went. He had no one to come home to and no family…

And that made him alone.

And he liked it that way…

She felt her heart sting painfully at that…

She raised an eyebrow as Gale stood, "Now, if that's all Argilla, then I had best leave you alone now. I have other things to attend to."

Without allowing her to respond, he turned and left. Argilla bit her lip as she felt guilty. She looked at him sadly…She, Heat and Cielo had already talked about this but…

No matter how much they talk about it…no answer or moment of clarity would come at hand.

It would remain the same; the objective met, the damage done. The three of them, just to get even with Gale, had turned his life upside down. They had turned his sanctuary into hell itself…

And now, Gale was as lost as an innocent child, no longer seeing the direction in life that he should take. And it was…all because of them.

'I'm so sorry Gale…'

xxxxx

Gale ran a trembling hand through his damp and wet hair. He had just come from the showers and had hoped for a more peaceful time…but it wasn't so.

Now, dripping wet and still in nothing but his white towel, Gale sat on his bed, his thoughts still meandering away…

"…_you don't have to be alone…" _

He could practically hear her saying such words to his ears…He shivered involuntarily as unwanted delight filled his senses.

He blinked; no.

He narrowed his eyes; no. He had already settled those things before…What could he possibly gain from a relationship…?

A relationship…It was nothing but a burden. It was like…

'Caring for a child…It needs…supervision…Faith…Patience…'

He shook his head in delightful regret, 'Things that I do not have…'

And aside from that, there were things that were needed in order for a relationship to flourish…

'It needs commitment…communication…passion…'

Again, things that he did not posses.

'Besides…I…I do not possess the skills to even woo her…'

He froze right there.

What the heck was he just thinking!? Was he just considering such possibilities?! The possibilities of…of courting a…a woman!?

He blushed as he thought more of where his misguided emotions were directed. It led to her…To her.

To his pink-haired comrade.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands; no…It couldn't be…towards her…? Right…?

He stiffened as his mind suddenly showed him a visage…It was of her…and him…together…situated in a passionate embrace and an even more passionate dance.

His breath came out labored as his heart quickened its pace, his will dwindling…his inhibitions all but forgotten…

"Gale…Gale…Gale…" the phantasmagoric vision of Argilla moaned.

He stiffened and straightened himself. He looked at himself and saw that the knot of his towel had become undone. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his attentive member and frowned, "This will not do…" he told his manhood; scolding it.

He forced himself to stand and there, he walked over to his closet. He pulled out his nighttime attire and donned it on himself casually. He looked at himself when he was done and blinked, 'Would she…' he began, mentally trailing off.

He froze it right there.

He was doing it again.

Why was he thinking of her!? Her of all people?!

He groaned as he found himself back in square one. He let out a strangled breath and got into his bed. He shouldn't think of such things…He had more important things to worry about…

And besides…

'She's…she has Heat.'

It would be wrong for him to…cut in between them.

Wouldn't it?

xxxxx

Argilla looked at Heat and Cielo. They were fooling around again. They had just finished their shift at the kitchens and were preparing for retirement for the night.

She turned and switched her thoughts to Gale. She frowned slightly; she still felt sorry for him…Maybe it was time to call it quits…

She stiffened as she felt arms around her waist and a pair of lips on her earlobe, "Hey…what do you say to some…late night planning?"

She snorted, "Planning for what? The next Gale operation?"

He chuckled, "Well…not necessarily…"

"Eww mon! Don't do dat here ja!?" said a grimacing Cielo.

Heat chuckled, "Heheh…Jealous?" he asked, grinning.

Cielo blushed but nonetheless glared at the redhead, "Am not! I could get a girl too!"

Argilla rolled her eyes and pried Heat's hands from her waist, "Guys, we have to talk about Gale." she said resolutely, ceasing the mindless babble that her comrades had seemed to find themselves in.

"Wat about Gale now?" asked Cielo as they started to walk through the darkened streets.

"Tch…" spat Heat; he had an idea of what she would say…

"I think that we should stop all this."

Their passé halted and she was met with an irritated face from Heat and a shocked expression from Cielo, "Why?! Why now?! He's starting to come around ja?! Come on! I mean, he isn't dat strict in de training crap ja!? And…and…he doesn't send us on bum missions no more!"

Heat remained quiet, his eyes on her, wanting to know what it was she was to say.

She sighed and looked intently from Heat's surprisingly calm countenance to Cielo's flabbergasted facial expression, "That's just it! He isn't the Gale we know! He's…he's changed too damn much!" she then glared at the two as their faces told her that they neither understood her point nor did they care, "He's being too distracted! It might affect his battle performance!"

At that, Heat froze; damn.

They had completely forgotten…

Gale, no matter how annoying, was still leading Embryon at Muladhara at that moment. They couldn't let him be emotionally distraught; at least, not _that_ much…

It would spell disaster for them!

Cielo groaned and banged his head on the wall, "Ugh…well, whatever mon. You guys just do wat you think is best. Cielo don't know…" he finished with a sigh, "But mon, Gale is so close to being cool…ja?" he asked as he looked at Argilla's pink resolute eyes.

Argilla bit her lip; sure…but…

This game was getting out of hand…That was all she wanted to say to her teammates. She wanted to make Gale into a better person…Not wreck him emotionally beyond repair…

"Can't we just balance out de Gale dat is brilliant wid de Gale dat's cool?" Cielo asked, bending, his hands on his knees, looking up at Argilla the way a child looked at his mother expectantly.

Argilla bit her lip harder, "W-well…that's gonna be a challenge…"

She paused as she heard a groan; that was Cielo. She sweat-dropped, "Don't worry Cielo. Leave everything to me." she said with a smile.

Cielo raised an eyebrow before returning her smile, "Okay mon! I'll leave everything to you! Don't blow it ja?" he playfully warned.

She beamed and nodded enthusiastically, "Mn!"

He nodded and returned her smile and waved, "So, mon, sista," he began as he looked from Heat to Argilla, "I had better get some sleep…Me gettin' too sleepy ja?"

Heat snorted, "Yea. You better. You don't want your ass to fall asleep in the streets again and have Gale throw you in detention for inappropriate behavior."

Cielo glared at him, "Hey! Dat was an accident! How many times do I hafta tell you mon?!"

Argilla sweat-dropped. Heat and Cielo had amazing talent in this. They had the amazing talent of getting themselves sidetracked. She sighed and interrupted the two, "Goodnight Cielo. Sweet dreams." she cooed sweetly, diverting the azure-haired man's attention from Heat to her.

"Eh?" began Cielo who then sweat-dropped, "Hehe…Oh yea! Goodnight sista!" he then turned to Heat who merely smirked at him like a Cheshire cat, "Stuff it stupid oaf!" he said, glaring.

Heat said nothing; he really just wanted to get rid of Cielo.

Pleased that the oaf said nothing, Cielo turned, huffing arrogantly before walking away the streets.

She waved at him as he walked briskly.

And now, she was alone with Heat. Her thoughts meandered over to Gale once more; and their planned course of action. She was glad though that Cielo trusted her to decide. Now, there was just Heat.

"Heat…" she turned.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever man…But let me tell you, if he becomes an asshole again, I'd hold you personally responsible…" he finished silkily, leaning dangerously close to her face.

She leaned back and giggled a moment later; he understood. Well, it would seem that he wasn't a brainless oaf after all!

xxxxx

Alright. She was officially alone in this mission. What mission? The mission to retain Gale as their brilliant strategist…but modify him to be Super-Cool Gale.

She waited for him.

She knew that he would be retiring for the night…She had just sent Heat away and now she laid in wait.

She crossed her arms and continued to wait. She had a plan up her sleeves…She knew that Gale wouldn't be able to resist!

She stiffened as she heard a faint noise. She stole a peek from the corner and saw Gale leaving the Strategy Room. She grinned. Well, it was time to get this show on the road!

She turned around and looked at the two boxes in front of her. She slowly knelt down and took them into her hands and started to walk…

She turned a corner and…

"Whoa!" she exclaimed in feigned surprise as she undoubtedly collided with someone.

She shut her eyes as she fell on her rear, the boxes on the floor with their contents littering the floor.

"Argilla…!"

She smirked within.

She opened her eyes and met the green eyes of her present leader, "Gale! Surprise seeing you here!" she said with a smile.

Gale blinked as he looked at her. There she was, sitting on the floor, reclining back slightly, supporting her weight with her elbows…giving him an ample view of her exposed chest. His blood, once more was awakened.

'Damn…!' he silently cursed.

He shook off such thoughts and immediately straightened up and held out a hand, "Come on."

She smiled wider and took his hand without question. Gale's body pulsed with electric sensations as their palms met. He wondered then; did she feel it too? He looked from their touching hands and into her eyes and saw them sparkling.

He smiled within; maybe she did after all!

"Oh man!"

He blinked and saw that she was already having her back turned from him, her hand no longer grasping his. That was fast. He didn't even notice her move.

Having regained his superlative mental acumen, he nodded, "I apologize Argilla. I had not seen you coming."

"That's alright…!" she mumbled cheerfully as she grabbed the fallen objects within the box, which happened to be a load of books, and scattered random papers and arranged them together.

Gale blinked and too knelt down to retrieve the fallen books and papers. A few moments later, they were all set. Argilla made for the two boxes to carry them.

'This is your chance…'

'What are you talking about…?' Gale asked the voice.

'…Heat's not here.'

That was all it had said. It had disappeared.

Gale could feel his inhibitions slipping farther and farther away as the sensual side of him began to resurface, feeding him with images of her and him together…

He looked around, 'No…It's late…I'm sure that Heat's here somewhere…'

His worrying had all been for naught as he realized that she was, indeed, alone. He shook his head. No! He would not be swayed! His resolve would not falter!

"Okay Gale! I'll see you around!" the female in front of him said cheerfully, clutching the two boxes in front of her. She…did look rather silly in his eyes. The boxes were large and were quite tall that he could see only her eyes from the way she held them.

His instincts told him to leave her alone and retire for the night…But there was another part of him…that didn't want to…

He watched her walk away from him and there caught sight of her swaying body…

Gale could feel his resolve faltering, 'Good grief…'

He shook his head. No!

'Why are you being so stubborn…?'

'You are trying to seduce me…Trying to trick me…' the green-haired man thought venomously.

'Just giving you what you want mate…Just what you want…' it taunted evilly.

'Who…are you?' asked Gale, getting impatient. It had been a few weeks now since this voice had surfaced in his mind. Before, he made decisions easily; receiving no questions or qualms from different sides of him. Heck, that was because his whole self was unified!

But…ever since that recording…everything had gone haywire…

His whole personality had become fragmented! It was as if he had developed another version of himself in a span of just a few weeks…!

Everything had become confusing…

And…she…

She exacerbated the whole thing.

'You're going to let a woman carry all that load and let her walk all alone…in the middle of the night?' the voice asked in incredulity.

'…'

'You're such a coward…'

'I'm not a coward…!' he shouted at himself.

'Yea? You sure are acting like it.'

With a growl, he lightly strode over to where the female was and overtook her, "Argilla." he said in a stoic manner.

"Hm?" she asked in feigned curiosity.

He wasted no time and grabbed the brown boxes from her, "Let me…"

Argilla smiled at him meaningfully, "Thanks."

xxxxx


	5. Reversals

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE. **

**Chapter 5: Reversals **

"Just there please." she cheerfully told him as they reached their destination, which was, much to Gale's dismay and…hidden desire, her room.

He walked uneasily within the female's quarters, wiling himself to focus on the boxes and not on the surroundings in which he found himself.

"Thanks Gale." she said as Gale walked into the corner of her room, depositing the boxes on the floor.

Gale stood and nodded firmly at her, ignoring the curious scent that pervaded the quaint room, "Aa…I trust that everything is in order now." he then nodded, "Then, I had best be going now."

Argilla narrowed her eyes slightly, 'Damn! He's getting away!'

Well, she really didn't have a "diabolical" plan at the ready for her temporary leader. Her operation was merely to…get to know him better; on a personal basis. That, and an attempt to reverse some of the damage that she and her other teammates had done.

She meant what she had said to him the day prior; he didn't have to be alone. That was the true essence of camaraderie wasn't it? So, the way she figured, they could both be the strong soldiers; cold and calculating…and at the same time, as close-knit as family.

She zipped in front of him, "Say Gale. It's relatively early. What do you say to a drink?" she asked hopefully.

He blinked; he really didn't want to be there…Her presence was…

'Nothing short than an attack to one's senses.' he thought dryly. It wasn't that he disliked her. It was just that…

'What's not to like?' a voice within him snidely asked.

'…'

"Well Gale?" Argilla asked once more, rousing him from his reverie.

He blinked, "I'm sorry Argilla. It's quite late…and…"

"Aww come on Gale! Stop being such a wet blanket!" she said playfully, a quaint pout situated on her luscious pink lips.

Gale resisted the urge to lick his lips in silent entrancement and resisted the urge to run. Yes. He wanted to run. What was this woman doing anyway…? Rousing his…desires like that?! Was she trying to seduce him…? Into sin…?

He slightly narrowed his eyes at her, "Argilla I have a lot of work and…"

She shook her head, "No you don't! You've already filed the last bunch of paperwork this afternoon! And the offices for that are long closed!"

Gale opened his mouth to say something but he was cutoff as she hurriedly spoke her words, "And don't even think of telling me that you work the graveyard shift or take the piles of paperwork to your room since you as well as I, are perfectly aware that that is illegal."

Damn.

She caught him there.

And he was about to make that excuse too…

Well, it would seem that she was brighter than he had given her credit for!

She had boxed him in. Of course it was illegal to take any dossiers or files within one's own personal quarters…It was even more illegal since the working hours had long ended.

He stole a glance at his watch and saw that it was way past the working hours. It was 2200 hours.

He sighed; what else was there to say…? How could he turn down this woman…? Was he to just tell her pointblank that he wasn't interested…? No. That would be tactless.

Then, would he say that…he didn't enjoy her company?

No. Being honest was different from being downright rude. He didn't want to offend her…but at the same time, he really didn't want to expose himself to threat.

What threat?

Her.

She was the threat.

He was afraid that because of her…and their already prolonged contact that his inhibitions would snap and be obliterated altogether…

"I'll take that as a yes!" she smiled brightly as she latched herself on his arm, before leading him away from her room.

Gale was speechless as he felt her hand on his arm, leading him away with a force that he knew not she possessed. His logical and rational mind screamed at him to take action and to snatch his arm back from her and protest from all this madness that she was instilling within him.

But no words dared leave his lips.

He was as silent as a graveyard and as meek as a slave.

Yes.

He was a slave…

And it would seem that his body and heart had found its master. He groaned at that.

xxxxx

Before he knew what was going on, he had found himself seated within the comfortable chairs of their local tavern…

She, his annoying teammate, had seated herself across from him, a silly schoolgirl smile adorning her face.

"Aa, Gale, this is the first time that I have seen you here!" she beamed enthusiastically. Well, so far, so good. He hadn't yelled at her or had threatened the MP at her.

That was a good sigh.

But still, the real problem lurked ever present. There, within his emerald pools, she could see the unrest and turmoil within. He was still debating with himself whether to go…or to stay…

She smiled ruefully mentally at that. She would make him stay. This was a good change for him. Routine was never a good thing; not to him and not to anyone. She was there to make him realize that it was…indeed favorable for people such as himself to let loose every once in a while.

She wanted him to realize…that this wasn't a bad thing. And that she meant him no harm.

Gale blinked nonchalantly at her; what was he doing here again…? This place was of no consequence to him. This was a place that held not his interest…Not in the least. And so, he looked at his estranged companion with a bored look in his face.

She sweat-dropped, "Come on Gale! It isn't that bad right?"

"…"

Again, he said nothing.

There was nothing to talk about. She was spewing nothing but idle banter and he deemed it to be…unworthy of his attention…

'That's because you're focusing too much on her assets…' a wicked voice chimed merrily at his ears. He repressed the strong urge to wince as he realized that he was, indeed, gazing at her chest from the corner of his eyes.

Damn body!

He blinked again and said nothing.

Argilla bit her lip. He was being difficult…

But still; she vowed that she would help him. She had done a lot of damage to him…and this was the least she could do.

Gale sighed, "I should just go Argilla…" he said as he began to stand.

Argilla's eyes widened and there had her hand shoot up, in order to intercept him, "Gale! Please don't!"

He raised an eyebrow as he saw a pleading look within her pink eyes. Why was that so…? Why was she intent on keeping him there…?

"Where is Heat Argilla?" he asked.

She blinked, "Heat's…not here Gale. He's asleep."

He continued to appraise her coldly, "Then why are you outside then? Unescorted?"

She laughed.

That was something that Gale didn't expect. Did she see that he was trying to trap her in an emotional web?

Didn't she see that he was telling her that being outside without her significant other was considered…unethical…?

He looked at her confusedly as she continued to giggle.

"Oh Gale. Heat is a comrade first and a…a…boyfriend second." she said with her eyes twinkling.

Okay. She totally lost him.

She sweat-dropped, "Gale, Heat and I aren't shackled to one another you know? We have our own lives too." she finished with a smile, "So, as I saw you down the hall…and with you carrying the boxes for me, I just reckon that I repay that act by taking you out to dinner! It's no biggie Gale! It's just a casual date between friends!" she said with utter sincerity.

Gale was taken aback. But then again, his old self, his old unfazed self resurfaced and spoke accordingly, "Yes well, this isn't dinner Argilla. This is a place to procure entrance to the world of utter intoxication…with libations. This is a tavern." he told her as-a-matter-of-factly.

That was there. But there was also the term "date" that seemed to make his chest flutter about. But he dared not ask…No. He wouldn't go towards another uncharted territory; that would be folly.

Argilla laughed again and sat, indirectly telling him to do the same. And she was surprised a bit to see him doing just that.

"Yeah well, this is the way to go Gale!" she spoke with exuberance, "There's nothing like a good drink after a hard day's work, no?"

Gale didn't know how to respond to that.

She smiled tightly and motioned for the waiter to come, "Listen Gale…Just let loose for a while. It's good for you…Don't be too uptight."

Gale froze and opened his mouth to speak but was cutoff as she whispered to the waiter. He watched as the young man walked away.

He looked at Argilla again, "I didn't get to…"

She smiled cheekily at him, "That's alright. I know that you're not a fan of drinks and all that…so, sir," she beamed, "I've taken the liberty of ordering for you."

His mouth hung agape as he prepared to say something but no words were spoken. What was he to say? She was right…

He didn't really…

He didn't really have any experience in this.

He was beginning to shrink in his uniform. This was…

'This is uncharted territory…I know nothing…' he told himself, blatantly exposing his weakness…Well, he was admitting it to himself…and that was that. She didn't need to be told about that little detail…

"So, how was your day?" she asked, hoping to take their conversation to a lighter plain.

"It was satisfactory." he replied impassively, leaning back on the backrest of the chair.

Argilla sweat-dropped; oh well. But it wasn't as if she didn't expect that…

"Huh?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, "What does that mean?"

Gale raised an eyebrow; why was she doing that? Was this a ruse? Was she trying to test his intelligence by feigning ignorance to his statement thereby making him stupid when it should have been she in that pitiable state?

"Come on Gale! There has to be more than just that!" she openly reasoned.

He blinked, "There is nothing more worth mentioning. The day had gone by the way the previous days had. It had all been the same." he finished lazily.

She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned in closer to him before raising one of them, "Come on Gale. You as well as I, know, that no day can be completely identical to the previous one."

Gale rolled his eyes, "Yes; you are correct. Technically, it isn't empirically possible. But I would've guessed that you would've been able to grasp the concept in which I wanted to impart from reading within the lines of my statement and not just wallow in technicalities…"

Argilla was beginning to feel irritated. This man was just…vexing! He had a way of twisting her words so that it was she who appeared stupid instead of him!

Argilla rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So, what happened today?" she asked, forgetting all about his venomous sarcasm.

Gale raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Why did she do that…? He had meant for his sarcasm to get at her; to gnaw at her concept of pride…but it didn't. She merely rolled her eyes and shrugged it off…

And that word that she used…

'Whatever…'

Yes; that was the one…

How…

'How childish…' Yes. That was how he saw her. Why was she being childish…? When would she ever grow up?

"Come on! Tell!"

He made a sour face. She wasn't going to stop until he spoke, was she? He took a breath and prepared to speak when the waiter arrived. His eyebrow twitched; that had been happening to him a lot this evening…

"Here are your orders…" he said politely.

The two once more found themselves in solitude as the waiter walked away, Argilla having muttered a low 'thank you' to him.

"Well Gale?" she asked expectantly.

Well, this time, it would be him to interrupt, "What is this Argilla?"

She grinned mentally. It wasn't a strong drink…It was what was considered "normal" for men to drink.

"It's good Gale! Don't worry about it!"

Gale looked at her skeptically; as if telling her 'I'll throw this away the moment you turn your face.'

He gazed at her with mild suspicion as he watched her drink the contents of her glass. He waited until she was done and then, noted the slight pink tinge in her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled at him again, "So, how do you like your drink?"

Gale stared from her face to the aforesaid drink and blinked; well, there was one way to find out. He really didn't want to…but he felt that the situation warrant that he try it. One. It would be a waste of Macca if he didn't. Two. It would seem overly rude to refuse.

Oh well.

Bottoms up.

Argilla watched him with glee as he took her advice and drank the contents.

Gale blinked and looked at her, "It's…satisfactory." he told her blandly, lying through his teeth.

Argilla wanted to hit him on the head at that point. She knew that he was lying. She had seen how his eyes widened for but a moment in surprise as he drank his drink. And knowing Gale he would've expected his drink to be anything but good. His reaction though, no matter how minute, was proof enough that he hadn't expected his drink to taste the way it did; which was contrary to his previous assumption.

But she wasn't going to divulge anything to him. She'll let him get away with it…for now. The most important thing was that she saw the change in him. And for the love of God, now it wasn't due to excerpts of cheesy pornographic movies.

"Oh okay…So, then…tell me about your day Gale." she said again, as she leaned forward expectedly.

Gale brought his hand to his forehead; she just won't shut up…will she? Well, if she really insisted in a mundane monotone monologue, then, that was her choice.

"As you know, we've begun the meeting earlier today…"

Argilla listened to him as intently as she could; noting with great care the small and fleeting changes of facial expressions in him. She was glad that he had dropped his "party-pooper" attitude and had remained with her and was actually sipping his drink from time to time…Yes; she hadn't forgotten about that. He may be drinking it unconsciously…but she saw it nonetheless…

And now, he was rambling on and on…

"And then those engineers refused to work on the missile-defense systems…They keep stating that they hadn't the equipment to do it…" he paused as he shook his head, "When I checked and found that they indeed had the aforesaid equipment, I demanded an explanation for their tardiness…to which they stated that their superior was the only one at liberty to say…"

Argilla stifled a yawn. Man…Maybe she shouldn't have asked him that question…He was still rambling on and on…

"And then, when I finally caught the senior officer of the…"

Yup. It was definitely like that…He sounded like a retired old admiral who was telling veteran war stories to his grandchildren…Stories that didn't go anywhere…

"They were too troublesome!" he finished with an irritated huff.

At the change of demeanor, Argilla's attention suddenly snapped back into reality and focused now on Gale's face…and on his hand that was currently clutching his glass tightly.

Wow. His face was beet red…From sheer irritation, she gathered. His hands were clenched into fists…and his glass was empty.

That was his third shot…

She was impressed. Gale was still as composed as ever…But then again, she could tell that there were changes in him. One; it loosened his tongue. The alcohol had probably done that; the old Gale wouldn't have finished that…little tale…Two. His cheeks; they were flushed red. It was probably the mixture of the alcohol…and his vexation towards the object of their conversation.

"Well," she blinked, "at least you got them to work right?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the backrest, but not before gesturing for the waiter to refill his drink. Argilla raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"That's precisely the point! Those people were so lethargic that none of the missile grids from the southern part of Muladhara were operational!" he finished with utter displeasure and contempt as he sipped his now re-filled drink.

She blinked; she had no idea that he had this sort of predisposition…They were right after all. Gale really was…human.

"So, again," grinned Argilla, "how was your day?"

At this, having totally lost his inhibitions due to the alcoholic influence, he glared at her, "It was…wretched."

So it wasn't satisfactory after all…

xxxxx

Argilla bit her lip as she and Gale continued to walk through the halls of their barrack. He had a lot to drink that night and she had suggested that they retire for the night…to which he openly agreed.

And now, they were walking along the familiar halls…Gale had offered to walk her but she had declined seeing that he was…intoxicated more than she. It would be prudent for her to walk him back to his room rather than have it the other way around.

But he didn't concur. He had decided that since he was the man, that he should walk her…

She sighed; she really didn't want to argue with him…Well, not any more than she already did…

"Okay Gale, here we are."

Gale blinked, "Right." He looked at the pink-haired female in front of him solemnly…but what his face and façade concealed, his raging demon within openly divulged…

She blinked; was she seeing things…? Or was it real emotions dancing playfully within Gale's emerald orbs? She peered deeper still within his eyes in order to decipher them…But it wasn't any good as Gale blinked his eyes, probably noticing the way he was acting himself.

"Well, goodnight Argilla…" he told her with his deep and cool tone.

Argilla could feel blood rushing up to her face as she continued to find herself within his powerful gaze…and at hearing his low albeit seductive tone.

"Goodnight Gale…Um," she paused, "are you going to be alright by yourself…? You had a lot to drink and…" she trailed off but stopped as the man before her shook his head and closed his eyes, "I'll be fine."

She smiled; believing him, "I had a nice time. I hope you did too."

At that, Gale's head snapped awake.

Did he have a nice time…?

He nodded at her and curtly replied, "I'll see you in the morning at 0500 hours."

A part of her felt disappointed at his response; but as she contemplated over the issue deeper still and as she realized that it had been Gale that she was talking to, she reckoned that she could be a bit more understanding.

It was more than what she should expect from him.

She nodded back, "Mn!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, not the least bit tired from their exploits.

He nodded again and had his eyes that were deadly fixed on hers, finally turn themselves away.

Argilla smiled within as she felt her heart soar. It was happening…and she knew it. Gale was loosening up; she just had to persevere.

At seeing him beginning to walk away and she herself being carried away by her emotions, she suddenly zipped up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Gale looked at woman before him with a perplexed facial expression and before he could utter a word, he felt her soft moist lips on his cheek.

He blinked and a moment later, the contact was eliminated, "Goodnight Gale." he heard her speak, her lips tugged upwards for a genuine smile.

His heart, that had been thus far beating erratically, beat even faster and harder as he now found himself under her intense gaze. What was she looking at? Why was she looking at him that way?

At that moment, as his control felt complacent and his inhibitions all but nullified, he felt his ever steadfast resolve beginning to crumble.

He felt his insides tie itself in a knot as his breathing became constricted; did she have any idea of what she was doing…? Of what she was doing to him?

He blinked again as he saw her back a step, preparing to enter her room, and apparently, leaving him outside of it.

Drat.

"You let loose tonight Gale." she stated with a small smile, "It's…a side of you that I haven't seen before."

"I like it." she said gently, softly.

At those words, Gale's chest tightened. But nonetheless, he said nothing; neither urging the female to continue nor to cease her mindless babble.

"Bye…"

A moment later, Gale was met not with his teammate's pink eyes, but with the door's gray surface.

He turned abruptly and began to walk away, all the while having her words ringing in his ears…

"_I like it…" _

xxxxx


	6. Perplexity and Clarity

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, LEMON.**

**Chapter 6: Perplexity and Clarity **

"How was your little date?"

She froze as she heard a low and masculine voice in the dark. She smiled and turned to the source of the voice and was met with a pair of glowing crimson orbs. She blinked, "It wasn't a date. And it went fine."

The man before her walked onward and stepped closer to her, "It better not be." he said, lightly pouting.

She chuckled at that. He was so insecure…

And the funny thing was…he was directing it at Gale! Good heavens! Of all the people…

She took the last step that separated the two of them and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him to her, "Oh Heat…You're my only huggable bear…You know that." she cooed to him softly, wooing him.

She knew that she had succeeded as she felt him shrug his shoulders. Giggling a bit, she tiptoed and cupped his face in her hand, pulling it down towards hers.

He complied.

Their lips then found one another's in the dark.

xxxxx

Gale awoke to a stinging headache. He clutched his head in sheer agony with one of his hands while the other felt for the loudly buzzing alarm clock.

A smashing sound was heard.

That was better.

He then fell back on his bed, having his eyes still tightly shut. As the seconds ticked by and as his thoughts got all the more organized, his memory from the previous night's events finally took shape.

He remembered bumping into Argilla…their time at the tavern…her kiss on his cheek…and her last line to him.

"_I like it…" _

At that thought, he saw her shining pink eyes within his mind. He suddenly sat up with lightning speed, his eyes wide open.

He frowned, 'So early in the morning…and that's what I'm pondering over…' he thought, scolding himself.

He forced his mind to relinquish his thoughts of her. He had more important things to think of…That, and because he was angry at himself.

He was angry because he didn't like what he was feeling.

He was angry of what he was beginning to feel towards her.

xxxxx

The briefing had commenced and had ended. He had sent the team away for their duties and he was glad that he was going to be amongst his thoughts once more.

"Gale."

Well, scratch that.

Not really.

He stifled a groan as he heard his name passing through her lips. Yes; she had not been sent away…

Although he wanted to.

He didn't dislike her or resent her…but it was just that he found it harder and harder to control and contain himself whenever he was around her.

And the worst part was, he wasn't enjoying it. None of the feelings that she had evoked from him had been pleasurable. All of them were preludes that led nowhere. Like a promising debut of a play…only for it to be thrown into a fiasco by the bungling of an idiot's performance.

Yes. It was definitely like that.

All that he felt towards her was…deprivation. He sighed at that. Like a donkey being led with a carrot-stick, he continued to follow her, hanging on her every word…only to realize in the end that she was a pie that he would never ever get to have a piece of.

And now, she was to remain with him.

It had been Serph's orders. They had been ordered to map out the entirety of Samsara Tunnels and oversee its purification. They had also been ordered to device the filtering scheme for the sparkling yet toxic liquid.

Oh well.

He turned to her, "Argilla. Let's get to work."

xxxxx

The hours had gone by and the two had kept to themselves; they had previously discussed the Samsara Tunnel cartography and that was easy.

The hard part was about the filtering system…

They were halfway done though.

He stole a glance at her and saw her concentrated facial expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, her pink eyes blazing in rigidity…and her lips…

They were situated in a quaint pout.

"Gale."

He snapped out of his daze.

"Argilla. What can I do for you?" he asked stoically, only for his facial expression to give way into that of a perplexed and puzzled one.

She chuckled, "You've been looking at me for a whole minute now."

He had?! He had been looking at her for that long a time?! How come he didn't notice!? That wasn't the real question though. The question was: how the heck didn't he notice that she noticed him noticing her?! Damn!

He suppressed a strong blush and said nothing.

"Now, it's me who should be asking you. Is there anything I could do for you?"

He cleared his throat, "No…There's nothing…"

Argilla grinned within. He was bored, wasn't he?

"Gale," she said, standing up.

He immediately followed her and looked up at her from where he sat with a raised eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "There isn't much to be done right now Gale. You are bored and so am I. So, let's bail." she finished with a grin.

He blinked, and then narrowed his eyes, "Do you have any idea of whom you are speaking with Argilla? Have you forgotten that I lead Muladhara as we speak…? I can have you arrested…"

Here, her grin widened and her green-haired partner leaned back. What was she getting at?

"Oh I haven't forgotten Gale. But I know you won't have me arrested." she said mischievously.

He blinked and continued to stare at her with the same bemused expression, "Oh?"

She nodded and giggled, "Yes. You're the one who said that the key to excellent battle performance was a sound mind and body, right?"

"Yes…" he nodded, trailing off, "I am quite aware of that…But what does it have to do with-"

She outstretched her arms as she twirled herself in front him, "So, that settles it. You and I are neither in the 'correct state of mind and body' to continue working on this crap."

Yes; he had heard her alright…Her words wrung true…But it was something else entirely…He had watched, amazed…as she twirled herself in front of him, being in awe as he saw her body move with utter elegance…and grace…

Granted that it had happened only for but a moment…but for him, it had been a complete rendition of a play…

"Gale?"

He was brought back from his reverie by her voice.

"Er…What?" he asked.

She chuckled, "I asked you what you think! You're spacing out on me!"

Again, he could feel the surging of his blood throughout his system. But he paid it no heed and instead focused on the female in front of him instead.

He shook his head in consideration, "I…I suppose that your theory is feasible…"

She wanted to snort right there. That was his way of saying "Yes you're right. I'm bored and so are you. So, let's ditch this and come back later."

With a giggle, she grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him up, "Well, what are we waiting for!?"

Gale opened his mouth to protest but had instead had the wind knocked out of him as he was hastily and haphazardly dragged away from the room.

Well, he supposed that he could use the break anyway.

xxxxx

He blinked; his face calm and unfazed, his eyes steely yet half-lidded. What was he doing again…?

Right.

Taking a load off.

His stomach churned at that.

If he was taking a load off, then why did he feel all the more stressed out?

Right.

It was because of her.

And her presence.

From the corner of his eyes, he stole a glance at her. There she was, sitting beside him, her face directed at the horizon before them, her lips set on a quaint little smile. He frowned; what was he doing there again?

He sighed.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked him, rousing him from his ominous and clearly negative thoughts.

He turned to her and spoke, "What are we doing here?" he asked unfeelingly, finally voicing out his opinion.

She giggled as she met his eyes head on, "What does it look like? We're sitting on a bench. We're at the park and marveling at the sight of the sunset."

He looked at her as if she had grown two heads and raised a curious and disbelieving eyebrow. She giggled again. That was the very definition of the word "clueless" in her opinion.

"Argilla…this is-"

"Isn't a waste of time Gale." she hastily spoke, cutting him off, not wishing to hear any more of his negative comments. They just put a damper on things, she reckoned.

Gale touched his forehead and gave her a confused look, "Argilla, we could be doing something more-"

"Productive, I know." she spoke hastily once more, cutting him off once more.

His jade eyes widened for but a moment before settling back to their original sizes. She had done that not once but twice! And the most amazing thing was that she had used the exact words that he had in mind!

It was two things. One; she was just like him. Great minds thought alike. He internally and involuntarily smiled within at that notion. Two; she knew him quite well enough in order to predict his choice of words. Thus, making her efforts of cutting him off, a result of mere chance and a game of probability and percentage.

He frowned internally at that.

"But Gale, this is a _great_ thing to do." she said with a gentle smile, her voice being laced with nothing but honestly and alluring promise.

And so, he pushed her a bit more, "Why is that exactly? And what is the objective of this…activity?" he asked nonchalantly, crossing his arms.

She giggled and he stiffened; why did she have that effect on him?

"Oh Gale! There is no…'objective' in this sort of thing!" she chirped.

"Then what's the purpose of us being here? This is just being without reason…" he refuted back, his eyes darting at hers intently, challenging her assertion.

She didn't back down and met him head-on, "Gale. There are some things…that you need to do without reason." He opened his mouth to refute her again but she motioned for him to be silent and spoke, "But right now, that isn't what our concern is. This," she said, pointing to the sunset, "is a picturesque scene. It's beautiful…don't you think? It's a fleeting moment within our existence…Don't you see, that by appreciating those around us at that particular moment in time, that time freezes at that single moment? Preserving and etching it forever within our hearts…and minds?"

He gave her a blank look, clearly not understanding her point of view.

She sighed and scooted over closer to him. He suppressed the thumping of his heart as she neared him. Still with that innocent smile on her face, she parted her lips once more, "Just look at the sunset. Please?"

He sighed; he had no choice but to oblige her. He turned his face away from hers and looked at the so-called "beautiful" and "picturesque" scenery and saw nothing but the sun's rays.

"Those are the sun's rays being reflected…What is so special about that?" he asked bluntly; his voice purely monotonous.

She sighed, and came over closer to him, leaning in closer to him, her lips near his ear and whispered, "Just look Gale. See how those rays would slowly shift their positions…so slowly, gently…like a dance. And look at how those gentle yet powerful and striking colors and hues change within each second…Each of those rays and colors that we have watched…aren't the same rays and colors that we have seen a second ago, even if we are speaking of the same rays and colors!"

Okay; she had officially lost him.

She chuckled, "What I mean is, time waits for no one. Everything on this earth, may it be the sun's rays, the flowers, the oceans…you or me…are all fleeting in existence. For example," she said, leaning back, looking at him, their eyes meeting, "I'm not the same Argilla you knew yesterday."

He raised an eyebrow, "But that's impossible. You are exactly the Argilla I've spoken to yesterday and just a few hours prior. What you are assuming isn't empirically possible." he said in a tone of pure absolutism.

"That's where you're wrong Gale." she said with a tight smile, "Technically, I'm still the same Argilla…but not really. Within every moment in time, I change. I'm either a day or a second older than what I used to be. Therefore, I cannot be the same Argilla you saw yesterday."

His green eyes flashed in astonishment.

He…never looked at things in that way before…

She nodded and widened her smile, "What I'm saying…really, is that sometimes, we have to get out of the whole rat-race. Why? Because we're being too preoccupied with that and meeting our deadlines and all that…and we're not even seeing how our life is passing us by…We are aging…and time is moving without us and we didn't even know it." she said with a hint of sadness.

"…"

She sighed once more, "I just wanted to share this with you Gale…because…neither you nor I will experience this particular sunset ever again. Once that sun sets completely, it's gone forever. Even if more sunsets come tomorrow or the next day, it isn't _this_ sunset Gale. It isn't _our_ sunset…"

"Do you…understand?" she asked gently.

"…" What was he supposed to say…? He was…amazed. Never in his life had he ever considered such concepts. Aa…the ephemeral nature of all that was in existence…

He saw now what she said. As he gazed into her eyes deeply, memorizing her oh so carefully, watching her wavy pink locks sway in the breeze gently…Yes; they would never be there again. They would never again experience this, this moment that they were sharing. It was a fragment in time that was destined to be frozen at that moment of existence only.

Those locks of hers would never sway the way they did at that moment…

Never again.

And she…she would never again be as young as she was right at that moment; and neither would he.

And so, answering her question…

He had no choice but to oblige her and tell her the truth.

"I understand."

xxxxx

"You're spending a lot of time with him."

She sighed and cupped his face in her hand, "Heat…It's not like that."

"Then what the fuck is it?!" he thundered, standing up suddenly from his bed, lightly startling her.

Clearly, he didn't understand. He had been noticing it…the gradual change…that is. Sure, he and Cielo and relinquished their positions on this "Gale operation" and had left it all to Argilla…but as he saw her beginning to change, beginning to spend more and more time with the old man…

He was beginning to have second thoughts.

She had been so preoccupied with him that he couldn't help but think that she was beginning to forget about him…

Argilla sighed.

She should've expected that Heat wouldn't be able to take this whole thing with her and Gale for long.

"I mean, our sentences are over Argilla! Why the fuck are you still hanging on him teaching him this sort of crap!?" he asked, anger written all over his features.

Now, he really wasn't interested in turning Gale into his hip rockstar. What was the point anyway!? Their sentences had ended. And right now, he didn't like the way things were going.

She frowned at him and stood as well, "Look Heat, you and I as well as Cielo had thrown Gale's life into a living hell! It's a limbo for him! And it was because of us! Don't you feel the least bit guilty?! Don't you feel that you have to do something to repair that damage?!"

He felt regretful for but a moment before resuming his livid countenance, "Don't you think that you've helped him enough?" he asked in a low tone, "Why are you getting as close to him as possible?! Why are you treating him as if he were a mental case?! Giving him all those sissy talks?! Just take him to a strip club and pass him a damn whore and then leave damn it!"

She glared at him, "Is that how you look at Gale!? As someone whom you could just blow off and neglect and pass to the next person in line?!"

"Isn't that what you're doing to me?" he asked venomously; glaring daggers at her, clearly outdoing her rendition.

At that, she immediately froze.

He had been right.

She had…been neglecting him lately. Maybe he was right. Maybe she really was spending a lot of time with Gale.

Her eyes relinquished their glare and gazed at him apologetically, "Heat I…I didn't mean to-"

"Save it." he said to her coldly, "I don't want to hear it." he finished as crossed his arms, turning from her.

She bit her lip; now she felt all the more guilty.

Without hesitation, she lunged herself at him, embracing him from behind, her face buried at the small of his back, her arms around his waist tightly, "Heat…I'm sorry…Please, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

She heard nothing but his irritable grunt.

It would take more than this to woo him, she supposed.

"Heat…please…" she whispered huskily, her throat suddenly feeling dry. She abandoned his waist and walked in front of him. He turned his face away, not looking at her. She wanted to giggle at the sight of him.

He was being childish and he knew it.

Humoring him, she let her hand come up to his face, to touch his cheek.

Heat stiffened quite a bit as he felt her warm hand on his cheek. But he didn't falter. He was as statuesque as ever. No way! After neglecting him for so many days, tricks like this won't entice him.

"Heat…"

Okay. That did it.

His name passed through her lips in a throaty purr, laced with need and apology. He knew that he shouldn't turn his face to look at her; but there was a voice in his head, a very alluring one that was pushing him to.

So, finally giving in, his face turned to meet hers and he immediately wished he didn't.

Her eyes were glazed with so much emotion that he didn't have the time to decipher them all before he found himself being kissed by her full and luscious lips.

Seeing his distracted state, she pried his lips apart and ventured within.

Sensing her in his mouth, Heat growled. She wasn't supposed to do that! Commanded by the primordial calling of male machismo, his hands immediately latched themselves on her hips, pulling her roughly against him, meshing her lithe, tiny and weak form against his hard chest, and kissed her roughly.

She whimpered and he didn't care.

He backed her towards the nearest wall and slammed her against it, earning him a yelp of protest from her.

Well, no.

He had humored her enough with the issue about Gale. Now, it was she who must humor him in his desires.

She felt his eager and strong hands tug at her uniform hurriedly, wanting to feast on the flesh that lay hidden within. She obliged him.

His lips had finally left hers and had gone for the succulent flesh of her neck, biting the skin without reserve. And she let him. She closed her eyes and just pulled him closer to her, her arms wrapped around his neck. She moaned his name openly, letting him do whatever it was he wanted.

He deserved it.

"…Heat!" she squealed as he tore her corset from her, exposing to him her brassiere. She frowned; those uniforms kept on disappearing on her! The staff were beginning to wonder damn it!

She was met with a growl for a response. He left her neck and now their eyes met. Suddenly, all of the words that she had wanted to utter…all of the curses that she had wanted to spurt out had suddenly died. His eyes were on her now, gazing at her intently, daring her to silently challenge him.

She parted her lips to say something but no words came.

She yelped again as he once more crashed his lips against hers, effectively silencing her.

Heat's hands worked on her tiresome uniform, wanting to have her bare against him. She had been neglecting him…hadn't she…? Couldn't she see how much he needed her? Couldn't she see that he needed her more than Gale did her?

Argilla felt her heart thump as she felt herself completely bare…and he as well.

Her poor teddy bear…

He missed her, didn't he…?

Well, she promised that she would make it up to him…and so, she shall.

She sharply breathed as she sucked in the air as she felt him forcibly enter her, but not before having herself hoisted against him, having herself wedged in between him and the wall behind her.

All protests were decimated as she felt nothing but pleasure now within his strong and forceful hands.

Heat groaned at the contact; at the feel of her against him. It had been too long since he had made love to her. His body had been lonely without her; his soul had been kept like a wild animal at solitary confinement, wishing silently to be set free…

His desire had transcended all forms of wishing and hoping and fantasizing and had now been unleashed upon her like a tidal wave, a maelstrom, intent on taking her…intent on making her fulfill his flight of the imagination…

He groaned loudly, muttering her name every now and then, as he closed his eyes, feeling her warmth against his engorged member. He growled as he felt her tight walls clenching against him, boxing him in without any chance of escape.

She could feel sweat forming all over their bodies, trickling down and merging into one pool at the place where their bodies met.

Her eyes dilated in sheer ecstasy as he continued to move within her savagely…primordially…She loved making love to him this way. He was passionate, wasn't he…?

The two could feel their end nearing…

And then, it had come and claimed them.

They yelled each other's name in the heat of the moment, throwing themselves off the cliff of reality and plunged down to the dark abyss of surrealism…of unreality…

Heat grabbed onto her tightly as he felt weakness invading his body, his strength having abandoned his form. He slowly slid down, taking her with him.

Soon, he reached the floor and he lay down, with her on top of him. He felt her rest her head on his chest, hearing her breathing, panting.

"Heat…" he heard her breathe out.

He closed his eyes, "Man…That was overdue." he commented casually. She raised an eyebrow but then suddenly realized what he meant.

The sex was overdue.

She chuckled; he was such a baby…

"I know. I'm sorry…It won't happen again…" she trailed off, chuckling.

He tightened his hold on her, "It better not."

She raised her head from his chest and propped her arms on his chest, looking at him curiously. He scoffed, "You're spending too much time with the old man…" he paused and continued, "You're beginning to forget about me." he whispered, pouting like a ten-year old.

She leaned down and kissed him. A moment later, she pulled away, "Heat…I'm spending time with him because he's my friend. And he is yours too. But that won't come in between you and me. Not in a million years."

He said nothing but grunted.

She giggled at that and rested her face on his chest once more.

He was such a baby.

xxxxx

She grabbed his hand and dragged him all over the streets. Gale yanked his hand back but to no avail. She wouldn't let go.

"Argilla…" he said, raising an eyebrow, "Where are we going?"

She giggled, "To celebrate!"

He frowned, "There's nothing to celebrate. We have just-"

"Completed the design for the new reactor right!? Well, that's huge progress don't you think!?" she asked excitedly, her eyes widening in mischief and mayhem.

"Yes but-"

"So we need to celebrate! It's not everyday that we can calibrate an already working prototype only to discover the flaw of the mechanism's design and thus improve it by changing the mathematical equation to which its principle of operation had been based right?!"

He blinked; she had said that in just one breath.

She must really be high on her sugar levels…Hm…perhaps it was time to create reforms pertaining to the victuals at the mess hall as well as the deployed and distributed rations…

"So there!" she said, interrupting his thoughts, "We have to celebrate! Treat ourselves! So, next time, we'll be more inspired to work!"

He blinked, "What?"

He stopped walking, thus forcing her to stop as well.

She sighed, their hands still intertwined, and took a step closer to him, "What now Gale?"

He blinked at her and looked at her blankly, "You said that we need to treat ourselves, meaning, exhibit unreasonable behavior and indulge in unproductive actions, in order to inspire ourselves to perform our duties more effectively thus resulting in optimal efficiency in the future."

"Yea. So?" she asked, still not grasping his point. She was, by now, used to his weird sense of wording.

He touched his forehead with his free hand and nodded, "But we are doing the work we are doing for the sake of survival and the sake of the wellbeing of the people. Isn't that an impetus enough? In my opinion, there isn't a need for this. It's clearly illogical and devoid of reason."

She rolled her eyes, "Gale! Doing stuff for the people and sacrificing is fine! But…" she then looked at him sadly, "Don't forget about yourself too. You are worth something too. You are worth sacrificing for. So…don't carry the entire burden yourself."

His breathing stopped as he heard her. He was…worth sacrificing for…?

She nodded, "Just as you sacrifice and work for the wellbeing of our tribe members, other tribe members sacrifice and work…just for your wellbeing. It's…a give and take relationship Gale. Don't…And…I repeat, _don't_ carry the entire burden by yourself."

He blinked at that, still shocked. Was that true…? If it was…

"Who?" he asked boldly, not with the intention of trapping her, but asking for the sake of pure and genuine curiosity.

She smiled wholeheartedly, "Me."

At that, again, he felt himself tongue-tied.

Argilla saw the expression on his face and there continued, "There's no harm in being happy and letting loose for a while Gale. You're not going to be letting your career be affected anyway! This is just a way for us to…release ourselves and just…have fun!"

For some unknown reason, her words had inspired something within him…And so, his mind considered her proposal more carefully…

"…So, what you mean to say is that this activity that we are to undergo is a form of a positive reinforcement…or perhaps even a reward for the goals that we have achieved, correct?"

"H-huh?" she asked, now having their roles reversed. Now, it was he who didn't make sense.

He touched his forehead once more, his eyes boring into hers intently, hell-bent on making her understand his point of view, "What I mean, is that this, what we are doing is a form of reinforcing our earlier behavior as a form of reward so that the desired behavior, which is our superlative performance may be repeated and perhaps even surpassed."

She looked at him with a sour face. She knew what he was talking about but…Did he _always_ have to put things in medical, psychological technical jargon?

"Never mind." he told her.

She giggled, "Anyway, what I'm saying is that, we just had a major breakthrough! We need a treat! For ourselves!"

"Get it?" she prodded.

He blinked, "I do not comprehend…"

She giggled; there was that infamous line of his again…

"You will Gale. You will."

xxxxx

His jade eyes widened as he entered the premises. It was…

"This is an assault to the senses…" he trailed off, wide-eyed as he surveyed the area around him. There were lights of different hues, flashing in accordance with each other, forming some sort of symbol.

He blinked and blinked once more.

"Nice huh?" his companion asked.

He shook his head, "I…I am being over-stimulated…" he responded, his voice slightly shaking.

She giggled, "No you're not! Over-stimulated? What the heck is that Gale? You sure do come up with weird terms!" she said.

"I…"

She giggled again, "You're just not used to it! Come on!" she said, as she wrapped an arm around his and walked in.

She couldn't help but feel amused at seeing his lost countenance. He was just scared because he didn't know how to react to this sort of thing. After all, he had no experience about it…so, how can he know?

It was just a typical human behavior to be frightened and unsure when met with the face of the unknown and uncertainty.

Gale's behavior was just natural.

That was why she held onto him. She wanted to let him know that she would see him through the thick forests of mystery and the deep oceans of enigma. She wouldn't abandon him in the face of this "monster" before them.

It wasn't even that big a place. Not really. It was just a quaint little place; a bar. Well…not really. It was more like a disco hall. She was guessing that Gale had never been within one and her assumption had been confirmed when she saw his reaction.

Well, this wouldn't kill him.

There was a first time for everything.

'It's never too late! No one is ever too old for anything!'

She suddenly had a vision of eighty-year olds still partying away at the dance floor wearing skimpy clothes. She couldn't help but shudder at that.

'Erm…maybe there are exceptions.' she thought with a sweat-dropped.

A few moments later, they found themselves seated at their own table, having their drinks, listening to the loud music.

She giggled, "So, it's nice huh?" she asked, raising her voice a bit so that he may hear her.

Gale blinked at her, "I do not…comprehend any of this Argilla."

She giggled, "That's because we're not doing anything!" She suddenly stood and he raised a questioning eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

She held out her hand and grinned, "Come on Gale. Let's dance."

He blinked, "What?"

She giggled again, "You heard me! Let's dance!" she chirped cheerfully.

Before he could object, she had grabbed his arm and had dragged him away from their table, hastily leading him to the dance floor where people her age had flocked around, dancing to the beat of the music.

Gale could feel blood rushing up to his head; and more specifically, to his face. There they were, standing in the middle of the sea of people. What was he supposed to do now!?

Dance…?

He…

"Argilla…What…?" he asked; unsure and slightly frightened at his current disposition.

She twirled herself in front of him and swayed her hips rhythmically with the tune and giggled at him as she paused, "Dance Gale! Just let yourself go…! Just dance to the beat!" she told him excitedly, beaming and flashing him her sweetest smiles.

'Easy for…her to say.' he thought as he continued to stand there; totally aloof and totally awkward.

His eyes meandered over to her features as she continued to dance…

It was…

He blushed harder.

She was…enthralling.

Argilla had hoped that by showing him what it was to dance, that he would follow her example. She stopped and held his hand, "Come on Gale! Don't just stand there! Move your body! Dance!"

Gale wanted to shoot her right there and then.

Wasn't it obvious that he couldn't!?

His stomach was churning wildly within him that he felt as if it would have a mind of its own and just leave him by traveling up to his throat before leaving through his lips altogether!

But all the same…

He focused on her again.

Again, as his jade eyes landed on her again, as he watched her dance and watched how her body moved to the beat of the music, how her hips swayed…how her hair seemed to soar and fly in different directions but never looking misplaced…and how that twinkling smile of hers never left her lips…

Once more, he felt stupefied.

He felt the world freeze…

He saw the surroundings fade and become totally obscured…

And then…suddenly, he blinked.

'W-what…where am I?' he asked in utter confusion as he found himself not within the premises of the disco floor…but within the walls of a room.

A room with only darkness surrounding him. He looked around and saw that the crowd had disappeared…and that…

'Where's Argilla…?' he thought.

"I'm here."

He turned and saw her behind him, "Argilla…Where…?"

She shook her head, "Gale…Gale…" she chanted over and over.

"What?" he asked in response. What did she want? And why was she saying his name over and over again…?

"Let's dance…"

At that, his heart skipped at beat and his sight became woozy.

"Gale!!" a female voice shouted, penetrating the thick veil of unconsciousness in his mind.

At that, he opened his eyes, and there, as his sights became focused, he saw his pink-haired comrade.

"Argilla…? What…Where…?"

No good.

Nothing coherent would pass his lips…

She smiled weakly at him, "Gale, you're in your room."

At comprehending her statement, he immediately bolted upright and looked around.

Argilla bit her lip as she looked at his lost countenance. Granted that his eyes were as cold and steely as they always were…but there was just something in him that she knew to be lost.

And that was what he was at that moment.

He was lost.

She sighed, "You…you fainted at the bar. So, I decided to bring you home."

He…what? He fainted? That couldn't be right!

He immediately turned to her direction, "I fainted?" he asked in sheer incredulity. She nodded in response, "Yes…" she suddenly cast her face down and he didn't know why.

She was sighing…and her cheeks drooped slightly.

At that moment, he felt his body move without the commands of his mind…His hand suddenly moved over to her face…and then, a moment later, his hand rested upon the soft skin of her chin and cheek. He slowly tilted her face upwards, "Argilla…" he said, breathing out her name.

At his touch, something awoke within the pink-haired woman. She had been touched on her face countless of times…but it never felt that way…At least…

'Never…except when Heat touches me…'

She suddenly gasped at her own realization and she instead followed the persuasive tug of Gale's hand and there…she was met face to face and eye to eye with their jade-eyed comrade, "Gale…" she said, breathing out his name the way he did hers.

She didn't know why but as they locked gazes, she suddenly felt a lump in her throat…

But why was that so…?

'Gale is a comrade…A comrade…' she said to her mind over and over…

'She's a comrade…A comrade…' he screamed within his mind over and over…

At that moment, again, as their eyes met, communicating…passing on to the other those silent and encrypted messages…those messages that only their souls could decipher…the world seemed to freeze once more…

He didn't know how long they had gone on that way but he was thankful to the gods that they had not abandoned him as his mind had finally resumed control of his being and his recalcitrant body and spoke, "Argilla…What happened? What's wrong?" he asked, finally regaining his stoic countenance…and finally eliminating the innocent yet electrical physical contact in between them as he removed his hand from her face.

She blinked; what…was that just now…?

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

She shook her head, finally gathering her thoughts, "Oh um…I…" Yes; at the event of her gathering her thoughts, she immediately felt melancholy once more, "Gale, I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Sorry…? What for?"

She looked at him with a drooping face, "I shouldn't have forced you to go there…I…I know that you've never really been in one of those…and I was just forcing you to…"

"That's not the case here Argilla." he stated calmly, cutting her off.

"H-huh?" she asked, confused, her eyes peering intently into his jade orbs.

He touched his forehead and spoke, "Argilla, the fault is mine and not yours."

She blinked, "No…It's mine…I was the one who brought you there and…"

"And I was the one who allowed myself to be brought to such a venue." he told her nonchalantly, once more cutting her off.

"But I-"

"But nothing." he said, "I brought this upon myself. If I really was uninterested in procuring entrance to such an…establishment, then…I wouldn't have allowed you to bring me there in the first place."

She blinked. Oh. That was how he saw it…?

Gale was unfeeling, yes. He knew that his personality or his behavior, for that matter, was almost most of the time incomprehensible to others the way others' personalities and behaviors were incomprehensible to him…However, that did not mean that he was blind, deaf and dumb to them.

Just because he didn't know why a person was sad didn't mean that he knew not that that person was sad. No; whatever the reason was, a person who was sad _was_ a person who was sad.

And right now, he knew that his comrade…was indeed, in such an ill feeling.

And so, he draped a hand on her shoulder, "Argilla, please do not worry about me or blame yourself for this." he said as he peered deeply into her eyes, "Moreover, I should thank you for a…stimulation-filled evening."

Argilla blinked, "H-huh?" she asked, stammering.

He was…he wasn't upset…?

He shook his head, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have dreamed of going in there. And for that effort, I thank you."

She smiled, "You're welcome Gale."

And at that smile…he knew that a part of him that he had sworn didn't exist, flicker with life. At that moment as he bore witness to that smile, he knew that he had lost.

She had imbedded the seed of the unknown within his cold heart.

And now he had feared that it had…blossomed.

xxxxx


	7. Impulsive

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES.**

**Chapter 7: Impulsive**

He watched her leave from his room. As the doors had closed firmly and he had made sure that he was completely alone, he had finally released the breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

Only when she had left had he really paid attention to himself. He raised an eyebrow. He was not in his uniform. His hood was missing and his hair had run free.

He blinked and looked at himself as saw that he was half naked. His torso was bare.

With an irritating sense of unwanted excitement, he reached for the blankets and peeked within it in order to see what lay beneath.

He didn't know why…but he felt a wave of displeasure as he saw that he was wearing his pajama bottom.

'…'

'She changed you.' a voice said.

'So she did.' he replied back coolly.

'You're upset.'

'I'm no such thing.' he denied openly.

'You're upset that she didn't leave you completely naked.'

At that, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

'…'

The voice snickered, 'Cheer up mate! Maybe as she changed you, she liked what she saw…?' it taunted mischievously, earning it a strong blush from the stoic green-haired man.

He immediately shook his head as blood began to invade his face and his brain, "Enough of this nonsense."

xxxxx

Heat and Argilla walked through the halls hand in hand. She didn't know why…but she just wanted to hold his hand. She knew that he wouldn't like it and would probably shove her away when they were in public…but he didn't.

He did no such thing and he just held her hand.

She smiled at that.

She was glad that he was opening up to her more. She was glad that he understood her position with Gale. She was glad that he wasn't jealous.

She giggled.

"What?" the man beside her grunted.

She smiled at that; some things never change.

She giggled still and hugged his arm to her chest and nuzzled her face on his arm, "Nothing…"

He snarled at her, "Keep that up and your face will decorate the wall." he told her bluntly.

She snorted, "I'd like to see you try."

He groaned, "You're embarrassing me!" he hissed.

Yes; in his opinion, she did. When they were hand in hand, it was fine. But when she was hanging onto him like some lovesick puppy, it was different. The holding hands thing, he can tolerate. But this…?

Needless to say, this sort of behavior was getting to him.

She giggled and let his arm free, just contenting herself with holding his hand instead, "Meanie…" she grumbled.

Wanting to change the topic, he cleared his throat and spoke nonchalantly, "So, what do you think the old man wants now?"

Yes; they were both heading to the Strategy Room. It had been the afternoon and they had just finished their training exercises and were planning on grabbing an early dinner only to have their plans thwarted when they had received a transmission from Gale, requesting their presence at the aforesaid room.

Oh well.

Argilla thought for a while, "Hm…I don't really know Heat. The last thing we were talking about was about the Samsara Tunnels…That's it." she finished wistfully.

Heat shrugged his shoulders, "Well, whatever. We'll know when we're there."

A moment later, they had entered the Strategy Room and voila, there was their green-haired comrade.

"What's up Gale?" Argilla asked.

Gale stiffened as he had let his eyes meet hers. It had been an entire nineteen hours since he had seen her…

'I know. I count.' he said to himself as he contemplated the exact number of hours that they had last seen one another.

And now, as he saw her, he couldn't help but feel a lightheaded sensation within his chest; a feeling that was undoubtedly shattered as he laid his eyes on the redhead beside her. He frowned internally at that.

"Hey old man!" his loud voice bellowed, "We're wasting time damn it! Argilla asked you a damn question!"

Gale blinked at that. She did?

He didn't even notice.

Heat frowned, 'Shit man…Damn…' he thought as he was torn in between two equally compelling emotions; humor and lividness.

He didn't know what he should feel at that moment. The situation, to him, seemed so comical…that he could laugh about it all day and all night…but at the same time, it sent him a painful prick in his chest as he recognize it to be a situation that challenged him.

Yes.

The green-haired man challenged him.

'Damn bastard…' he thought as he clenched his hands into fists, 'Just try to move into my territory and I'll tear you apart old man…' he thought malevolently.

It was so obvious that it was practically choking him.

The old man was attracted to his lover.

'Damn…and I didn't think that he had balls for that sort of thing…' he thought with a wince.

"Gale?" Argilla asked again. What was it with them!? Gale seemed so clueless and Heat looked as if he had a world of his own!

Where was everybody!? Weren't they summoned there because of pertinent business!? Sheesh!

At the sound of her loud voice, Gale shook his head and snapped attentively. He touched his forehead, and proceeded to clear his throat, "Yes. Enough stalling…"

"_You're_ the _only_ one holding us up…Damn old man…" Heat grumbled underneath his breath.

Gale heard that. But like he said, there was no more stalling to be had. And so, he let it slide. He looked at the two of them and opened his mouth to talk when another issue caught his attention, "Where is Cielo?"

The three looked around and saw that the blue-haired young man wasn't among them.

Their questions were put to rest when the doors opened, to reveal a running and panting Cielo, "Sorry mon! Had to answer nature's call. Hehe…" he laughed.

The three groaned and Gale touched his forehead. That…was a complete waste of time.

"If there aren't any more distractions, I'd like to begin the briefing." Gale said indifferently, not even sparing Cielo a glance.

"Wat crawled up his ass and died?" asked Cielo as he got in between Heat and Argilla.

Argilla sighed while Heat grunted.

"It's probably just PMS…" Heat grumbled with a ghost of a laugh.

Gale heard that too.

"The Samsara Tunnels, as you know had been recently mapped." Gale said stoically, looking at each of his teammate's eyes, "But I have received word an hour ago that there had been illegals camping out within."

Heat narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Okay; bogies. Right.

"Your mission is to secure the tunnels that lead from Muladhara to Manipura. Your orders are Shoot to Kill. Do not, and I repeat, do not engage in any type of social activity with the targets; negotiation or otherwise. Do not come into contact with any of the targets. Do not touch the targets or speak to the targets."

Argilla felt her hair stand on one end as Gale said his orders. No negotiation…? No quarter striking…? Why?

It was completely unheard of to Argilla. A battle without even the grace of civility towards adversaries…even in the face of their opponents' defeats?

But why would Gale allow such a thing? Was he not the honorable man and the valorous comrade she had come to know him as?

And then, no speaking and no touching…?

'What…what is Gale…thinking?'

At that, Argilla paled and then narrowed her eyes but nonetheless, said nothing.

Gale felt a slight pang of raw sensation as his eyes met hers. Her eyes were filled with disbelief and…was that a hint of betrayal within them…? He had no choice. He had given them those orders because he had to. And so, with the unfeeling countenance that he was famous for, he looked her in the eyes and spoke nonchalantly, "Report back ASAP."

All the excitement within Heat's system died. All this theatrics for a basic turkey shootout? What the hell was Gale thinking sending them to a mission like that? Was he that mad at them that he had decided to give them another bum-assed mission?

Gale noticed the loss of exuberance within his teammate and looked at him blankly, "Any questions?"

Heat looked at him with a bored face, "It's basically a recon mission. Clean and kill."

Gale sighed, "I suppose so Heat."

"Gale, why do we have to kill all of them?" Argilla asked with a frown. "Why can't we allow them quarter…? Or…"

At that Heat rolled his eyes, "What do you mean why!? Because if you don't, then they'll slit your throat!"

Cielo pouted, "Why not just take prisoners ja?"

Gale groaned, "Just don't question my orders."

The three said nothing and Gale continued, "Once that the bodies have been lined up, you are to incinerate them all." came his cold and chilling voice.

At that, Argilla gasped and Heat narrowed his eyes. So it wasn't just a routine mission after all. Something was afoot and he could smell it. But what exactly it was, he wasn't sure.

Cielo's heart stopped, 'Burn…de bodies…? Like a barbecue? But why…?' he thought as he began to feel nauseated at the idea.

"You are all dismissed." he said coldly.

The three had no choice. And so, they steeled themselves for the upcoming battles instead.

xxxxx

Argilla frowned as she held her rifle to her bosom tightly. Heat and Cielo were already at the garage, waiting for her. She narrowed her eyes.

A complete shoot to kill mission.

'There's no other way.' she thought with the feeling of helplessness, as she began to walk towards the door. There was a part of her that was displeased with Gale…After all, it was his orders to begin with. She sighed; these were the times when she wished that Serph was there…

If he were present, then, she was sure that she could convince him. But, with Gale, there was no such thing. Once he had made up his mind, that was it. Oh well.

She sighed again; a part of her was displeased with Gale but another part of her justified that there was no other choice. It was that part of her that told her to trust in Gale.

'He must've…had a good reason. A good reason.' she told herself with firm resolve.

And so, setting her feelings aside, she marched towards the door and waited for the metallic doors to part and grant her an exit from her quarters.

She blinked though as she was met with green eyes.

xxxxx

He had felt guilty. Yes. That was the emotion that had penetrated his soul as he looked at her. It had been the emotion of guilt that had pervaded his soul ever since then. Seeing her eyes…those pink eyes of hers peer at his so lugubriously, so disdainfully…so disgustedly.

He couldn't bear it.

Perhaps he was just imagining that she looked at him in that way. Perhaps he was just seeing things that weren't really there.

He didn't know for certain.

But, even still, just knowing that there was indeed a chance that she was indeed gazing at him with such ill will, well, it was enough for him to walk over to her room…and explain.

That was why he was there in the first place. That was why he was standing right outside her door. That was why his eyes were penetrating her round fuchsia orbs.

"Argilla." he stoically called out.

"Gale." she responded, mimicking his tone and demeanor.

At that point, as he saw how she acted now towards him, and as he recognized such behavior to be a mere accurate rendition of his own conduct, he suddenly had the urge to shift uncomfortably in his spot.

So, this was how people perceived him. So, this was how people felt when he evaluated them in the manner in which Argilla now did him.

"About the mission-"

"I won't disobey orders Gale." she said, cutting him off, "Do not concern yourself."

He frowned at that. That wasn't why he was there.

"Argilla, that's not what I came for." he told her.

She blinked; it wasn't…? Then? What was it?

He read the question as he would read an open book as her rose-colored jewels dilated with hope and expectancy. He nodded, "I came to tell you that I…I have my reasons for giving out the order that I gave out. It was not done out of convenience or preference. Rather, it is for the reason of procuring the wellbeing of our tribe members."

So she was right. He really did…have his reasons.

He turned his back to her and took a step away when he stopped and spoke once more, "Return ASAP and I'll tell the group everything by then."

At hearing his trusting words…and his reassuring sentences, a heavy weight seemed to have been lifted off her shoulders.

At least, with this talk, she had known…that she wouldn't kill without reason or thought. She wouldn't slaughter people without mercy because of preference or because of blind orders.

Now, she had something to fall back on; and that was Gale's honorable word.

She smiled as she recognized one more thing about Gale as she watched him walk farther and farther away. He had come to her…to her room just to give her that little pep talk?

Heat and Cielo may assert that he was still the unfeeling bastard that they knew him for…But she knew better.

She saw the subtle and small changes in their green-haired comrade. He was changed; he had changed.

"Thanks Gale."

xxxxx

He stood in front of the dissemination machine with a bored and lame facial expression. Granted, that nothing in his demeanor would even give a ghost of a hint that something had changed within him…But he knew the truth.

And that truth was that he was feeling…incomplete.

He looked around himself and realized, now, more than ever, with a sniper's accuracy, that he was indeed alone.

And…alone in a different way.

Before, he would always cherish those moments. It was those moments, those precious moments of pure and unadulterated solitude that would enable him to become one with his mind. It allowed him to concentrate and allowed him to be Embryon's tactician; calm, cool, collected…and totally focused.

But now…

'The silence…' he thought with dismal disgust, '…is deafening.'

Yes. It was.

"Hehe…"

He stiffened. He turned around and looked from left to right. No. He was…still alone. He frowned; that laugh. That quaint little laugh…

'It's Argilla's.' he deadpanned mentally. 'I'm imagining things…'

He had just received a transmission from them and had been informed that they were still en route to Manipura…and that no targets had been discovered.

He sighed and then stiffened as his heart skipped a beat.

He shook his head, 'They're soldiers…She's a soldier. To feel this…is impractical and pointless.' he thought as he discovered that he was worried about his pink-haired comrade.

His pink-haired friend.

His pink-haired…

'…Lover?'

He frowned at that. Where did that come from?

'Come on…Don't lie. Don't even think about it.' a voice in his head spoke, 'You want her…Don't you?'

'…'

'Stop worrying about her. She'll be fine. Before you know it, she'll be here and then we'll be scheming on how to break her and that buffoon apart!'

'…!' at that traitorous thought towards Heat, Gale's chest constricted. What was he thinking!? He shouldn't do that! He couldn't!

Could he?

xxxxx

"That's the last one." Heat said darkly as they watched from a distance away, as the corpses were reduced to ash.

Argilla said nothing, just crossing her arms, looking intently at the blazing flames in front of her.

"Oh mon. Dat's barbecue dat I won't ever be eating ja?" Cielo asked, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Let's go guys." Argilla said, as she turned around and started to walk away.

Heat followed her and so did Cielo. Their job was done. The killing was over and the cleanup? It wasn't their job to do. Someone would fill in for them.

Heat could feel Argilla's curiosity oozing from her. He, himself never questioned orders. He did as he was told and that was that. He followed orders down to the letter.

But now…as he saw his lover's curious countenance, he couldn't help but wonder as well. Why had they been sent down there?

Why had they been ordered to burn the bodies…?

'Never done that shit before.'

"Say, guys," began Cielo, as he scratched his head, "…erm, why did Gale ask us to fry dose dudes?"

Argilla narrowed her eyes, "We'll know when we get back to Muladhara."

xxxxx

"I suppose you are all prepared for your debriefing." came Gale's stoic voice.

Argilla nodded and so did the two men beside her. She said nothing but she had had a hunch of what the situation was. They had been screened by the medics and had been screened for any sort of infection; physical wounds or infestation of bacterial or viral in nature.

She narrowed her eyes in anticipation as the moment of explanation came nigh. She just needed his words to confirm her assumptions.

Gale reciprocated and spoke, "Those people comprised of a group of suicide agents that were entrusted with a biological weapon."

At that Argilla nodded, "A Bio Weapon."

So, she had been right.

"Eh!?" asked Cielo, totally confused. Heat rolled his eyes, "Shut up so that he can speak damn it!"

Gale nodded, "Yes. They were intent of taking Muladhara. By spreading an extremely toxic and lethal Bio Weapon. I've already received a DNA sample of the strain that they have used. But, as of this moment, there is no cure. The virus can enter the system by a wound or a cut…or even by the touch of saliva. The incubation period for the virus is only six to ten hours. They reproduce rather quickly. That is why I asked you all for a Shoot to Kill command and the incineration of the bodies."

"To keep the strain from being spread to Muladhara." added Argilla.

Gale nodded in congruence, "Fortunately, the strain isn't airborne…yet."

"But why didn't you tell us dat earlier mon!?" Cielo asked hysterically, breaking the quiet intense moment between Argilla and Gale.

Ah…that was the second part of the debriefing…

Heat narrowed his eyes, "Why else you idiot?" he asked Cielo, whilst keeping his eyes on the older man, "He didn't want a chance of infection."

"Ehhh!?!?!?"

Cielo was officially lost.

Argilla nodded slowly, "That's right. You didn't inform us…because you didn't want the chance of us accidentally infecting ourselves only to panic and return to Muladhara…thus infecting the other people."

Gale said nothing, confirming their speculations.

"You were prepared to leave us down there just in case we get infected. You didn't tell us because there was a chance that we won't focus…and get infected." Heat stated bitterly, before laughing.

"You'd do dat mon?" asked Cielo with hopeful eyes; hopeful that Gale would say no.

Gale blinked, "Yes."

Argilla smiled then, "Cielo. This is the army. This isn't the nursery home. Gale did what he had to do. And so did we. That's all there is to it."

He couldn't believe it. She said…what?

"But I thought we were comrades ja…?"

Heat said nothing, waiting to see how Argilla would get Gale out of this emotional fiasco.

Argilla merely laughed, "Don't you see that it's because we're his comrades that he didn't tell us?"

Heat's eyes were threatening to pop from their sockets. What the heck was she saying? Was she freaking insane?!

She giggled again, "If we knew, we'd tense up. We'd have more chances of getting infected if we knew."

Cielo blinked and thought for a moment, "So, you mean dat Gale wanted us t'fight without us knowing so dat we'd do good?"

She sweat-dropped. Cielo had a way with words…He had an amazing talent at making euphemisms.

"Erm, yea. Like that."

Heat wanted to shoot himself.

'Where the fuck does this woman come up with these sort of bullshit!?' he asked within.

Gale blinked. Well, she had a point…But…that really wasn't what he planned. He just didn't tell them because he didn't want a chance of panic or a chance of deviation from the original protocols.

That was all.

Elimination of tension due to personal sentiment, as she had suggested, was totally not a part of his plan.

And realizing that…made him feel guilty.

She had that much faith in him…? And his sense of camaraderie…? His stomach churned at that. Of course he felt strongly for his comrades…but even in that state, he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice each and every one of them if it meant saving the entire tribe.

But…as he heard Argilla's words…and looked into her hopeful eyes, he couldn't help but feel…as though he should've felt what she portrayed him to feel.

He said nothing, still as calm and unbothered as ever but felt terribly out of place.

Gale looked at her and there, saw her eyes twinkling. At that point, he knew that her trust and belief in him…had not faltered…but had only strengthened.

He had thought that he had learnt quite a lot from her. But it would seem that he needed to learn a bit more…

xxxxx

"Well Gale?" she asked as she held out a hand to him.

He looked at her blandly. It had been two days now since the incident at the Samsara Tunnels and the sun had just set.

And now, there was his pink-haired comrade, outside his room, asking him for another visit at the dreaded bar.

He blinked, "Argilla…"

She pouted playfully at him, "Don't make me drag you in there."

He sighed; it wasn't that he was trying to be difficult. It was just that…He just didn't know how to dance.

"Argilla I…"

"It would be alright."

Before he cold answer, again, he found himself being dragged away.

Before he knew it, he was within a different place. He blinked and she giggled, "This isn't that rowdy place Gale." she said playfully. He looked around and saw that she was right. The place had a cozy ambience and there was just soft music playing. The people were dressed elegantly and no one spoke any louder than a whisper.

The lights were slightly dimmed but then again, each table had their own lamps in order for the occupants to adjust their illumination.

All in all, it would do, in Gale's opinion.

It was a quiet place.

He looked at her and she giggled naughtily, "You won't faint here."

At that, he felt his cheeks redden.

She held his hand tightly as she moved within the room with him in tow. He didn't admit it before…but having her hand in his that way…felt…

Nice.

"Come on Gale. Sit."

He did as he was told. And there, a few moments later, they were again, sitting across from one another, enjoying their drink.

Argilla leaned back, "So, it's nice huh? Just letting loose…?"

Gale didn't mean to be rude but…There was just a question in his head that was begging him to answer it. And now that they were alone, with the atmosphere very casual and warm, he knew that he had to ask her now.

"Argilla, why are you doing all of this?" he asked, his eyes dead yet looking at her intently.

Argilla was taken aback by his question. What did he mean? Was he…offended?

"What do you mean Gale?" she asked back.

He touched his forehead, "This." he responded blankly, "This whole thing. Why are you doing all of this for me? The whole issue with sunsets…and drinks…and bars…and…dancing. Why?"

Yes. He wanted to know. Why did she do the things she did? Was there an objective to this? Was she to receive compensation or a reward should this objective be met…?

Or…

Was she within a wager that she needed to win in?

He frowned at the latter but was equally dissatisfied with the former.

Argilla smiled tightly. So, it had begun at last…

She then smiled cheerfully, "Come on Gale! Let's dance!"

He continued to gaze at her blankly, telling her that he would not move until his question was answered.

Argilla suspected as much…

But…

'Well, you asked for it.'

She smiled at him again, "Gale. I'll tell you when we get out of here. I'll tell you later on tonight. I promise."

Gale blinked.

He understood her hidden message. She was asking him to trust in her the way he asked her to trust in him pertaining to the last mission that he had sent her in.

And so, from a soldier to a soldier and more importantly, from a friend to a friend, he understood. He nodded and took her hand.

He didn't exactly know why he was allowing her to drag him to the dance floor…but her hand in his had assured him that this time, all would be well.

His heart thumped in nervousness now as he found himself within the dance floor, in the midst of other dancers…in front of her. He looked at her and saw that she was staring at him in a most…curious fashion. Why was that so? Was there something on his face? Was she finding his facial expression amusing?

He was beginning to feel unnerved when she finally spoke, "Come on Gale, let's dance." she softly spoke, her other hand coming up to touch his.

He was confused. Dance…? To what music? It was then that he had really looked around and noticed.

'This place is…for couples and couples only.' he thought with a slight feeling of embarrassment.

Before he could contemplate any further, he found himself being drawn to a warm but petite body. He blinked and discovered that Argilla's arms were around his neck and she had placed his hands on her hips.

He blushed, "Argilla…This is…this is highly inappropriate."

She looked at him with a warm smile on her face, "No it's not Gale! This is just a friendly dance." She then giggled, "After all, I took you to some real dancing but…you weren't able to…" she trailed off, insinuating…leaving the rest to his imagination and recollection.

Drat; he needed not be reminded. Thank you.

She seemed to have read the internal message within his mind and so, she let it drop, "Come on Gale, forget about it." She then pressed herself against him, their bodies against one another's in a warm caress, "This is what it feels to dance…"

He was confused. He had…never danced before…Wait; was he dancing…? He looked at his feet and saw them move in accordance to hers.

"You feel that…?" she asked, her face at the crook of his neck.

"Feel what?" he asked back.

She sighed, "That warm feeling? That relaxed and soothing feeling as you gently move…and sway?"

Indeed, he did. But…he had never attributed it to dancing…

To him, was it the dance per se…? Or was it her warm body eliciting such emotions within his cold and clammy shell of a body?

Even with her explanation and reply, the real answer to his query remained elusive.

Even then, as their bodies swayed and moved along with the other…his heart continued to race. And he just couldn't control it.

She chuckled against him, "Just relax Gale. No one would write you a Dance Appraisal report. No one would gauge you…Just…let your feelings go. Just…travel to a faraway place…and imagine that you're not here."

"Not here?"

She sighed as she breathed in his masculine scent, "Yes…" she trailed off, she herself closing her eyes, "Just imagine that you're not here…and you're in a place that you love…"

"In a place…that I love…"

He did as he was told, not really knowing the reason why. He didn't know what her instruction would entail nor know what compensation he would receive at his compliance…but he just did it.

He imagined himself…in a free field…with a warm breeze passing through him…The skies were blue…and the clouds were playful…

His ears suddenly perked up as he heard the music stop.

He opened his eyes and was met with his pink-haired friend, who was, by now smiling at him, "Well, that wasn't so bad right?"

This time, no nodded, "No, it wasn't."

xxxxx

They had reached her quarters and again, there they were, saying goodbye. Argilla smiled at him, "Goodnight Gale. I had a nice time. I hope you did too."

She knew that he wasn't going to reply. But be that as it may, she shouldn't forget her manners; that and she really wanted Gale to know that she indeed had a wondrous time.

"Argilla…" he trailed off, insinuating for her to…

"Whoops!" she suddenly exclaimed as she laughed, "I almost forgot. Your serious query demands an explanation!" she said in a mock serious tone with her lips set on a grin while her eyebrows were furrowed together, attempting to sound the way he did and use the words that he used.

"…" He looked at her, amused, to be sure, but it would never leave his mind. No; his face was as blank as an idiot's test paper.

A moment of pure silence suddenly engulfed them and there, her grin vanished, replaced now, by just a tight smile, "Gale. I did it for you."

"For me?" he repeated, still as confused as ever.

She nodded, "Yup. For you."

"Why?"

She sighed, "I know that it isn't my place to assume things…But…" she cast her head down and spoke, "I never see you hang with us Gale. Whenever the guys and I would visit town, you're always too busy or too tired to go. I…I missed having you there."

She then looked at him again, this time with a sad face, "I just thought that you could…maybe chill more often so that when we do ask you to come with us, you'd finally say yes."

"I just think that…"

Here, Gale cut her off and spoke, "Argilla, I appreciate your concern…however I am not in need of a…"

"That's exactly the point Gale!" she said with her tone raised, her eyes wide, "You're not doing anything! Life…is passing you by! Can't you see that?!"

"What?" he asked, bemused.

She shook her head and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them once more, "You've lived your life…without ever having lived. The military isn't everything that life has to offer. There is…so much more Gale." she said in a low tone, "There is so much more for you out there Gale…I just…I just don't want you to waste your life."

At that, Gale narrowed his eyes, "You presume too much Argilla. But nonetheless, I cannot dislike you simply because of your expressed opinions. Goodnight." he said unfeelingly as he turned away.

Argilla bit her lip, 'Stupid! Now you've lost him!'

"Gale! Stop!" she said as she zipped up to him, grabbing him by the arm, "Gale I didn't mean to offend you!"

He frowned although she couldn't see it as she was behind him, "I am not bothered Argilla."

At that, she growled, "Gale…Why are you always disciplined!? Why are you so god-damned straight-laced?! Can't you ever do anything out of…irrational thought!?"

At that, he turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about woman?"

She growled and glared at him, "Gale…why does everything have to have reason with you?! Why can't you understand that there are things that people do without reason?!"

She could see the shock in his eyes but no, she wouldn't let up. Not this time. She had been patient enough with Gale.

This time she wanted to be blunt with him.

"There are things that we do out of complete impulsiveness! Can't you underst-"

She was cutoff however as she found his lips latched onto hers…

She had been too shocked to move…

She felt his arms snake around her waist and there, once they had encircled her, she had been drawn to his muscled chest.

In shock, she had unwittingly parted her lips, sending her unlikely partner to take it as an invitation within.

He ventured within her cavern hotly, lashing angrily at her. She could feel all of his tension, his aggravation and anxiety be poured into that kiss.

Her hands went to his chest and pushed him away but he held on.

A moment later, he finally released her.

Their eyes met and there her pink shocked eyes met his cool green eyes. The silence was choking the both of them and there Gale spoke, "There is your impulsive act Argilla. Goodnight."

She blinked and before she knew it, she was alone in the hallway.

"Gale…"

xxxxx


	8. Epiphany

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 8: Epiphany **

She walked within the Strategy Room with her head cast downwards. It had been a new day. But for her, the night was still plaguing her mind.

More precisely, his kiss.

His kiss…that forbidden kiss that she and Gale had shared happened only the previous night…and it refused to leave her mind.

She furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration, biting her bent finger in thought. Why had he done it…? Did he…like her?

'No of course not!' she snarled within, 'It's to just damn prove a point!' she internally seethed.

Yes. He did that to shut her up, didn't he? It was all for that purpose. It was just to tell her that she had been mistaken about him; that she had been too presumptuous about him.

'Yea. That's probably it.'

"What's the matter with you woman?" a gruff and irritated voice asked from beside her.

At that, she immediately stiffened. Heat. She had almost forgotten about him. She bit her finger tighter; he shouldn't find out. Ever.

She turned to him, "No. Nothing's wrong. Just…"

Here, the redhead stopped and grabbed her arm, forcing her to halt her steps. Pink met red and she immediately shrunk where she stood. He was gazing at her intently…deeply, seeking to unlock the hidden secrets that he knew she was hiding.

"What's up?" he asked, "And I mean it."

She shook her head; using those few precious seconds to stall him and rack her brains for an alibi. Anything would do!

'Just don't let him…speculate…!'

"Just nervous I guess." she said, turning away from him.

Heat wasn't stupid. There was something amiss in her but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "About what?" he asked with his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Today's briefing." she responded.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why? What's today's briefing about?"

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "Erm, I don't know. But, last time's briefing gave me the creeps. I don't want a repeat of that."

Aa…Nice save Ace!

Heat looked at her skeptically for but a moment before turning away and shrugging his shoulders and continued his walk, her hand in his, "I guess so. But hey, it was fun. It wasn't some bitch-assed lame mission." he commented lazily, his eyes on what lay ahead.

At that point, she was thankful that her boyfriend wasn't that smart. If he had been Serph, he would've known.

If he were like Gale then he'd-

No. That was a mistake.

'Stop thinking about Gale woman!' she shouted at herself.

She shook her head and continued to walk with Heat.

A moment later, they had arrived.

She looked to see Gale and immediately turned away. His eyes conveyed nothing and likewise, betrayed nothing. He was still the same old stoic man that she had known him for. Was it possible, then, that he had forgotten what it was that transpired between them that night?

'Maybe. I mean, he did have…a drink or two.' she thought to herself, 'Yea! And knowing him, his system wouldn't be able to take it! I mean, come on, he isn't used to stuff like that. In fact, that's probably the reason why he kissed you! He's drunk!'

"Argilla."

She blinked in confusion, "Eh?"

Heat rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should just stay here. You'd just be deadweight anyway."

"Yea mon." concurred Cielo, "And I thought dat I was de slow one, ja?"

Deadweight…? Slow one…? Just what the hell were they talking about!?

She shook her head, "Wait a second! Just what the hell are you talking about!?"

Gale touched his forehead, "If you weren't so self-absorbed perhaps you would've been able to comprehend the briefing." he spoke nonchalantly, his voice laced with sarcasm.

She blushed at that but suppressed it, gritting her teeth, "Then, can I please have a once over?"

xxxxx

"Hey! Aren't you going to help us out here!?" a strong and loud male voice bellowed as the rain continued to pour. There they were doing maintenance work on a bunker, in the downpour. She knew that she shouldn't have asked Gale for that once over nonsense!

If she didn't and continued to play dumb, maybe she would've been let off the hook, considering that her teammates had called her "deadweight" and "slow". But nooo…She had to ask Gale. And now, she was there, stuck in the middle of nowhere, enduring a storm.

Luckily, there had been a rock formation nearby that resembled a cave. And the fact that it was fit only for one person just sweetened the deal.

She turned to Heat, "No!" she shouted just as loudly, "I don't think I want to! Did you see how much it's raining out there?!" she yelled.

"Dat aint fair mon!" Cielo complained, whining childishly.

Heat rolled his eyes, "Useless woman…"

Argilla smirked at the two of them, chuckling every now and then as she looked at their pitiful forms. Her pink eyes widened in amazement and delight as she heard and saw lightning strike. She chuckled darkly, "Ooh…Just a little bit more to the left and…" she trailed off, wondering what it would be like to have her boyfriend and teammate roasted.

She chuckled at that again.

"I thought you said dat you'd take care of Gale ja!?" yelled Cielo from the downpour, turning his pitiable face in her direction, "You said no more bum missions ja!?"

At that, she snorted, "I didn't promise that!" she yelled back, "Besides, he's doing better you know?!"

"Oh yea!?" yelled Heat, "How!?"

"Yea mon! How is dis Gale any different from de old one ja!?" yelled Cielo, pouting, no longer caring about the rain on his hair and face.

Argilla glared at them and pouted; what-they didn't think that she was doing anything in the plan!? That she was shirking off!? Well, they were wrong!

Hmph!

"Hey! I have progress you know!?" she bellowed angrily.

The two males snorted and Cielo spoke, "Oh yea?! Like wat!?"

Her face was red with anger, "The new Gale has happens to know how to dance!!" she yelled.

At that. The world froze.

Heat's eyes were widened and so were Cielo's.

What…?

Gale what?

He knew…how to dance…?

Argilla's chest heaved up and down; there! Now would they leave her alone!?

She blinked though as she heard laughter.

"Bwahahahha!! Wat!?!?!" laughed Cielo uncontrollably, as he fell on the mud about him, clutching his stomach as he rolled to his sides, laughing.

Heat laughed too although his resembled more like a roar. And he wasn't as dramatic as Cielo.

She frowned, "It's not funny!"

At that, Cielo slowly pulled himself up and crawled closer to her, looking at her as he remained to be on all fours, just at her eye level, "Not funny!? Now I know you crazy!!! Hahahahah!! Gale…dancing!?! Wat's his dance called?!"

She opened her mouth to respond and yell at him but he cut her off, "No wait! Don't tell me ja!? It's probably called…de robot ja!?" he asked, laughing hysterically.

Again, he dropped on the ground rolled on its muddy surface.

She made a sour face.

Men.

"Ack!" yelled Cielo.

Argilla grinned. That lightning strike was too close to him…

'Hehehe…But it wasn't close enough…' she thought malevolently.

"Hey you freak!" yelled Heat, grabbing the young man by the collar, "Enough of the old man! We gotta have this bunker operational ASAP damn it!"

Cielo straightened himself and shrugged his shoulders as he saw his mud-puppy self. Oh well, he'd get cleaned up later.

Heat was right. So, now, controlling his laughter and focusing on his task once more, he spoke, "Okay, okay!"

Argilla was pleased as she watched the two of them at work once more, while she sat there, comfy.

As the seconds ticked by, she thought of Gale…and the feelings that she had for him. What were they exactly? Did she like him…?

Sure, she admired him…

But…

She thought long and hard, remembering their times together…their sweet dance…their kiss…

She felt something alright…

Her heart felt warm…but that was all.

She blinked; there was no passion in it…

She then looked at Heat and smiled as she saw his frustrated facial expression. He turned to see her face and glared at her before grinning. She read his expression. It read, "You owe me for this."

She nodded and he turned away, getting back to work.

Yes…

One look from him, her lover…her Heat and it had resolved her emotional conundrum. There was nothing else that she felt for Gale save for a strong sense of camaraderie and…brotherhood.

There was nothing else…

But Heat…

'I lurve you…you stupid boar.' she thought as she looked at him.

"Ack!!"

That was Cielo again. She blinked and turned away from Heat. She then saw that he had jumped backwards.

She sneered, 'Probably electrocuted himself.' she thought with a laugh.

And he said that she was slow.

'Payback is a bitch.' she thought darkly. No; not payback…per se. Karma.

"Dis is dangerous mon!" he spoke, whining.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Heat bellowed.

She turned to see her upset lover, looking at Cielo; scolding him.

"Damn it! What did you do!?"

That was Heat. Again. She blinked; what was going on? What were they doing?

"Erm, which wires went where again mon? De red one…and de red one…? Together?"

At that point, a punch was thrown. Argilla leaned back, laughing. She had to admit, this was a good pastime. It was a good diversion from her conundrums. Yes, she had settled one of her troubles…namely her feelings for Gale. But his feelings about her, well, that still remains to be solved.

But for now, she'd put that in hiatus. Seeing Heat punch Cielo was something that she deemed as fun.

"You idiot!" Heat yelled.

She chuckled again. Maybe she _should_ lend them a hand.

xxxxx

Gale ran a hand through his hair. Yes. He had taken off that blasted hood. Although silence had reigned supreme and solitude pervaded him, Argilla's words still plagued his mind.

"_Life…is passing you by! Can't you see that?!" _

Had it really…? Had life really passed him by…?

Had life really left him behind?

He frowned and asked himself, 'How…old am I?'

'Tch. You're no spring chicken; that's for sure.' a voice within him commented snidely. He frowned.

No he wasn't. He wasn't by far anywhere near her age. His frown deepened, 'I'm almost twice her age.' he thought with a sensation that he could not properly decipher.

Was it akin to…spite?

"_You've lived your life…without ever having lived."_

Was that true? Had he lived his life…incorrectly? He frowned at that and stood. He walked over to the walls and looked at the silver carvings on the wall. Undoubtedly, he had caught a glimpse of his reflection.

He blinked.

He looked exactly like _them_; his comrades.

He looked as if he were their own age.

Was that youthful appearance the result of his procrastination on life…?

"_The military isn't everything that life has to offer. There is…so much more Gale."_

Was that another one of her so-called truths?

The military was all that he had ever come to know of. It was what he had been trained and groomed for. Nothing else.

It was his whole world.

"_There is so much more for you out there Gale…"_

What else was there?

He saw flashes then; flashes of…

His heart stopped.

He saw flashes of colors and hues. He saw the fleeting renditions of the dance of rays…He saw the clockwise whirlpool of eternal darkness…

He blinked.

'Our sunset…' he thought meaningfully.

Yes. _Their_ sunset.

He then stiffened as his mind began to recall more of his ephemeral yet memorable times with his pink-haired comrade.

He remembered their dance…their drinks together…

"_I just…I just don't want you to waste your life." _

She didn't…?

Really?

Did she care for him so?

"_Gale…Why are you always disciplined!? Why are you so god-damned straight-laced?! Can't you ever do anything out of…irrational thought!?" _

Things done out of irrational thought? Could any good come out of it…?

What was she saying to him?

Was she saying that he should take the plunge and take the risk…?

Take the risk and find out.

"_Why can't you understand that there are things that people do without reason?!" _

Without reason.

He frowned.

Things done without reason.

He remembered alright. He had done something without reason or justifiable thought.

He touched his lips as he continued to stare at his reflection.

He had remembered their kiss. He looked at himself lamely. Was that his first kiss? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Although he wouldn't be surprised if it were.

He suddenly saw a flash of her visage beside his reflection that his breathing momentarily stopped. He blinked once, twice.

No; he was imagining things again.

Groaning, he tore his gaze away from there and walked back to his chair. He sat down and thought once more. Undeniably, his thoughts rested on her once again. He sighed, now complying with what it was his mind and heart desired.

They both wished to think of her.

And so, he obliged them both. His thoughts freely meandered to her. He then asked himself, why did he think of her? What was she to him? A mere comrade? No. It couldn't be it. Cielo and Heat were comrades and yet they did not plague his mind the way she did.

So…what was it then?

But then again, that wasn't the real question. The real question was, why did he allow himself to be dragged around by her? When she had asked for his company, why had he allowed it? When she had asked for his presence to be with her as she bore witness to the dying sun, why did he comply? Why?

When she had asked for him to be with her…in that tavern that night…And when she had insisted that they dance…When she had pressed her body against his…why had he allowed it?

Why did he kiss her…?

Why…did he enjoy it?

Why…did he want to feel it again…?

He blinked and stared at the wall in front of him blankly, "I want her."

xxxxx

Argilla dried herself off with a towel. She was glad that their little dumb mission had come to an end. She had been glad that she was within, once more, Muladhara. She was glad that she was clean.

A few minutes later, she was clean and dry…and clothed. She sighed guiltily; Heat had wanted to spend time with her that afternoon but she had refused.

She didn't want to.

But she had to.

She needed time to clear her head.

And she wasn't going to seek Gale out either. Oh no; that was the last thing on her mind. Right now, she needed a Heat and Gale-free evening.

She groaned as she sat on her bed, massaging her temples. 'Those guys…What a handful.' she thought.

She stared at the wall before her and let her mind leave her body. She suddenly saw herself with a certain green-haired man that she literally flew off her bed, "Whoa! Not cool! Not at all!" she said to herself, ridding herself of the unwanted images of their cold tactician.

Her skin crawled. It wasn't that she wanted to be with Gale…It was the thought of _him_ coming onto _her_ that disturbed her.

"Eww…"

Wanting to ward off the bewitching spell that she had undoubtedly found herself, she stood upright and headed for the door.

She opened it and gasped in surprise, "Heat!"

He grinned, "Hey, feel like…" he insinuated naughtily as he entered her room, grasping her waist, and backing her within the aforesaid room.

She snorted but then again, welcomed his touch and embraced him instead, "Hm…" she sighed as she closed her eyes, just leaning on him.

He raised ah eyebrow, "Hey…what's the matter?" he asked with a low tone, as much as possible attempting to conceal his state of being concerned.

Argilla smiled; he may hide it, but she knew.

He frowned; she wasn't this clingy. What was wrong? She didn't even shove him or hit him.

"Nothing Heat…"

"Bullshit." he deadpanned.

She giggled at that, "Really. It's nothing." she said as she pulled away, letting their eyes meet, "Just…just stay here with me…"

With those words, she embraced him once more, her head pressed against his chest. She heard the calm beating of his heart…and she was content.

Heat frowned again. He had come to her room to "collect" on her due payments; more specifically, to collect on what she owed him from the last mission…

He had been hoping to…spend "quality time" with her…And it wasn't the first time either. He had distinctly remember telling her that he would hold her personally responsible if Gale still remained to be an asshole and sent them on dumb missions…

But he was displeased to see her the way she was now.

At that, at seeing her, his objective of collecting dues didn't seem relevant at all, 'Nah…I don't need that shit anyway…' he thought as he continued to hold her.

He frowned further. There was something wrong…and he could feel it. But nonetheless, he held the woman against him tightly…with the affections that he knew he could only feel for her.

xxxxx

Today was a bittersweet day in Argilla's eyes. Today was the day that Serph had returned to Muladhara and had taken back control.

She was glad that he was back. Now, again, she felt all the more safe. With him, she could never feel threatened or uneasy.

But that aside, the day was not at its best. Gale had filed for a week's leave. And she could only wonder as to why…

Cielo, Heat and Serph didn't question it and had deemed it only as necessary for Gale as he had worked tirelessly to keep Muladhara up and running during Serph's absence.

The act seemed so flawless. Gale seemed so deserving of this leave that no one questioned him. And he played along. He showed them that he really "needed" the leave. And so, it was granted.

But she knew it to be a farce.

He wasn't leaving because he was tired.

'It's…because of me isn't it?' she thought sadly.

She furrowed her eyebrows in anger. It had been her fault to begin with. Hell, everything had been her fault. It had been her plan that had Gale's life take that initial turn for the worst. If it weren't for her, Cielo and Heat wouldn't have had acted on that prank of theirs.

And then…when she had tried to make it all better…to make all of his troubles go away…she seemed to have only made it worse. And now, her attempts to alleviate his troubles had only exacerbated them…and that…ultimately, directly contributed to him isolating himself…thus leaving her in the dark.

Her heart felt a painful prick then.

It was her fault.

She shouldn't have pushed him too far.

But now what…?

Now, she herself knew not what to do. When he had kissed her, he had sent her within a whirlpool of her own; a whirlpool of utter perplexity to which she knew not whether to recover from or not.

She groaned, "Gale…What have I done…?"

No.

That wasn't it.

"What have you done…?"

No. That was wrong too.

"What have we done…?"

Now what? Would she avoid him? No. That was not an option. She had told herself that long ago; she would not abandon a comrade in need.

'Never!'

And so, again, the ever vigilant flame of determination flickered…only for it to burn in sheer animosity as she felt her resolve be reinforced.

No.

She wouldn't abandon him. Even if he would push her away, she would work out everything between them. She was his friend; his comrade. She won't let him forget that.

xxxxx

Serph had finally returned. And now, he had time for himself. He blinked; he didn't think that he'd need it before. Before this, he had never really needed "time for himself". No. For him, when he had taken that oath to the tribe, he had sworn his time…his body…his soul for it. He would do everything for the tribe.

And that was how he had lived his life.

But now, as he appraised himself and realized that he was indeed exhausted, he saw that he was indeed in need of time for himself. And now that he had it, he felt…content.

'Strange…' he thought blankly, 'It never used to feel this way.'

He had never been idle in his life. He always had to do something. Anything to keep his mind and body occupied. But now, there was nothing. Nothing stimulated his senses…

He frowned and he knew why.

He knew why he was like this.

It was her.

She had been right…hadn't she?

The things that she had made him feel were nothing short of extraordinary. Those sensations that she had allowed him to perceive were fascinating. Those quaint little moments when they would "fool around", so to speak, were moments that he found himself to be contemplating over more often than not.

Those moments…brought a smile upon his otherwise grim-lined lips.

Life with her…was completely different from the way he had lived his life. With her, it was as if everything was new. It was as if he was looking at everything for the very first time; the way an infant would behold the skies…

She…had opened a door filled with possibilities for him; possibilities that he never once thought existed.

And now, as he walked through that door and had seen a possibility in which he had found mirth and…reluctant delight, he had come to a conclusion.

"I had…wasted my youth."

xxxxx

It had been a week now, since Serph's return.

She walked briskly, towards _his_ room. She had time and time again attempted to contact him and see him…but he always did manage to elude her altogether.

It would always be that he wasn't in his room…or that he was awfully busy to entertain her. She would find him huddled over tons of paperwork which annoyed her. He was supposed to be on leave and yet he still worked!

She didn't mind all that and would've marched towards him in order to speak with him…

But…

She didn't.

He hadn't been alone at that time.

'Or in any other time I found him in either.' she thought with blazing eyes. She was having that gnawing gut feeling at the back of her mind at that point. Was it possible that he had ensured himself to never be alone…? Was it a countermeasure that was made solely to keep her from his life…?

She frowned at that.

But no matter, she would find him and she would right all the wrongs.

She nodded as she found herself in front of his room. With a solemn face, she knocked.

xxxxx

Gale rolled his eyes. That infernal knocking had yet to cease its ever vexing exploits. The knocking had been going on for half a minute now.

Didn't the person on the other side of the door understand that he wasn't interested? Didn't the person outside understand that there might be no one within the room?

As his thoughts and rhetorical queries had expired themselves, his conscious mind once more found itself plagued by the incessant knocking. And so, he stood from the comfortable chair that he had seated himself upon and walked over to the metallic door of his room. With a stoic and sour face, he opened the door, ready to pierce the unfortunate soul on the other side with his deadly gaze.

xxxxx

"A-Argilla…" he trailed off.

She smiled tightly at him as she noticed the surprised look within his facial features. So, he had not expected her to be there, had he?

"Gale."

As she said his name, his surprised expression vanished, replaced now with a blank demeanor, "Yes Argilla. What can I do for you?"

He hadn't expected her to be there. He had assumed that with his behavior the previous week, that it was enough for her to see that he wasn't interested in resuming his contact with her…

But then again, seeing her there defeated his earlier assumption.

Argilla repressed the urge to wince at the way he regarded her. He was closing himself up once more, wasn't he? Well, she wouldn't let it happen.

"Hey Gale. The last week had been really hectic, huh?"

He continued to appraise her aesthetically-pleasing appearance…clearly being enticed. But remembering who he was, he held his ground, "Yes it has." he responded bluntly, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Argilla could feel the weight and the intensity that his eyes seemed to pour on her…She could feel herself beginning to shrink…The feeling of awkwardness was overwhelming. But be that as it may, she would not allow it to rule her.

"Oh Gale!" she said as she threw a playful slap on his arm, "Don't be so stiff. Come on! The night is young! What do you say to a drink eh?" she asked with all cheerfulness that she could muster.

The man looked at her blankly.

Gale touched his forehead, "I am sorry Argilla. I cannot accompany you."

Here, she pouted, "Aw…Why not? Come on Gale, there's no duty right? You're still on leave. In fact, this is the last night before you resume your duties right? So, there! So, come on please…?"

Gale narrowed his eyes at her. She was behaving as if nothing had transpired between them that transgressed all forms of friendship. She acted as if he hadn't kissed her.

He didn't know whether to be insulted at that…or be gladdened.

"Argilla, I do not wish to leave. I want to remain here." he told her frankly, his green emerald orbs sharpening themselves only to pierce her mellow pink eyes.

She blinked; she could see it in his eyes…

He was closing himself off…

Here, she had let all the charades drop, "Gale, what's the matter with you?" she asked with an irked tone.

The nerve of her to present to him such a demanding query! He frowned, his lips set on a disapproving line, "I do not need a reason to prefer to remain in my quarters. After all, it was you who had said that there are things that people did without reason, correct?"

Argilla couldn't believe him! He was twisting what she had said! It was completely taken out of context!

"This is just one of those." he told her in a flat tone, his eyes refusing to leave hers.

She parted her lips to refute him but found herself mute.

Gale watched her state of silence and there nodded, "Then, I bid you goodnight."

Before Argilla could say anything, the door was closed on her face.

At that, she gritted her teeth. If that was the way he wanted it, then fine!

'See if I care!'

She knew that that was a fallacy…

But as anger and embarrassment reigned her system, she cared not.

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**The Robot Dance:** It was a style of a dance that was made by the Jackson Five in 1974. It's a dance wherein the dancer imitates the movements of a robot that is characterized by a stiff posture, with his or her joints bent in an abnormal way. The dance is made with quick jerky movements that are made to give the impression of starting motors and gears in a machine.


	9. Let Me In

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE/ADULT THEMES**

**Chapter 9: Let Me In**

His face darkened as he stared at the door that he had just closed. He knew that it was overly rude to do what he had done…But he had no choice.

He really didn't feel like associating himself with her at the moment.

He closed his eyes for but a moment before turning around to walk over to his chair. Once there, he sat and once more, found his mind in pure thought.

His life had taken a drastic turn in its path. Before, he had known what his life was to be. He had had it planned out. But now…as she had unexpectedly immersed and assimilated herself within the very fibers of his life, he had been on a rollercoaster speeding aimlessly towards oblivion.

He frowned.

There was no use crying over spilled milk.

Now, there was only the path that lay ahead. His eyes became steely and his nerves tensed. This was his job; to be able to find solutions to problems…

And that was what he was going to do.

She had made him realize within a mere few days what had taken him a lifetime to elude. She had crumbled and destroyed what had taken him a lifetime to build.

She had shown him…the truth. She had made him realize…that he had indeed wasted his youth. Yes, he may appear young…but he knew the truth. He had lived his life without any sort of stimulation that his age had become stagnated…being in a constant state of prolonged hiatus.

And that was not all that she had made him realize.

She had made him realize…that there were other things in the world…that would make him…whole.

He groaned as he finally comprehended what his heart had been yearning for…He buried his face in his hands as he slumped forward, his elbows on his knees.

Her.

It was her.

She had shown to him the bountiful and beautiful world…She had liberated him from his prison; from the bleak prison that he himself had built around himself.

His eyes narrowed as a flash of red zipped within his mind.

Heat.

He was still a problem.

'What about Argilla?' he asked himself.

He straightened himself from his position and leaned back on the chair.

She said she cared for him. She had taken the time off her schedule just to be with him didn't she? That had got to mean something!

'Perhaps she and Heat are having problems…'

At his speculating thought, another entity had manifested itself within his thoughts, 'Quit being a pussy! She had shown you all the signals damn it! She came to you for how many nights in a row?!'

'…'

'And now, she was just here, wasn't she!? So, what the hell are you waiting for!?' the mocking and seductive voice within him roared.

'But Heat…'

'Hahah…Why are you so concerned about that bastard!? If the woman was so interested in him, why would she turn to you…? Why would she waste so much goddamn time on you!?'

'…'

'Game. Set. And match.' the demonic force within him said triumphantly.

Gale stiffened as he suddenly saw a flash of her image in his mind…

He blinked rapidly. It was decided.

xxxxx

The night had finally expired, making way for the rebirth of the sun. His leave was over, and he was once more on duty. Well, technically, he was on duty again. But then again, even in his official leave, he had unofficially been on duty.

And today would be no different. He was on duty then and he was on duty now. With his head in charge of his demeanor and his emotions and heart in check, he braved the next morning.

He looked over his companions with dead green orbs.

He saw the object of his desires from the corner of his eyes but dared not let his eyes settle on her. She was standing beside her oafish lover and he couldn't help but will displeasure at seeing the display.

Suddenly, he remembered his predisposition about Muladhara's rules on public displays of affection. Or rather, its lack thereof.

He grinned evilly within. What he wouldn't give to have a strict law prohibiting the displays of affection in public…Whether it be holding hands to embracing.

Heh. He wondered how the two would fare…?

Perhaps he should speak to Serph about that…

But then again, if he and Argilla were to get together, that law would work against him…rather than be in his favor. He frowned internally. No. He can't. So, he supposed that he had just leave things as they currently were.

Things would change soon enough.

And so, as he saw the two of them in their comfy positions, he couldn't help but scoff.

Well, not really.

He could only manage a scoff disguised as a cough.

"Ey, you okay mon?" asked Cielo as he bent his body forward while tilting his head to the side out of concern.

Gale still found that awfully strange.

Suddenly, remembering where he was, he immediately straightened himself, "Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He ignored the looks from his teammates and cleared his throat, "Now that that trivial moment is over, I believe that it is time for today's briefing."

The four leaned in towards him expectantly and Gale touched his forehead, "Today's mission would be a reconnaissance mission."

Argilla could feel Heat beginning to laugh and she squeezed his arm, telling him to hold his tongue. Quiet surprisingly, he did as she asked, "Alright damn it…" he grumbled.

Gale heard that.

It didn't use to bother him, but now, those little antics and mannerisms that Heat and Argilla had for one another that once seemed trivial, unimportant and masked, were now out in the open, magnified for him to witness.

And the worst part was that…he just didn't like it.

Not one bit.

"This time though, a team of three would infiltrate the Brutes faction."

"W-wat!?"

That was Cielo.

Four pairs of eyes glued themselves on the blue-haired boy.

All the color from Cielo's face suddenly drained as he found his lips quivering and his heart pounding at what he had just heard, "You…you want de three of us to go dere in Brutes territory and pretend to be like dem…!?" he shrieked in total disbelief.

At that, Heat's lips tugged themselves upon an impish grin, "So fucking what?! This is great!" he said, overjoyed.

Gale's inner demon was prancing around. He knew that the redhead would love this mission…It was exactly what he had planned after all.

"I suppose that this is a good opportunity to gather intelligence work…" Argilla commented as she touched her chin in wistful thought. She then turned to Gale, "But how would we integrate ourselves amongst their men?"

Gale looked at her stoically and again she felt like wincing…but she kept a straight face. She wouldn't crumble in front of him.

He turned away from her and let his green orbs land on each of his teammates and spoke, "The Brutes are holding a contest the day after tomorrow. The contest is to see who is among the best in their tribe. Possibly for selecting the heir after Varin Omega's reign. The whole of Ajna would be there; commoner or soldier, man or woman. It would be of little effort to intermingle."

"Sounds feasible…" Argilla trailed off in thought.

The green-haired man nodded at her, "Yes. Only three of us would go. That way the number would neither be too large for them to detect nor too small for us to be ineffective."

Alright. This was it.

"Who would volunteer?"

"I would." a low but exuberant male voice replied without hesitation.

"I'll go." another solemn male voice said.

"Me too!" an excited female member said.

"So dere Gale!" said a now smiling Cielo, who was apparently relieved that the positions for the mission had already been filled, "Dat's three people! When do dey leave!?"

"You seem so eager for us to go idiot." a sneering male voice said.

Gale turned to see Heat scoffing haughtily at the younger man. Argilla chuckled, "Be nice." she said playfully, her eyes twinkling as she looked at his ruby orbs.

Gale's stomach churned at that but he was forced to relinquish such a feeling when he heard Serph chuckling too.

"No mon! Not eager! Not at all ja?" Cielo replied, sticking his tongue out as he hid himself behind Serph.

"Right." Heat replied, rolling his eyes, "Well, whatever. So, when do we leave?"

Aa.

Yes. That question.

Well, they had made merry and had pranced around convivially about this mission enough. It was time to burst their bubble.

Gale blinked, "It is not that simple."

At that, the four's playful countenances disappeared and again, the room was filled with tension.

"Varin's general would be there. He would be the one presiding over the proceedings. Varin himself would be absent…that is why this event is such a waste. But nonetheless, we need to halt their advancement. That is why, this mission…is an assassination and a recon mission combined."

Muscles tightened and eyes were hardened and turned steely; their breaths blocked and labored. So the truth came out.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us that first old man?" Heat asked, muttering to himself darkly.

Gale ignored him.

"Azazel is too much of a murderer for us to leave alive. That is why we need to stop him before he gets out of hand." came Gale's statement, still as calm as ever, "That is why there is a handicap to this mission."

At this, Heat's eyes narrowed, "What handicap?"

Argilla could feel her heart beginning to pound. Now, she was nervous.

"This is an all-male mission." he said flatly.

At that, Argilla's eyes widened. Heat would be there undoubtedly…but she wouldn't. 'But…he'd be alone…!' she thought worriedly.

Gale had seen the emotions dancing in her eyes. She had opened her mouth to speak but he would not beseech her.

He shook his head, "There is nothing I can do. If you were to accompany them, you would only be a liability."

Her face reddened at that, "How the hell would I be a liability!?" she asked, enraged.

Heat frowned and grasped Argilla's arms, "Hey. Cut it out. The old man's right."

Gale felt a pang of irritating pain on his heart at Heat's words…and his actions.

Serph shook his head, "Argilla…"

Cielo frowned, "Dere's no choice, eh brudda?" he asked, turning to Gale.

Gale nodded at him and there looked at Argilla who had nothing but the words "Bloody Murder" etched onto her features, "You are a sniper Argilla. You expertise is eliminating targets from afar, which is nullified in this mission. This mission deals with hand to hand combat and close encounters, to which, you are ill-trained for."

She spat but said nothing. He was right.

But it would seem that the lecture wasn't over. Gale wasn't through, "Your concern for your lover is severely misplaced Master Sniper." he spat malevolently, although it was effectively concealed.

Serph had seen it though and looked at Gale, "Stand down Gale." he said resolutely.

Heat looked at Serph with narrowed eyes. He had seen it too eh? He clenched his hands into fists at that point. Gale had gone too far. There was nothing more that he would love than to march over there and beat the shit out of him…but he was somewhat glad that Serph had decided to interfere before things could get out of hand.

So, his suspicions had been proven correct. Gale was attracted to Argilla.

Cielo looked from left to right; from Serph to Gale. What the hell just happened? Everyone seemed to know; everyone except him.

Why the heck did that always happen to him?

"You're out of line soldier." Serph commented, his silver eyes flashing dangerously, letting the green-haired man know that he knew.

Gale wanted to roll his eyes but nonetheless, kept his calm façade, "I apologize. That was uncalled for."

Heat and Argilla saw through his flimsy excuse though. Heat wanted nothing but to butcher him but Argilla…

She felt nothing but mixed feelings towards him. Why did he say that…? Was he…? Her heart stopped, 'Is he…jealous?'

'But that's ridiculous! Why would he be jealous? He doesn't even like me!' she thought defiantly. Of course not! And those thoughts in her head about them…together…? Those funny thoughts…? Those thoughts were just that; just thoughts. _Her_ thoughts, to be precise.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he spoke once more, "The contest is for males only. The contest would last for three days and three nights. The initial plan is simple enough. Infiltrate the crowd and enter the competition. Win and assassinate Azazel. The escape route had already been drawn. You leave tomorrow at first light. Any questions?"

There was none.

Gale was satisfied. He turned Serph, "Are we to proceed?"

The silver-haired man nodded and Gale looked at his teammates once more, "You are to assemble here at 0500 hours. Dismissed."

xxxxx

She embraced his nude body as tightly as she could, pulling herself even closer against him. She had her head on his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat. This was the last time she would be making love to him until he came back.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

A vein popped out of her forehead though as she heard his teasing chuckle. She rose from her position and gave him a sneering look, "What the hell is so funny?"

He grinned at her, "You are."

At that, Argilla got up and sat. She took the white sheet and pulled it to cover her nude frame. Once covered, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him as he also sat up. Their eyes met, "What's so funny about me?"

He shook his head as he continued to lightly laugh.

"You're worried." he said as he stopped laughing, his eyes boring deeply within her pink pools.

At that, she softened her gaze at him, "Why wouldn't I be? What if you get your butt kicked out there? And then…then…" she chanted.

Heat smirked at her behavior; it would seem that he still had the appeal eh? But still…she was being worried over nothing!

"Listen woman, I don't plan to die out there."

At that, she looked up at him, and he nodded, "I'll definitely kick their Brutes asses and win that tournament." he said confidently.

At that, she joined him, "Don't forget that Serph and Cielo would be there too. For all I know, you could lose during the elimination rounds and Cielo might take the cup."

Heat growled at her and glared at her, feigning anger and grabbed her by the waist and arm, pulling her to straddle his sitting form, in turn, making her sit on him, "That'll never happen and you know it."

She scowled but then…after a moment of thought, as she saw his eyes search hers for encouragement…

She capitulated.

She sighed and embraced him, "Yea…You'll definitely kick the crap out of them…"

He smiled as he buried his face at the crook of her neck, inhaling her addictive and alluring fragrance, "Damn straight. I'll definitely come back."

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Suddenly his lips turned into a naughty grin, "I have to come back…so that I can screw you senseless."

She grinned back, "I'd like that…"

Their conversation had ended as their searing kiss begun.

xxxxx

It was 0400 hours. She watched as her lover had prepared meticulously for the mission. She smiled at him and giggled a bit as she noticed the irritated look on his face.

That usually happened when…

"Where the hell are my gloves!?" he thundered.

She sweat-dropped, "You're wearing them…"

Heat stopped his rummaging within his closet and blinked. He looked at his hands and as sure as day, there they were, clinging to the slender yet large form of his fingers and hands. He sweat-dropped and his cheeks were instantly tinged with bright pink.

"Whatever."

She giggled at that. He was so cute.

She stood up and walked over to him, embracing him from behind, "You just be careful out there. I won't be there to save your ass."

He rolled his eyes but then again, he appreciated her concern. He moved from her arms so that they faced one another, a grin on his lips set for her to behold, "Don't worry about me woman. I should be the one worried about you." he finished with his grin suddenly vanishing.

She blinked, "Me?"

He nodded, "Be careful of dirty old men who might want to jump you and hump you while I'm gone."

She blinked, "Huh?" She then blushed as she read the message that he was attempting to impart, "Y-you mean Gale?"

He nodded, "Granddad wants some sugar." he drawled, sneering a bit as he did, his words laced with bitterness.

She rolled her eyes, "Heat! You and your crazy ideas." she said as she shook her head.

At that, he growled and grabbed her face firmly, forcing her to look at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not making this up woman. That old dog is in heat and he only has one thing on his mind: to fuck you."

She blinked but said nothing.

He snarled, "Why the hell do you think he sent us out there?"

She frowned, "Heat, it's just a coincidence. It's for the…"

"For the best?" he asked, "Come on Argilla. You could've easily been part of the infiltration team. What? No towers for sniping? Give me a break." he said as he laughed humorlessly, throwing his head back as he closed his eyes before stopping and looking back at her seriously, "You can easily snipe the bastard from afar…"

"But…"

He shook his head, "You're right. It would be difficult…But it can be done. He just didn't want to. He wants you to remain here."

As he read her disbelief in her eyes, he just wanted to smash her skull onto the wall. How stupid could she be?! Gale was practically drooling all over her and she couldn't even see that?!

He pulled away from her completely and started to walk away, doing his mental checklist once more.

"You just wait and see Argilla." he stopped and looked at her again, "You just wait and when the time comes, you'll see what I mean."

She blinked but said nothing.

He sighed; three days and nights without her…

This wasn't the way he wanted them to part. And so, he shoved all thoughts of Gale out of his head and focused on her instead. He walked over to her and pulled her against him, his hand snaking around her petite waist while his other hand came to caress her face lovingly, "I'll see you in a few days."

She smiled and leaned further into his touch, "Yea…"

xxxxx

Gale and Argilla watched as the three drove away. The mission had commenced. Once they were out of sight, the two had headed back within the city.

They made their way within the Strategy Room and were plagued with silence.

Now what?

She crossed her arms, "What are my orders?" she asked him stoically.

Gale was stunned at that. She stood there…regarding him coldly. No. He shouldn't think that way. She said it herself that she cared for him.

Maybe now that Heat was out of the picture…maybe she would be able to show it to him more freely…

Now that Heat was gone, she wouldn't feel the least bit awkward…or the least bit guilty if she were to care for him. Now, they could begin where they had left off…

He touched his forehead, "I believe that there is still the paperwork that needs attention." he replied.

With a curt nod, she left him alone.

She was still angry at him…

Wasn't she?

No; she'd forgive him soon, won't she?

'…'

xxxxx

It had been two days and a night since he had left. She let out a staggering breath. Her heart pounded. She could only wonder as to how they were doing. There had been no transmission from them.

No. They were ordered not to. That way, they would not be suspected or caught. She paled at that thought.

'No…Serph and Heat…are the best of Embryon…And Cielo's the master escape artist…There's no way that they would be…'

"You are worried about them." a voice said from behind her.

She blinked.

She had not been in the Strategy Room and was out on the streets…in the park…

And more specifically sat on the bench that she and he did all those days ago. She turned around and saw the blank face of their tactician. She looked away, "Yea. I am. Aren't you?" she asked.

He walked over to her and stood just a step from where she sat. She looked at his back expectantly.

"No. I am not." he told her coldly.

"…!" she gasped, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She couldn't believe that such words…would ever leave his lips…

And she thought that…he cared…

Gale turned around and looked down at her, "They are the best of Embryon. They would succeed."

Argilla searched his eyes…and there saw only truth. She wanted to slap herself at that time. She had been mistaken…again.

She was wrong…He _did_ care.

She was glad.

He had…changed…

Hadn't he?

Before, he would've preferred that such sentiments to be effectively concealed from the public…but now, he had uttered such sentiments to her…Well, he had expressed them to her in the only way he knew how…And for her, that was more than enough.

It had imparted more than she could ask for…

Her student learned a lot. He learned quickly in the matters of the heart.

But still, all that aside, he would probably want to be alone. And so, she stood, "Well Gale, I had better be going." she said with a tight smile.

He blinked at her, "Argilla…"

She looked at him with a curious facial expression, "Gale? What is it?"

He blushed a bit and there…turned away, his eyes on the now dying sun, "Where is that…bar located within the city again?" he asked unfeelingly, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible.

At that, her heart melted.

He was apologizing…wasn't he?

There was still the issue of their awkward kiss…But, she deemed that it was unimportant at that moment.

That, and that it was an accident.

Yes. That was what it was; no more than aloof accident that happened all the time between friends. There wasn't a point in highlighting the events and blowing them out of proportion. Not like the way Heat did.

'I don't know what he's talking about…' she thought defiantly, shoving her lover's words out of her head.

She smiled at Gale, "I'll show you the way Gale. I've got time to kill."

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**Azazel: **A demon in the Christian religion who was believed to be the lord of goat demons. In Leviticus, it tells of a ritual where the Lord tells his priest to prepare a lot of goats one for Him and one for Azazel used as sin offerings. The goats would then be released in the wilderness where Azazel resided. It is because of this ritual that the word "scapegoat" came to be. And through this ritual, Azazel became the "scapegoat".


	10. Both Ends of the Spectrum

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**A/N: The song featured below is the song "Come What May" by Air Supply. 80s Song.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 10: Both Ends of the Spectrum**

"Well, here we are Gale." she said to him as she looked at his profile.

He said nothing and just nodded.

She shook her head as she continued to smile, closing her eyes, "Come on…Let's get something to drink. My throat's parched and God knows I need it…"

"God…knows it?" he repeated.

She chuckled, "Oh Gale! Don't take everything in its literal meaning! Silly man!" she said playfully as they walked towards an empty table.

As they sat on their respective chairs and had ordered their drinks, she smiled at him, "So…um, did you enjoy your leave?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was satisfactory."

Uh huh.

Satisfactory. There was that word again.

She frowned at him, "Gale. What kind of a word is that? Satisfactory? I'm sure that there's something else!"

She saw the flash of confusion within his eyes but it was fleeting…and was replaced with…understanding? At that, surprise and disbelief engulfed her. Gale…understood what it was she was saying?

After a moment's deliberation, Gale slumped back on his chair and replied, "It was…boring."

At that, Argilla giggled, "Thought so! You just miss me!"

As the words left her lips, she wished that it didn't…Damn! Where had that come from!? Now he would feel…awkward! She would scare him away! Again!

"Erm, yea! After all, who would show you around right!? And we both know that you couldn't find fun places even if neon signs flashed and arrows pointed at them!" she said, laughing and concealing her bungling.

But…

Gale wasn't stupid.

He was dense when it came to emotions and the definition of the word "fun", but he could tell when a person was hiding something…

He was after all, the ever skeptic.

But still…

He was glad. She had said those words…And they were, magical to him. He blinked, 'Magical…? Such nonsense.'

Well, whatever it was, it was pleasant to him. It made him feel nice.

'See? Told you so! She cares about us!'

'…Maybe…' he half-concurred.

Wanting to dispel the aloofness, Argilla took a sip of her drink that she didn't even notice arrive before setting the glass back down, "Come on Gale. Let's hit the dance floor! It's nearly empty!" she said excitedly, holding out a hand for him to take.

This time though…

He took it without hesitation…

As she led him to the dance floor, he had anticipated his heart to pound…or his blood to pulse wildly through his nerves…He had expected cold sweat to trickle down his back and his eyes to dilate in sheer apprehension…

He was wildly surprised to find none of those had occurred.

He was calm…

And then, as he looked at their intertwined hands, he knew the reason why. She calmed him, didn't she? He could feel warmth seeping from her tiny hand…traveling over to his, filling his whole body with it.

Yes…He realized it then. It had been her. She made him feel…at ease. Because of her, he felt no fear…No, with her, he didn't fear the unknown.

A moment later, he found himself in the middle of the dance floor, face to face with his pink-haired angel.

Angel…

His heart stopped at that; at the memory…

"Gale? What's wrong?" asked Argilla, touching his shoulder.

He shook his head, tucking that particular memory deep in his head…What memory?

'It's a long time ago. No need for that.' he thought dismissively.

He looked at her meaningfully, "It's nothing."

She nodded, "Okay then!"

The place that she had brought him to was the same place that she believed he liked; it was the quiet bar without the rowdy music and people. And so, as the slow music began to play…the two assumed their respective positions…

She was impressed though as he remembered what she had taught him. His large and masculine hands were on her hips…only for his arms to snake around her tiny waist…Her hands reached his shoulders and wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing their bodies closer together.

"You learn quick." she told him truthfully, clearly appreciating the change in him.

Yes. She was glad. She was glad that he was changing. She could see it in his eyes. No longer confused and lost, she knew for certain that he was indeed having fun. He was appreciating what he was doing and wasn't treating it with skepticism or ignorant curiosity.

Now, it was as if, he knew exactly what to do…and what to feel.

"I learn from the best." he replied.

She almost fainted from that. Was that…a joke? A comeback from her punch line…? Well, Gale was supposed to be brilliant. She supposed that she shouldn't feel surprised.

He adapted quickly, didn't he?

Where did that come from? Even he didn't know. But it just flew from his mouth…

Again, silence reigned supreme.

Gale was calm, yes…but now, as their bodies pressed themselves together, it was then that his body had crumbled…and had succumbed. His heart was racing now…But not out of fear…or anxiety…

It was pounding out of excitement…

Slowly, the lights dimmed and the music played…The words flowed…

"_When she looks at me  
I know the girl sees things  
Nobody else can see…"_

His eyes were on hers now…never breaking that silent bond that he knew that they felt only for one another. He wondered…did she feel it too?

Did she feel that faint yet insistent tug of the heart…? Of the soul?

"_All of the secret fears inside  
And all the craziness I hide  
She looks into my soul  
And reads me like nobody can."_

His heart leapt at that…This song…

It was as if it had taken a peek at his hidden self and had exposed it to the world…for all of those fools who would listen. And now, as he heard the painfully truthful words from the song, he wondered. Did she read between the lines as well…? The way he did?

Did she, too, feel the similarities…?

"_And she doesn't judge the man  
She just takes me as I am…" _

As she pulled him to her, resting her head on his chest…hearing her sigh that slow and ecstatic sigh…his heart was put to rest.

She knew…didn't she?

He smiled then as he felt himself being drawn to her. Reciprocating her earlier actions, his head bent down and rested atop of hers…inhaling softly the sweet frangrance that hung about the chilly air; the sweet frangrance that was her…

"_Come what may, she believes  
And that faith is something  
I've never known before  
Come what may, she loves me  
And that love has helped me open a door  
Making me love myself a little more."_

He felt her cling to him tightly…and he felt himself doing the same. This was…this was the most envigorating feeling that he had thus far experienced…

And it was all because of her.

At that, his lips slowly tugged upwards…for a small smile.

'Argilla…'

xxxxx

The night had grown late; too late, and the two soldiers headed for the barrack. Argilla smiled, all worries about her lover, dissipating into the chilly air.

She had had a wondrous time with Gale.

There were no words of apology that were needed, they both deemed. No. No words about their previous squabble had left their lips. There was no need to. They had a difference in opinions…and the event had been exaggerated. But that was done and over it.

There wasn't a need to apologize and overly dramatize the whole thing. The most important thing was that she had forgotten about it and he had as well.

And now, they were walking towards her room…

Gale had offered that he walk her there…now that Heat was unavailable. She had accepted of course.

"Well, here's my stop!" she said cheerfully, "I had a lot of fun Gale!" she said.

He nodded, "Me too…"

Her smile widened at that and she giggled, "I'm glad. It put my mind off the guys for a while…" she said, her smile now containing rue.

He nodded, "Aa…"

The woman then shook herself and removed the ill feeling that she was once more beginning to have and spoke, "We should do it again some other time, huh?"

"Indeed." he replied nonchalantly.

Argilla was glad. He might have changed…but there were always the tiny details that would remain the same.

"Goodnight Gale!" she said. Before he could reply, she had pulled his arm and kissed his cheek.

At that, as she pulled away and as their eyes now met, his face held nothing but curiosity. She blushed mildly, "Erm…Goodnight."

A moment later, he was alone in the hallway.

"Goodnight…"

xxxxx

"Heat…!!" she squealed as she ran to him. He had returned…They had returned. She ran to him as she fast as she could…And as she reached him, she pounced on him. He smirked at her as he held her, "Missed me?" he asked, nipping at her ear.

She giggled and shivered in delight as she found her body growing hot as they touched. It had been too long…

Too long…

Gale watched them from afar from the corner of his eyes…

That hurt.

He frowned at that, 'This feeling is…getting rather irritating.' he thought blankly.

He had felt…pleasant the previous days.

She and he had mended their broken bond and had resumed their "fun" activities. He was…glad.

But then, _he_ had returned.

_He_, once more, had her undivided attention. And that had left Gale out in the cold. Again.

"Gale, I'll give you the status reports." came Serph's statement.

He blinked. What? Damn! Right…the status report.

'I am…being distracted…' he thought disdainfully.

It won't happen again.

He eliminated his thoughts about Argilla and nodded at Serph, following him as he walked out of the scene.

xxxxx

"You should have seen it…!" Heat said as he laughed.

The Embryon elite team was in the mess hall, having their dinner. The mission had been a success and Azazel was no more.

That would put a halt in the Brutes advancement…For now.

Again, the balance of power would tilt towards Embryon once more.

"Shut up mon!" yelled a blushing Cielo.

Argilla was giggling unsurely. She didn't know what they were getting at but just looking from Heat's laughing countenance, to Serph's chuckling face to Cielo's embarrassed state…she knew that whatever it was that they wanted to talk about was something…hilarious.

"The idiot almost had his ass kicked at the first round…!" Heat said as he continued to laugh.

At that, Argilla laughed. Yes well…it could be funny…Cielo wasn't much of a fighter…Not really. And most especially not when it came to single-handedly warding off a member of the Brutes.

"Hey mon! He just lunged at me!" defended a red-faced Cielo, pointing at Heat, with his eyebrows furrowed.

Serph coughed, "Erm…the match had already begun Cielo…He was supposed to do that."

Heat snorted and crossed his arms, "What did you expect dumb shit? That he was just going to stand there and let you hit him?"

Cielo sat back down and grumbled, "It was a plan you know!? Until you ruined it by yelling! Stupid clod!" he huffed haughtily as he crossed his arms, turning away.

At that, the table laughed once more.

Cielo could be such a child…

Cielo then turned back and glared at Heat again, "And I think dat he was beginning to warm up to me too!"

Gale sat there, not saying anything. Sometimes, he could just wonder as to how Cielo had graduated from the academy…

"I'd just pester him and dodge his attacks until he gave up ja?!" he suddenly said excitedly, his sapphire eyes blazing and twinkling innocently.

At that, Heat and Serph almost choked on their food. Cielo was…really serious about that…? Oh boy.

Gale shook his head. Whereas before he was wondering how Cielo passed, now, he knew how.

'He'd just pester and annoy the dean and the instructors and dodge their attacks until they gave up and have him pass…'

"Shaddap about dat ja!?" Cielo said playfully, "Besides, you guys didn't even tell Gale and Argilla who won de tournament." he grinned pompously.

Argilla and Gale raised their eyebrows. Just what was Cielo getting at…?

Argilla blinked as Heat and Serph suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Gale's eyes widened for but a moment before settling back down. He couldn't believe it. But still…

He said nothing.

Argilla turned to Heat, "Heat? Who won the tournament?"

Heat turned away from her and coughed, "Oh…erm…aa…about that…"

"Serph?" she asked, turning to her leader who merely shrugged his shoulders.

Now her curiosity had peaked. She turned to Cielo and saw the content look on his face. There he was sitting straight, his eyes closed with his arms crossed, his lips on a grin.

At that, Argilla could have sworn that her heart had stopped.

'Oh my god…'

"_You_ won the tournament?!" she yelled in pure incredulity.

"Yyyyeeep." came the young man's proud response, looking at her smugly.

Her eye twitched as she turned from Cielo to look at Heat, "Heat. Tell me it's not true." she instructed him, grabbing onto his cape.

He shrugged his shoulders and coughed, saying nothing.

She blinked and turned to Serph, "Serph…?"

He merely smiled cheekily at her, "He won the tournament."

Argilla wanted to laugh. And she did.

Cielo pouted, "Hey!! You're so mean!!"

Wiping a tear from her endless laughing as she controlled herself, she forced herself to calm down, "I'm sorry Cielo…"

At that, Heat snorted, "Yea. It's just stupid to believe right away if someone had said that you actually won the tournament."

Cielo glared at the redhead, "I won de tournament brudda! Get…over it!" he seethed, feigning anger.

Gale smirked within but he just nonetheless shook his head. There they were again…with their bickering…

'Just like children…' he thought knowingly.

But still, he was proud that Cielo had won. He couldn't believe it. But still, facts were facts. Cielo's otherwise ludicrous and lugubrious statement had been corroborated not just by one but by two witnesses, both of which were of high credibility.

His thoughts about Cielo were shattered as he heard a squeal. He moved not but from the corner of his eyes, he saw that Heat and Argilla had started to…fool around.

He narrowed his eyes but nonetheless, remained calm.

But from where he sat, which was at the head of the rectangular table that they occupied, he could clearly see the both of them…and much to his chagrin, what they were doing.

Heat had his arm around her waist and was whispering to her.

He frowned at that. He didn't want to see it anymore. He knew that he shouldn't feel that way to begin with…but he just did.

Before, he had believed that what they did together was warranted since she and Heat were most probably having problems…But now…as he saw her completely happy with the redhead, he knew that his earlier belief had been shattered and was no longer true.

And so, his feelings…his jealous feeling was completely…unjustified and completely inappropriate. But nonetheless, he still felt it.

Seeing his plate empty, he stood. That had earned him curious looks from his teammates…and a look of triumph from Heat. He frowned further; so, Heat knew eh?

He looked at each of them before speaking, "I'm done with dinner. I believe that I'll retire for the night."

"Okay brudda. Goodnight!" said Cielo.

"Pleasant evening Gale." said Serph.

"See ya old man." said Heat, smirking, much to his vexation.

"Bye Gale!" waved Argilla.

He felt a pang of pain at that. There he was…half-expecting for her to stop him…

But she didn't.

But why would she anyway?

Heat was there…

xxxxx

"So, did the old man hump you?" Heat asked casually, as they prepared for the night.

She stopped buttoning her pajama top and frowned at him, "Honestly Heat, I don't know where you get your dumb ideas. Gale isn't like that! He's a real gentleman!"

Heat snorted at that and climbed onto the bed, "Yea, yea. Whatever. All I'm saying is that he's not as innocent as he looks Argilla."

She snorted but said nothing, ignoring him as she got into bed as well.

The two sat up and Heat looked at her, "He's a man too. Don't forget that."

She ignored him and lay down, "Heat, I don't know what you're talking about. Gale's a friend. Nothing more."

He grumbled at that and she spoke, "What?"

"Nothing."

She sighed, "It's not nothing. Just tell me."

He lay down beside her and turned away, "I didn't say anything. Goodnight."

She blinked; what? That was it? Not even a goodnight kiss? She smirked; aww…He was still jealous!

She giggled and scooted over to him, embracing him from behind and whispered, "If you want, why don't we go on a double-date with him hm?"

Heat's eyes flashed at that although she couldn't see it. A double-date…? With the old man…? Hm…

'Yea, fix him up with some whore so he'd lay off my woman!' he thought within.

Right.

That wasn't a bad idea! Not at all!

At that, he turned around and met her eyes, "Yea. Why not?"

She knew that he wouldn't be able to resist. She pecked him on the lips and moved away when he held her still…

He deepened their kiss…

She moaned into his mouth. And she thought that they would just end up either talking or sleeping all night!

xxxxx

"A what?" he asked.

Argilla held her hands behind her back as she bit her lip, "You know, a double-date."

He blinked and she sweat-dropped, "Erm, instead of just being you and me, we'll include other people so that it'll be more fun!"

'Other people…Fun…?' he asked, repeating her words in his mind. In his head, none of what she had said to him so far made sense. Nothing made sense.

Why did she have to do that? Wasn't she having enough fun with him? Why did it have to include other people?

"Come on Gale! It wouldn't be too bad!" she said, urging him to consider.

He frowned internally. What choice did he have…?

'What choice is there? There is but one path and it had already been chosen.' he thought dryly, vexingly.

"Please Gale?" she begged playfully, tilting her head to the side, her eyes widening and her lips protruding.

He wanted to smile at that. She was just…irresistible.

"Alright."

There, he had finally conceded.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "Meet us at the park at 1800 hours tonight!"

He blinked, "Argilla…I don't…"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it Gale. We're going to our favorite bar! It wouldn't be noisy!"

"That's not what I meant." he responded evenly; his eyes on her.

She looked at him for a second before understanding, "Oh! Don't worry about that either! Heat is bringing someone for you to meet! Don't worry! You'll like her!"

He frowned internally. He doubted that very much.

xxxxx

"Gale, this is Brunhild."

xxxxx

"I can't believe you did that Heat!" she growled as she crossed her arms, wriggling from his seductive touches.

"What?" he purred innocently as he tried to kiss her in vain.

She put her hand on his face and pulled away, "You know what I mean Heat! You…you…!" she stammered as she found herself paralyzed with rage.

He chuckled, "I what? I didn't do anything!" he openly protested, still trying to get a hold of her seemingly slippery body.

Argilla ducked and swayed out his hands' way and took a step back in order to put distance in between them, "Why the heck did you bring that she-oaf!? Forget that! Where the heck did you _catch_ that she-oaf!?" she asked angrily.

Heat stopped trying to catch her and straightened up, "Hey! That's totally unfair to Brunhild!"

"Brunhild?!" she screeched, "That thing has a name?!" she asked as she remembered Gale's so-called date.

She was a very tall woman. A head taller than Heat. She had large blue eyes with matching hair color…She had fair skin with a very robust and large-boned body. Argilla gulped at that. Brunhild had muscles upon muscles and at that, she couldn't help but wonder about the men that she had taken into her bed.

Argilla tugged at her collar at that thought, imagining what it would be like if Gale had gone home with the woman.

Brunhild had the voice that could stop a rampaging heard of wildebeest.

She shuddered as she remembered the large woman's deep and masculine voice.

'Oh my God…Eww…'

"Of course she has a name dumb woman! Didn't you hear me when I introduced you two to her!?" retorted the redhead.

Argilla rolled her eyes, "Come on Heat! You know what I mean! Why did you do that!?"

Heat laughed humorlessly, "For Christ's sake! You wanted a double-date, so I found a damn date for the old goat! Who the fuck cares!?"

Argilla narrowed her eyes angrily at him, "When I said for you to look for a date for Gale I meant for you to find a suitable woman…with grace and eloquence! Not a reject from the zoo!"

"Why the fuck is it so important to you about what happens to Gale? Hey, he's the one who wants to know about dating right? Well, there are some bad and good choices!" he said, raising his voice, annoyed at her, "Why are you so concerned anyway!? What the fuck do you care!?"

At that, Argilla snapped.

"Gale…is my friend Heat. He's someone to me. He isn't some nobody whom you can just abuse and discard."

At that, she left the bedroom, not caring if she was clad in nothing but her sleeping gown. She didn't care that he had shouted after her, asking her to halt.

'Screw him…'

xxxxx

Gale sighed as he got ready for retirement. That…had been the most terrible experience of his life. And he was in the military for Christ's sake!

He shook his head.

He hissed though as he felt stinging pain on his face; more specifically, on his right eye. Right…

_That thing_…still had to go away.

That woman and he…They just couldn't work together. Nope.

'She's too much for me to handle.' he thought with a slight shiver as he remembered how the date went.

Even though it went…sour, there was one thing that kept his spirit alive. _Her_. Even if they hadn't been "together", he could still feel her supporting and encouraging him from afar.

To him, that was compensation enough.

It was enough to make up for the nightmarish experience that was his date.

He shuddered a bit though as his mind recalled the events.

Flashback

_He blinked and then blinked again. He appraised the tall and robust woman in front of him. She was his date for tonight. His date. The woman that he was to be with and accompany for the rest of the night. _

_This…person. _

_He blinked again. _

"_Well come on. Let's get to our table." _

_That was Heat. Gale stole a glance at him and saw that he looked quite content while Argilla…She looked…disappointed? _

_And then, he noticed a hint of a smile on her lips…A sad smile. _

_She was sad for him, wasn't she?_

_Granted, he really couldn't tell what she was feeling but…to him, it seemed that way. And at that thought, he internally smiled. _

"_Shall we go?" _

_At that, he snapped awake. He was met with blue eyes. He nodded, "We shall." _

_He tried his best to tug his lips upwards for a…a smile, but he just couldn't do it. His facial muscles only tightened thus resulting in a grotesque and pathetic attempt at a smile. _

End Flashback

That was the most mortifying and most challenging position that he had been in…in his whole career.

He had always prided himself as a man who never underestimated a person by his or her physical appearance.

And he didn't.

Brundhild wasn't a woman whom he would consider…inadequate. There was nothing that she lacked to be considered to be a woman. She had the anatomic makeup of a female…Right from her chest…to the lack thereof of a man's Adam's apple.

Yes. She was a woman; both in his eyes and everyone else's.

But that wasn't the real question.

The question was…

Did Brunhild make him…feel the way his pink-haired comrade did?

And the answer…was no.

Gale sat on the bed and stared blankly at what lay in front of him. Nothing but mundane furniture…drab and dull, decorated his room.

Much to his dislike, he could feel himself beginning to feel irritated at what he saw. A dull scenario. A dull room.

He blinked; had his room always looked this…unimaginative…?

He shook his head. Of course not! He was just having funny thoughts…! At the thought of funny thoughts though, he saw once more, a pair of blazing blue eyes. Again, he shuddered.

Flashback

_His salvation came when they had reached their table…_

_Aa…_

_He had always been the gentleman of the group…and so, sticking to his routine, he reached for the backrest of Brunhild's chair and pulled it for her. She looked at him with a frown, "Vat are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, her low and masculine voice sending shivers down his spine. _

_He didn't want to be rude but damn it, that voice was just disturbing to listen to! _

_He looked at her square in the face, "I am merely pulling the chair for you Brunhild…" _

"_I do not need help." she responded, "I am perfectly capable." _

_At that…he slowly backed off. _

End Flashback

He sighed at that. And that wasn't really the end of it. Oh no. That was just the beginning of his nightmare…

Flashback

_Right after their drinks had been served, he had been surprised and a bit shocked to know that Brunhild had ordered the strongest libations available. _

'_She's…so different from Argilla…' he thought as she drank the glass' contents in one gulp. _

_But still, he couldn't help but admire Brunhild's fine liver. _

_A few moments later, Heat broke the silence, "You know Gale," he began as he wrapped an arm around Argilla's shoulder, grinning at him smugly, "Brunhild is an active member of RSU." _

_RSU. _

_The Revolutionary Soldiers Unit. _

_Huh. _

'_An activist…' Gale thought dryly. Just perfect. _

_Heat had really done his homework about him, hadn't he? _

_Great. It was just what he needed. He had always been of the conservative party…and he had spent his career administering such ideals…But with this…with this woman in front of him, he knew that this date was going to be anything but pleasant and quaint. _

_He had expected it to be a bit rough on the side…But now, there had been an addendum. It would be political. He groaned internally at that. _

_The hulky woman turned to him, "Ja. I am. You are in charge of Muladhara's protocols for the troops." _

"_Yes I am." he replied casually. _

"_Then vhy don't you legalize the use of steroids for training and actual combat?" she asked. _

"…"

_What was he to say? He knew what would be the outcome. This would be…a disaster. _

End Flashback

And it had been. He had been forced to defend the conservative point of view…And that was when it had happened.

Heat had asked Argilla for a dance.

What the hell was he supposed to do then!?

Well…he did the only thing that he could do.

Flashback

"_Heat and Argilla had already started dancing. Do you want to dance?" he asked her, hoping against hope to relieve themselves of the terrible aloofness that had thus far pervaded their quaint little table. _

_She snorted at him and crossed her arms, "If you think that you can vin me vith that ploy and from a conservative, then you can forget it." _

_He resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes at that. _

_So, he continued to sit there, his eyes darting everywhere and nowhere…_

_Until…_

_His eyes landed on his date's shirt. _

_Upon her chest. _

_Was that…was that a large splotch of pasta sauce on her…? _

'_H-how…disgraceful…' he thought disgustedly. _

_Sure, it was normal to have stains every now and then…but the thing was…_

'_We didn't order spaghetti…' he thought. _

_Nope. _

_They didn't. _

'_How long…has that been there?' _

"_Vat the hell are you looking at!?" thundered a harsh masculine voice that he knew could only originate from Brunhild._

_He looked up and wished he didn't. _

_He didn't have the time to react as, as soon he had moved his face did a big, strong and bony fist meet with his right eye. _

End Flashback

And that was how the evening had concluded. Right after that, he found himself being helped up to be on his feet by Heat and Argilla.

Brunhild had promised not to press charges against him under the grounds of sexual harassment…

He scoffed at that.

"Sexual harassment indeed…" he trailed off, "If anything, I should press charges for assault…" he grumbled to himself.

Who the hell in their right mind would peep on her anyhow!?

'Only an insane person or an individual with a death wish would…' he thought with a shiver.

He straightened up suddenly as he heard loud knocks on his door.

Who…could that be?

He stood and walked over to it as the knocking refused to cease. He opened it, ready for a laundry list of curses for the person on the other side when he suddenly froze.

There, in front of him, dressed in only a semi-transparent white gown was his pink-haired object of affection.

"Argilla…" he trailed off dreamily, still marveling at her sight…and ascertaining whether or not the visage before him was real or not…

"Gale…" she responded with a warm smile on her face.

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**Brunhild:** The name of a Valkyrie; a famous one who was noted for her forbidden love for her einherjar, Siegfried. Brunhild was the name of a beautiful and fallen Valkyrie.

Another adaptation of this character was seen in Nibelungenlied where Brunhild is a queen who swore to marry any man who would defeat her in combat. Siegfried managed to do this but he fought and won her for someone else.


	11. Misconstrued Motives

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 11: Misconstrued Motives**

His eyes, seemingly vacated in expression, regarded her evenly, "Argilla…What brings you here?" he asked as he appraised her from head to toe.

She was clad in nothing but her nightgown…And at that, he couldn't help but let his male primordial instinct run free…and unrestrained. This primeval instinct of his appreciated what she looked like…of what she appeared to him as…and he, Gale the tactician, finally understood.

Whereas before he would be perplexed as to the apparent male fixation on the female anatomy, now, he had been enlightened.

Her chest was half seen with her perked up nipples almost being prominent from the thin fabric of the gown…The stitching of her garment had accentuated her petite waist, letting him see for certain the elaborate curves of her body…

The low hemline of the gown gave away free observation of her strong yet smooth, long creamy legs…

Enticing…yes?

Argilla bit her lip as she began to shiver a bit from the cold, seeing that not only did she run from Heat's room in nothing but her gown, but she had done so without having the least bit concern for her bare feet.

The cold was beginning to seep into her body from her feet that she shivered, "Can I come in?"

Gale snapped out of his appraisal of her. Clearly, he had not expected her to visit him that night; not at all. And most definitely not in what she had donned upon herself!

He moved out of the way and gestured for her to enter, "Go ahead."

A few moments later, the two were within the room. Argilla spoke first, "Gale, I'm so sorry about tonight." she said as she continued to stand in the middle of the room, her eyes piercing his, letting him know that she was indeed sincere with what she had just said.

She frowned as she was met with his swollen eye, "Gale…let me take a look at your eye…"

He shook his head even before she had a chance to come near him and spoke in his low and husky voice, "You need not apologize for the evening or its…results Argilla." he said firmly, "You were not at fault."

Argilla glared, "Yea it is and I am at fault…I should've known better than to trust Heat!"

So far, within those seconds that she had been within his room, he had felt…warm. His dull walls and mundane furniture didn't seem so drab with her in his room. His quarters seemed to come alive…

And it was all thanks to her. She was a welcomed break from his monotonous and bleak world…

However, that little sanctuary that he had built for himself had crumbled and had turned into ash as he had heard her mention her lover's name.

And that had propelled his rational thought to kick in. Granted, he would love nothing more than to keep her within the folds of his bed and behind the protection of his walls…but…as rational thought would dictate, those flights of fancy would have to be set aside for the time being.

Right now, he had but one thing to ask.

"Argilla, what are you doing here at this time of night…and…" he paused as he hesitated, once more, gazing at her from top to bottom before finally letting his gaze rest on her eyes, "…and dressed like that?"

She blushed as she suddenly remembered. She then shook her head, "I just…I'm sorry for barging in here…"

At hearing her words, his inquisitive mind was roused. Did something happen?

The woman in front of him seemed…dismayed. She lacked her usual cheerful and jovial spirit. This woman in front of him seemed…lackluster.

"I just had to see that you were alright."

He knew that she was concerned for him. He wasn't stupid or ignorant. He knew that it was true and his heart skipped a beat at knowing she felt that way about him. But he also knew that her concern for him wasn't the only reason that had catapulted her from her quarters with Heat and had had her land in his room instead.

He walked over to his closet and retrieved a clean black robe. He held it out for her, "Here. Wear this. It's freezing in here." he told her.

Argilla smiled endearingly at him as she took his black cotton robe. She immediately put it on herself and noted with astonished delight, the alluring masculine scent that engulfed the aforesaid garment that she now wore.

She smiled dreamily. It was a scent that was purely…Gale.

He looked at her as she wore his robe…and at that point, his blood rushed malevolently within his veins and his heart beat erratically. His body was reacting to what he saw in her…

Somehow, he liked seeing her in his apparel…

He wanted to smile at that point. She looked…

'Cute.' he commented internally.

He suddenly blinked, where did that come from?

Immediately, he shook his head and focused on the issue at hand instead of foolish fantasies.

"Argilla, what happened between you and Heat?" he asked flatly.

She looked up at him with shame written all over her eyes and pouted sadly, "He and I had a fight…"

And so, she had spent the next quarter of an hour telling him of all that had transpired.

She, now seated on his chair, frowned as she fidgeted with the fabric of the robe that she wore, "I'm sorry for barging in like this…"

Gale, who sat on his bed, looked at her evenly, eyes vacant in expression revealing nothing of what he truly felt…

"Do not think anything of it Argilla…But I must ask you. What is your plan now?"

She tilted her head to the side as she heard his question. What indeed? She looked at him and again saw his swollen eye. She bit her lip, "I hope you don't mind…but can I stay here…just for a little while?"

His heart leapt at that although his face betrayed nothing.

"I need to clear my head and blow off some steam." she commented as she pouted, thinking of her ever annoying lover. "I need some Heat-free time…" she finished. And then, with a sweet smile, she peered into Gale's emerald eyes, "I need to blow off some steam and have some heat-free time with my best-bud." she finished, gazing at him hopefully.

He smiled then and nodded, "You may remain for as long as you want Argilla…"

Her smile widened; glad that she had indeed found a friend in him. And in that moment, she had forgotten momentarily all about Heat. She stood and earned her a questioning look from Gale.

"Gale, please let me take a look at your eye…" she said as she took a step closer to him.

He saw her advancing form from a mile away…and he knew what it would do to him should she continue her advancement…But for some reason, as if he had been shackled by invisible chains, he found himself completely immobile.

His contemplation had come to a screeching halt as her soft fingertips came in contact with his cheek. She moved them upwards and slowly touched the growing bruise on his face. He sucked in a quick intake of breath and opened his mouth to say something but couldn't.

Argilla saw his expression and wondered for a moment before realizing it. "Oh! I didn't mean to…invade your space…"

They were friends, she knew that. But he was still Gale after all. She should know by now that he wasn't comfortable with a lot of physical contact. And dancing didn't apply to that argument. He had learnt to be comfortable with that, yes, but it didn't mean that he would be able to welcome any and every sort of physical contact.

She took a step back and spoke, "Erm, do you have a fridge?"

Still shaken from her warm touch, he could only point to the other door of his room. She smiled at him, "Thanks. Don't worry Gale, your eye would be A-OKAY!" she beamed as she walked out of his room and into his kitchen.

Once she was gone, he shook his head.

Maybe having her there wasn't such a good idea.

She came back a moment later with an icepack. Hm. Now why didn't he think of that? Oh right. He was so busy reminiscing about his date that icepacks to relieve that bruise on his face…simply didn't occur to him.

She smiled at him and walked over to him, pulling along the chair that she sat on behind her. "Just don't move Gale." she whispered as she carefully sat on the chair in front of him and leaned in, the icepack in her hand.

He hissed as the cold material met with his swollen closed eye.

"Aww…my poor baby…" she playfully teased, giggling.

'Poor…? Baby…?' he thought in bemusement. What was she talking about? He was neither poor nor was he an infant!

He hissed again as he felt the overwhelming chilly feeling originating from the icepack and seeping into his skin only to be distributed to the rest of his body.

He shivered.

And as he kept one of his eyes opened, he stole a peek at her. She was there, before him, still holding the icepack to his face, a look of concentration decorating her face.

At that, he shivered again. And at that, he came to a conclusion. Was it the icepack making him shiver or was it her…? And was he shivering due to the chilly sensation…? Or was that the beckon of cold sweat from excitement…?

He snapped out of his daze and made for the icepack, "No it's alright. I can hold it up for myself…"

"No Gale! You just relax! You've had a-"

Both froze as their hands made contact. Gale felt nothing but electrical jolts as their flesh touched…

His eye flew to hers and there, he saw that she felt it too…

'She…' he thought.

Argilla blushed beet red.

'Oh man! Totally awkward…!' she frantically thought. At that moment, she willed herself to pull back but she froze as she looked into his alluring green eyes…

Slowly, as the contact between their eyes continued, the two's hands slowly parted and both let the icepack fall onto the floor, all but forgotten.

The two, still lost, slowly leaned in towards one another…

Gale's heart beat wildly against his ribcage. He wondered for a moment though; was it even possible at all for his heart to burst from there…?

Slowly…he saw her eyes beginning to close…and oddly enough, carried off by the moment, he felt himself doing the same…

A moment later, he could feel her breath tickling his lips…and there, his blood surged and coursed violently within him, stirring something within him that had slumbered for too long a time.

He could feel his very own soul screaming in anticipation…

Oh how he would love to conquer those lips of hers…

He could hear the thumping of his heart…or was it hers…?

It was close now…oh so close…Why couldn't he find her lips…?

The second was going painfully slow…

"Argilla!!" a male voice thundered.

At the sound of an angry male yell from the other side of the room's door, the two suddenly broke apart.

They looked at one another for a moment, dazed, only to shove it aside and focus on the present. Well, she did. But not him; their near-kiss was an issue still freshly etched onto his mind…and he probably would never forget it…

"It's Heat." she whispered in annoyance.

He stood, "Yes. It is."

"What do you want to do now?" he asked her calmly, his eyes once more empty.

She stood as well and bit her lip, "I…I don't want to see him right now."

That was all that he needed to know.

He walked over to his door and opened it. He was met by the redhead, clad in his uniform, only without his cape, who, by now was breathing raggedly, his red eyes blazing and his face as red as his hair, "Where is she?" he barked angrily.

Gale regarded him evenly, "Why are you looking for her here?" he asked back.

Heat growled at him, "Don't give me that bullshit old man! I know she's here!" He did. He had searched for her…and he didn't find her. He knew that she would be freezing in what she was wearing…and he knew that if she did leave the barrack, she'd definitely catch an illness.

There was no other place she could've gone to.

Gale looked back at him, lamely. There really wasn't a point in lying. He didn't lie.

"She doesn't want to see you." he deadpanned.

Heat narrowed his eyes at that, "That's none of your fucking concern dickshit." he hissed maliciously, his red orbs boring into Gale's emerald orbs.

"Bring her out here or I'm coming in there and drag her out!" he thundered again.

Here, Gale narrowed his eyes, "Do not forget that this is still my quarters Heat. I can have you thrown out." he warned coolly.

"Sure old man; but not before I beat the shit out of you for harboring my mate in your damn room!" Heat retorted.

Argilla bit her lip guiltily. Heat and Gale were fighting because of her. Well, she had had enough. With narrowed eyes, she stood from her chair and walked over to where Gale stood. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her, surprised.

She smiled warily, "It's fine. I think it's time I go to bed anyway…"

Gale could not believe what he was hearing. She…Heat could hurt her!

But…_would_ he?

He frowned; probably not…Heat adored her after all.

And so, knowing himself and his sense of integrity, he stepped aside, but not before eliciting a triumphant grin from the redhead on the other side of the door.

"Very well…" Gale said, as he watched her walk out.

Argilla smiled at Gale and then looked at Heat who looked displeased, "Let's go home…" she told him, ignoring his almost-murderous glance at her.

He nodded and said nothing. But even as he said nothing, he couldn't help but let his suspicious mind reel as he saw that she was clad in a robe that was not hers; a robe that was neither hers nor his…A robe that he knew she didn't leave his room in.

Argilla cast her face down and began to walk when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she held the knot of the robe's tie. She looked at Gale once more with widened eyes, "I'm sorry…Here's your robe back Gale. Thanks for letting me borrow it." she smiled languidly, unfastening the tie.

Gale shook his head, "No. Keep it. Return it on some other time. It's cold. And I know that Heat wouldn't want you to feel chilly…" he said snidely, as he stole a glance at the redhead who merely snorted in response as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Argilla looked from Gale to Heat and saw that he agreed. She smiled at Gale and whispered a 'thank you' and a 'goodnight'.

Soon after, she found herself within Heat's room once more.

She immediately took off Gale's robe and hung it. She then remembered the sensitive moment that they had shared in his room. The kiss that could've happened but didn't. And then…there was the accidental kiss that did happen.

She groaned lightly at that.

What was that? What was she thinking?

'That's the point.' she told herself, 'I wasn't thinking…' she sighed in regret. She had been so preoccupied about her problem with Heat…She had been so caught up in the moment…that she had temporarily lost sight of perspective.

She then shook her head as she dismissed those thoughts, 'No. It was an accident; both were accidents.'

Of course they were.

Gale was her friend. 'He's just a friend. I just…don't see him that way.' she thought with firm conviction; her faith solely on her feelings for Heat.

'Heat…' she then nodded and smiled lightly, 'He's the only one.'

She froze as she heard a sneer, "What did you do with the old man?"

She frowned. He was doing it again. When he first showed signs of jealousy towards Gale, she found it cute. But now, as it became all the more prominent, she found it…annoying and overly vexing.

She turned around and pounced on him, kissing him hungrily.

Heat raised an eyebrow as she did.

As the hour ticked by, the two had their passionate lovemaking. And now, there they were, on the floor, basking in their afterglow.

Argilla, who had her head on his bare chest rose from her position and looked at him in the eyes, with deadly accuracy and honesty, "Heat…You're the only one I want. I don't want Gale. So please…enough with that crap. Okay…?"

At hearing her words, he felt his feelings of hidden insecurities die…

Maybe he had been overreacting a bit…

"Okay…"

xxxxx

As he lay on his bed that night, he turned to his side and saw it empty. His stomach churned. He then wondered…

'What would be like to…to have someone in it?' he asked himself.

He frowned at himself, disappointed.

He had always prided himself with having only the highest moral standards. But when it came to his…issue with Argilla and Heat, all morals and all principle seemed to fly out the window.

He knew he shouldn't feel deprived of her affection since he never had her affections to begin with; it lay with another man…

But he just did.

And as he remembered the kiss that they shared not too long ago and the kiss that they almost shared…

His resolve grew; his heart once more hardened. This time though, it was hardened, blind, deaf and dumb to reason and principle.

Screw principle.

It had been Argilla herself who told him that it was human to feel things and do things, irregardless of reason or rational thought. And so, holding that argument to be true, he justified his feelings…and justified the scheme that formed in his mind.

At that, his once dead pools of emerald shone and twinkled with life.

He wanted her, yes. And she probably liked him too. He saw it in her eyes; she cared for him. Heat was the only one standing in their way…

He blinked as his mind drifted to his next course of action…

xxxxx

He scanned his teammates with uninterested eyes as he began the briefing. He had noticed that Argilla and Heat were on better terms. He could tell. They still stood as close to one another as possible…

Not only that, but he also noticed the subtle yet intense gazes that they would send to one another. He wanted to frown at that but urged himself that all was not lost.

His plans still had to be carried out.

And so, with those thoughts in mind, he spoke, "There is a raid that will be conducted to dispose of the supplies of what is believed to be ammunitions from Anahata to Ajna. The task is simple. Infiltrate the Solids HQ, gain control of the trucks and acquire the ammunition. Any questions?"

He looked to see that Cielo had raised his hand slowly. And he couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance, "Any questions pertaining to the mission and not my eye." he told them sourly, his annoyance reaching a new high.

After explaining the same sentence for the third time, he was glad that no one raised their hands. He had known that his black-eyed eye would catch their attention, but, what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't very well hide it. His hair was too short, his hood wasn't that big and damn it he would never, ever wear an eye patch!

He shook his head. He was getting sidetracked!

Think of the damn mission!

"Any volunteers?"

xxxxx

The briefing had gone smoothly, as he had hoped. Needless to say that, once more, Heat, Serph and Cielo had been sent.

And he and Argilla remained.

He felt Heat's disappointment at his decision but he had asked everyone for their inputs pertaining to it and was glad that they concurred. After all, he had argued that the nature of the mission clearly nullified Argilla's combat expertise, thus, making her a mere liability for the aforesaid task.

Hence, she was not included in the taskforce.

Serph and Cielo agreed and so did Argilla.

For the first two, he knew that they agreed with him for the sole reason that they knew it was true. But for Argilla, it was different. She agreed with his decision and did not question him because she trusted him. It had been a result of their bond he reckoned.

And at that realization, he immediately realized that he was, indeed, doing the right thing.

He was freeing her of her cumbersome responsibility from an oafish partner…

She would appreciate his efforts in the end; that he was sure of.

xxxxx

Argilla bit her lip as she watched him. He was up to his neck with paperwork. Naturally, she should be helping him. But she didn't. Instead, she shirked off her duties…but then again, she reckoned that it had been for a good cause.

She bit her lip.

It had been two days since the guys' departure. She blinked; they had received transmissions from them and she was glad that they were fine…

But then, she had found out something interesting.

She had come to know that Gale's birthday was fast approaching.

She smirked. And that day was today.

It was his…

His…nth birthday. And because of that, they had to celebrate. She stole another peek at his semi-huddled form as he sat on his chair, glazing his emerald eyes upon the stacks of paper. Making up her mind, she stalked around him, making sure not to make any noise, making certain that her breathing was deathly silent…

She now stood behind him, tiptoeing…and there, she jumped and put her palms over his eyes, "Guess who!" she beamed excitedly, playfully.

Gale smiled as he felt her palms on his eyes. His hands immediately went up to her hands and held them…

A moment later, he let go and leaned back on his chair, his hand on his chin, "Hm…I don't know." he told her, humoring her.

She giggled, "Come on! Take a guess…!"

He snorted, "And what is the purpose of all this…? Even if I did 'guess', you could just easily deny it. You can keep denying until I run out of plausible guesses…hence never bringing this game of yours to an end."

Argilla rolled her eyes, "Why do you have to say all that," she asked playfully, "when you could've just said 'I can't guess because I don't know how.'?"

He laughed lightly, "Aa…Perhaps one day."

She giggled, "Right! So, guess who I am!" she said, knowing that their game now made little or no sense at all. What was the point? He already knew that it was her anyway…

He was confused for a moment; this game of theirs possessed no sense at all. He, as well as she, knew that the gig was up. But then again…he remembered her lessons…

There were just some things that people did without reason or justification…Even nonsensical, impractical things…

Why?

Because they just wanted to…

Up till then, he didn't really understand…but now he did. He himself felt confused as his rational mind received no justification for this apparently silly and time-wasting activity…But now, he understood why people did them.

People did them because it made them feel…pleasant. Yes, to Gale their strange and pointless game made him feel nice…

Even if there was no objective to meet or no rewards to be had…he still underwent this strange and eccentric activity.

It was just that…being with her…no matter what they did together…no matter how silly or stupid, to him…it meant the world. To him, those moments were no longer a waste of time. Those times were no longer a point of skepticism or ridicule. Now, to him, they were precious times…Times that he would never regret to have done…Times that he wouldn't trade for anything in the world…

That was why…now, he wasn't confused any longer.

"Come on Gale! Guess!" she childishly said.

He lightly chuckled and thought, "Hm…Who is it…? Well, you can't be Serph…Your voice is deeper than his."

"Hey!" she scolded him.

He smirked, "Hm…Cielo?"

He heard a growl.

He laughed again, "Alright. I give up. Reveal to me your identity…oh enigma." he drawled playfully.

She giggled and without taking off her hands from his eyes, she walked to his side and with lightning speed retracted her hands back, "Boo!" she yelled playfully.

He smiled at her, "Aa…so it turned out to be you after all."

She smirked; she knew that it wasn't like him to humor her like this…but at least he was trying.

That was the most important thing.

He lightly smiled at her, "Argilla. What is the meaning of this…?" he asked, pertaining to her earlier behavior.

She giggled, "Nothing! Just felt like doing it!" she responded, beaming.

He raised an eyebrow at that, "I must ask you as per the reason why you are…overly exuberant and zealous today."

She smirked, "Can't you guess…?"

He touched his forehead, "I don't believe I can. There are many, in fact, countless of reasons why you would be in such a state…The probability of hitting the correct possibility would be a-"

"Forget I asked." she said, laughing a bit as she cut him off. She then beamed at him again, "Say, Gale."

"Hm?"

"Don't you know what day it is today…?"

He saw the serious look in her face and he thought seriously. Today? What was it today anyway…? He thought hard…

'No.'

Nope. Squat. Zilch.

He didn't know.

He looked at her and shook his head, "I have no idea." he told her honestly.

She felt saddened for a moment. He…honestly didn't know what today was…? She peered into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. She frowned internally.

'He…he doesn't even celebrate his own birthday…' she thought sadly.

She then smiled sweetly at him and spoke gently, "Happy Birthday Gale…"

Gale raised an eyebrow, "What…?"

She allowed her smile to broaden, "Happy Birthday…"

Gale blinked. Birthdays. He frowned within. He had never really bothered much with birthdays. There was just no point in doing so he supposed. One, birthdays only reminded one of how old he or she really was. To him, knowing his age was fine, but being reminded of it by "celebrating" it was not only insulting but pointless. Two, he just had too much work in his hands that he didn't seem to remember his birthday…

Three, what was the point of celebrating…when he was alone?

And so, that was how he lived his life. With those justifications, he lived his life without birthdays and as the years went by, he became accustomed to it. And now, when someone else had finally wished him a happy birthday…he was confused…He was confused and at the same time, lightheaded, as he remembered the origins of his decisions to not celebrate the aforesaid event.

And the most important thing was that…

It came from her…

He blinked and responded, "Thank you."

She giggled as she looked at him; he was still lost, wasn't he?

'Aw…'

She grinned at him and tugged at his arm, "Come on."

He blinked, "Where to?"

"To celebrate your birthday!" she said, smiling widely.

He frowned lightly. He…would love to. Spending time with her was always something that he looked forward to…

But now, he just couldn't it.

"Argilla, you and I can't…"

She grinned, "Are you speaking of the trip we're going to have at the southern bunker?"

He nodded.

She figured as much. That was why…

"Gale, let's go then!" she said, hoisting him up. He stood and looked at her perplexedly, "Well, of course." He was confused. First she wanted to celebrate his birthday, and now she was all too eager to go on their mission.

But still, like he said before, birthdays were a waste of time.

xxxxx

Gale looked at his file and supervised as the work had been done. He narrowed his eyes. They can't really afford to have lax defense systems, and the fact that they were already spreading their forces, made manpower scarce.

Hence, even he, Embryon's elusive tactician, had to expose himself in the field…

He was glad though that they had succeeded whatever it was that they came for.

He wanted to smile a bit…But then again, he remembered that he was still in the outdoors. He frowned at that. It was one thing to smile…but smiling outside for the whole world to see was an idea that he wasn't overly comfortable with.

And so, even if he watched Argilla from afar, thinking to herself, having that ever quaint yet seductive pout upon her full and supple pink lips, his own lips remained positioned in that ever-grim line.

He regarded her coolly, almost coldly, as he saw that she was lost within a world of her own…He could only wonder as to what her thoughts were…

And at that notion, his mind couldn't help but wander. He wondered; was she thinking of him…? Or was she thinking of Heat…?

He didn't mean to but he just felt displeased at the latter…

He sighed internally.

At that point, another thought invaded his mind.

'Happy birthday huh…?' he thought blandly; his cold green eyes refusing to leave her visage.

She had wished him happy birthday…

Happy birthday.

Just how old was he now anyway…?

'No…I couldn't be…that young…' he thought stupidly as his thoughts remained the jumbled heap that it was.

'Thirty…five…?' he thought, confused, 'No but…I remember that eclipse five years ago…That was at the same time as that…Then I couldn't be…But I…' he thought.

"Whatcha doin'?" a voice from his left ear spoke cheerfully, rousing the green-haired man from his contemplation.

He lightly jumped at hearing such a voice and there had his head whip sharply to the sound of the voice, only to be met with dazzling pink eyes.

"Argilla." he said coldly.

Argilla wanted to make a face. He was doing it again. She had noticed his presence moments prior and when she had finally decided to look at him, she had come to know that he was lost within his own world.

Even when she had waved at him, he seemed to have not noticed and instead of looking _at_ her, he had looked right _through_ her.

And now, now that she had caught his attention, he seemed to have reverted back to the same old stranger that he had been. He seemed cold and distant.

And _that_ annoyed her.

"Ne, what are you thinking of?" she asked.

Gale blinked. There was that thing again. That thing in her. That small thing that he found absolutely captivating…

He had never thus far seen that quality in a person before…

Not really.

What quality?

'That thing that she's doing…' he thought as he continued to gaze at her face…and more specifically, her eyes.

Yes; whatever it was that she was doing that he found fascinating…she was doing it right now. He nodded internally as he thought about it…

There was just something in the way she spoke her words that made him wonder…Her voice seemed so cheerful and her tone seemed so…carefree…

'So childlike…' he thought knowingly, all the while feeling quite…pleasant.

And it was in the way that she looked at him…

Her eyes…they shone and twinkled like that of a child's. And for a moment there, again, he felt quite envious.

Why?

'I was never that young…was I?' he thought to himself.

Again…he felt another prick in his heart as he thought further.

Happy birthday.

Happy birthday…

"Happy birthday Gale."

He blinked and focused on her now coyly smiling face, "What?"

She giggled, "I said happy birthday!" she said again, a bit louder than before. "Honestly speaking, I think that you're going deaf!" she laughed, "But then again, it could be that you're just coming into age…"

He frowned at that; coming into age? He knew what she meant.

Coming into age for retirement.

Argilla sweat-dropped. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say…

Of course, needless to say that she didn't mean any harm and she justified that there had been no harm sustained. But Gale's facial expression told her otherwise…

"Erm…hehehe…Happy birthday?" she finished unsurely.

He frowned; again with that phrase. But this time, it came with an addendum. He had remembered how old he was.

'I'm forty years old.' he thought with a hint of disgust and disdain.

Argilla knew how old he was. Of course she did; she had, after all, checked his files. She blinked. Wait. Would…would he take offense with what she had just said…? This was something that she couldn't help but ponder over. It wasn't a secret, after all, that older people scarcely wanted to be reminded of their age…

She had just been so used to seeing Gale's youthful appearance that…she had forgotten, for a moment there…that he, indeed, did belong to the category of people that were considered…elderly.

'Damn…A mistake…' she thought with regret, half-hoping that he wouldn't take offense…

But then again, that slight frown on his face had only confirmed what she had been, thus far fearing…

"So, what should we do now?" she asked excitedly, attempting to remove whatever presence of ever-irking irritation and awkwardness there was that pervaded them.

Gale looked at her blankly. She wanted to celebrate his birthday…?

She wanted to celebrate this…horrendous event…?

He made a face, "We are in the middle of a-"

She shook her head, "The bunker is secure sir and all jamming dishes are in place. The place is up and running." she told him resolutely, her eyes fierce and unyielding.

"Is that so?" he challenged openly.

She nodded once, "Yes it is. I've checked the systems myself sir. And if there is any doubt, I have two cadets wiling to corroborate my statement. And of course, there is still the fact that you can double-check the systems yourself."

He searched her eyes and saw that they were truthful.

He really couldn't say anything more. And so, he nodded and turned away, "There isn't a need. I trust your judgment."

At hearing his quaint and blankly-toned response, she smiled and grabbed his arm, "Then come on Gale! Let's go!" she squealed excitedly.

He raised an eyebrow to ascertain her overly exuberant countenance but found himself unable as he was dragged away from the scene with a force that he never knew her tiny and soft hands possessed.

xxxxx

Gale looked around himself, flabbergasted. There he was, standing on the sandy platform, barefooted.

How he had gotten barefooted, he didn't know. And right now, he really didn't want to know how.

He snapped out of his daze as he heard a female giggle. He turned and saw his object of attention to be by his side…

He sucked in a quick intake of breath as he regarded her with cool emerald eyes…

There she was, a few inches away from him…But she was different.

Her hair, that carefully bound hair of hers now dangled carelessly…Her pink locks tumbled gently yet audaciously along her skin…The playful wind played boldly with her fuchsia tresses, making her locks dance and swirl…spiraling in an endless cycle sending his already turmoil-filled mind upon another journey filled of conundrums…

Conundrums that consisted of only thoughts of her.

Argilla grinned. She had hoped that he would enjoy himself. She had been lucky to have found that place. What place?

The quarter-of-a-mile walk from the bunker.

That place, she had noted, was a deserted beach.

She had had a feeling that Gale probably wasn't a big fan of beaches.

She turned to him with a grin and bared her teeth in a grin, "Come on Gale!"

Without warning, the magenta-haired woman grabbed the jade-haired man by his hand and there ran for the water.

Gale, feeling the sudden rush of inertia, threw his head backward as he found his feet following her playful yet firm tug…having a mind of their own.

He froze and stiffened as his legs perceived the sensation the wet feeling. Without further ado, he looked and there he saw water engulfing him. He was…in the ocean…?

He blinked; the water was cold.

There they were, knee-deep in crystalline saline water…

He frowned a bit though, 'What is it that…people find in these…sort of excursions…?' he thought, annoyed.

'They do nothing but get wet and-'

"Incoming!!" yelled his female companion convivially.

_Splash!_

He didn't have enough time to either interpret the message and let alone dodge whatever projectile had been launched at him as he found himself…wet.

He made a sour face and turned himself to meet the giggling visage of his companion.

Argilla bit her lip as she stifled her laugh, her hair going everywhere and nowhere as a breeze passed by them. When she had decided to splash Gale with water…she didn't expect to hit him square in the face…

She suddenly sweat-dropped. Maybe she should've expected it. 'It's just sniping skills and instincts kicking in.' she thought.

She took in his lost facial expression and there giggled again, "Heads up!!" With lightning speed, she bent down and gathered water in her lithe palms and hurled them at her "lost" adversary, again bound for his sharp facial features, "Boogies at six o'clock!!"

Again, she hit him.

"Hahahah…Oh my god sir! Presence of mind!" she said as she held her tummy in laughter. That last assault on him had his hood fall from his head, letting it float around the water around them.

Gale blushed crazily. This woman had hit him not once, not twice but thrice! Consecutively!

And now, she had used some of his lines in conduct against him!

"Argilla I-"

He was cut off as he saw her preparing for another assault. But this time though, he was ready for her and dodged her projectile with ease.

"Aw…!" she whined in mock disappointment, "I thought I'd get another bull's-eye!"

He made a lame face, "Argilla, it's prudent to remain humble…"

"Over confidence is usually the cause of complacency and contributed directly to the untimely demise of-"

_Splash! _

"Gotcha!" she half squealed as she once more hit him square in the face.

She grinned evilly as she saw that he was now drenched wet. She grinned wider still as she saw that ever lame face of his…She suddenly felt strange as she realized that she was staring straight into the eyes of a handsome man.

'It's such a waste Gale…' she thought helplessly, 'Don't let life pass you by…'

_Splash!_

"Ahh!!!" she screamed as she covered her face with her hands, as water hit her. She wiped her face with her hands and pouted at Gale, "Not fair!!"

At that, he sneered and crossed his arms, "That is a statement that is usually put forward by ill-prepared and childish personnel…"

"Gr…" she growled playfully, "I'll get you for that!"

_Splash! Splash!_

Gale had had enough. He had been diplomatic enough. But now, he feared that all bets were off and the declaration of war had already come to pass.

And so, like two children, they played and ran, forgetting momentarily the responsibilities that they had…temporarily leaving the positions that they both occupied in society…

Simply…being just…

Children.

xxxxx

"Hahah…"

He turned and looked onto his side and saw her looking up at the dimming skies. There they were, lying on the sandy beach after having exhausted themselves from their childish games…

He looked at her in amazement and enticement.

She had had her uniform wet…and so she had taken off her jacket and her billowing skirt…just being in her black Embryon shorts and her corset…

Simple…yet alluring in his eyes.

But that wasn't what really drew him to her…

He hadn't known her intimately…and the time that they had spent together was minimal…but still, this young woman beside him had awakened feelings and sensations within him that no one else had…

And she had done it in a relatively short amount of time.

She had made him realize that there was still…a child in him. A child that saw the inner child within her as well…and there, as the two children within their consciousness had met and played, he had realized that perhaps…it really was alright to be a child…every once in a while.

Suddenly, as if hearing his thoughts, she turned to her side and looked at him with a smile on her face, "I hope you had fun Gale…"

He blinked and let a ghost of a smile grace his lips, "I did. Thank you."

"You're welcome Gale."

"Hn…"

"Happy birthday Gale…"

At that, the gentle aura that had enveloped the two suddenly crumbled as he realized…

'I'm too old for this, aren't I…?' he thought.

'Too old for her perhaps…?' a voice chimed in mockingly.

He frowned at that.

"Thank you again Argilla."

"I do hope that we get to celebrate your birthdays…to come." she remarked truthfully…wistfully.

He narrowed his eyes at that; that was still a query that plagued his mind. Birthdays…Why did people…?

"Haha…Sir, don't tell me that you…really don't practice the celebration of your birthdays?" Of course she knew that he indeed didn't celebrate. But she just wanted to hear it from his very own lips.

"No…"

"I really don't." he stated nonchalantly.

Aa…

Just the topic opener that she was looking for. She locked her eyes on him and looked at his profile, just hearing the gentle sound of the rolling of the waves…reaching their toes…

"Why don't you sir…? What's wrong with that…?" she asked, genuinely curious. This was another aspect of Gale that she just wanted to…open up. She wanted to know the reason…of why he cared less for himself…

He shrugged his shoulders, eyeing the now darkening skies, "There isn't a point."

"How so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at her with a bored expression, "A birthday…technically is an event that commemorates the event of one's birth, correct?"

She nodded and he nodded in response, "A person is born…lives and dies. Millions of people undergo this process…and we aren't any different. In each year…a person just takes a step closer and closer to that path that leads to the inevitable demise of the aforesaid person." he paused here as he narrowed his eyes, his emerald pools showing her nothing but naked truth and the tumultuous rocking of conviction, "Each celebration brings you closer and closer to natural death. Hence, wouldn't you say that when one celebrated birthdays that he or she is in fact celebrating the deterioration of their own bodies…?"

She was stupefied at what he had said.

His perception was…completely different.

It was an interpretation that she had never heard of…from anyone.

And although what he had stated had made sense, she just couldn't bring herself to accept it…

She looked at him sadly and nodded, "You're right Gale. You're right; on all accounts."

He nodded in satisfaction at that. She had never told him that he was right ever since she had decided to teach him a few things in this web of confusion called life.

"Hn…"

"But…"

Aa…

There was the proverbial "yes, but" response. He should've expected that.

"But…of all the perspectives to look through at the subject of birthdays…of all the interpretations that you can draw…why did you choose that one…?" she asked gently.

He blinked, "What?"

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, "I'm not saying that you're wrong Gale. What I'm saying is that…birthdays could be seen as both a good thing and a bad thing." she said gently, her tone being childish, "But why do you look at it as if it was a bad thing…?"

He frowned, "I'm merely pointing it out as per what it really is Argilla. Nothing more. I'm not stating it in a negative fashion either. It is what it is. And the fact remains that a birthday is but a step closer to aging. It's a step for further deterioration…and then to death. Isn't that a fact?"

She bit her lip, "It's a fact…but it's not true."

He blinked rapidly.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"A fact is a statement that is beyond all reasonable doubt…But it's not truth. Truth is subjective; truth is what you _believe_ in. It isn't what one thing _is_. It is what you _believe_ it to _be_. So, truth is dependent on each person's idiosyncrasies. For me, your truth is _false_."

She saw the perplexity and nodded, "Your perception on birthdays is both a fact and truth; _your_ truth. For me, it's false. I do not…view birthdays the way you do…"

She smiled warily, her hand coming up to touch his arm, "It's true…that some people take pleasure from believing in things…things like birthdays and…and other occasions…and some people find that silly and stupid. But…don't you see…? When you celebrate things like that that it's not that you don't realize the 'inevitable demise' that is to follow…It's not about that Gale."

She sighed, "We all know that we're all going to die. We know that." She then laughed bitterly, "In fact, we are lucky to have reached whatever age we've reached! We'd be lucky to have reached into old age and maybe die in bed or in our sleep! Instead of taking a bullet in the head without even knowing it!"

He knew what she was speaking of. Being a soldier, there was no guarantee about the lives that they lived. They could die at any given day or time…

She looked at him with painful yet hopeful twinkling eyes, "Don't you see that because of the high mortality rates in this day and age, that it's more reason for us to celebrate our birthdays…? Knowing that we can die anytime…anywhere…" she paused as she shook her head, "Don't you feel that…that thing within you, when you passed another birthday 'Damn! I'm still alive…! I didn't think I could get this far…Praise be to the gods…'?"

He was tongue-tied. Her perception was…completely different.

And it confused him.

She smiled weakly still, her eyes still holding his own captive, "Don't you see that life is a fragile blessing…? It's given to us by the gods…only to be taken away…But it's _how_ we lived our lives that matter the most. Was it…happy…? Or lonely and sad…?"

She sighed and scooted ever closer to him, "Each birthday that we have is a milestone that we have taken in our lives. Each one is different from the last…Because within each birthday, we have changed. We weren't the same person we were a year ago; in some small or big way, we have changed. We have tasted more of life…either its harsh punishments and tests or…its sweet fleeting yet happy moments. We become a bit wiser with experience and time…"

"Gale," she began, "a birthday is so much more than the deterioration of our bodies…It's not just that. It's the culmination of all that we have seen, heard, tasted and experienced in the year prior…since our last birthday." She then touched his cheek, "We commemorate not what we _will_ become; we commemorate what we _have_ become since that last birthday."

His emerald pools widened at that.

"We commemorate our life's blessings…and we commemorate the mistakes and hardships that we have endured, serving as our eternal teacher…We commemorate the person we have become…and we remember the times in the previous year that made us feel happy…and complete."

Suddenly, his stomach churned and turned.

Her point of view was something that…never occurred to him.

Ever.

"Do you…understand it now Gale…?" she asked gently.

He nodded slowly, "I…I believe that I comprehend your statement Argilla…" he trailed off, "As strange as it may seem, I believe I understand."

She smiled warmly at him, gladdened…from the heart that he understood…

"Then I'm glad…" she said gently, her voice light and low, almost in a whisper.

He frowned then and turned away, "Then I suppose that I've wasted all those years…hn?"

She frowned in returned and held onto his arm tighter still, "No…The past is the past…The important thing is now…you understand and now…you will not make the same mistake…"

"Hn…"

She smiled lightly at him, "The gods have blessed you Gale."

He arched his eyebrow and turned to her again, "Oh?"

She chuckled, "Yes. If they didn't, then, you probably wouldn't have had this realization in life. You would've probably still…be that grouch."

He blinked, "I still am that grouch. Aren't I?"

She shook her head as she laughed, "Nope." She then nodded, "What's important now…is that, now, you've celebrated your birthday…and I hope that you enjoyed it. Even if just a little."

He felt horrible at that moment; horrible…but enlightened.

Enjoyed…?

He nodded at her and there held her hands in his, holding them tightly, "I've enjoyed Argilla." His emerald eyes pierced hers, "More than you'll ever know."

xxxxx


	12. Clustered Skies and Hearts

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, FLUFF, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 12: Clustered Skies and Hearts**

Heat growled as he stared at the grim horizon. The soft rain continued to pat the ground softly and him as well, making his hair soaked through. But he didn't care. There he was again. Correction, there _they_ were again.

Once more, he, Serph and Cielo had been sent on another mission; another raid. He narrowed his eyes. This was the fifth consecutive mission that he had gone on without her.

'It's been…eighteen days…seventeen hours…and forty minutes.' he thought in growing anger and irritation. He wasn't being overdramatic. He had specifically counted the days and the time…It had been _necessary_.

He needed it in order to ascertain his allegations.

Granted that he trusted Gale's battle plans to be foolproof and utterly brilliant, but Heat trusted something else; his instincts. And right now, at that very moment, his instincts were screaming for him to sniff about.

He narrowed his eyes into slits, uncaring for the droplets of rain that had found his face and trickled on his skin deliberately.

His red orbs were ablaze…and his whole body tensed.

_He_ did this. Didn't he? All of this…

'All of this shit…This crap…' he thought with sheer anger, clenching his fists tighter, grinding his teeth as his imagination ran amuck.

He could practically see it…

And hear it too.

He could see _him_…and _her_…alone…with their bodies screaming for consummation while his back was turned…

Heat's heart suddenly felt constricted as if an invisible hand had taken hold of it, squeezing it painfully.

'When I get to Muladhara…I'll tear his guts out and eat it.' he promised himself.

What-did the old goat think that he could get away with what he had done and what he was still doing? Heat wanted to laugh at him for his display of utter impudent boldness and sheer hypocrisy.

"What the fuck happened to the old 'clean' Gale?" he asked bitterly. He then frowned; it was because of his lover. She had changed him; she may not realize the depth or the severity of her actions, but he did.

Gale was completely changed; no longer the old man hidden within the youthful appearance, he was now as young as he, Serph or even Cielo.

Gale had taken Argilla's advice.

And what was that advice?

Live life the way he wanted it. Chase his dreams and aspirations. Work hard…and reap the fruits of his labor.

He frowned at that, 'And that just happens to be her.' he thought with a scoff.

Oh yes. This was what Gale had done, wasn't it? He had orchestrated all of these "missions" and deliberately sent them there…leaving him alone with Argilla. Heat wanted to puke right there.

How he had fallen. How bloody immature can he really be!? Heat shook his head, "To steal someone else's mate…? He's been given way too much credit in the brains department."

At first, it was something that he could deal with. A friendly crush never hurt anyone. But now, as he counted the days that he was without Argilla, he knew that there was something afoot.

"I smell a rat…And it smells like an old goat named Gale."

Now, it was all the more apparent. The events had finally unfolded and now, he saw the lengths that the old man was willing to go in order for a chance to woo Argilla.

'I'd tear you apart…' he thought malevolently.

Cielo looked at his brooding teammate from afar. He scratched his head, feeling slight worry. He turned to his leader, Serph, who was speaking to his lieutenant. He then poked the silver-haired man on his shoulder, "Oi, leader."

The silver-haired man looked at him questioningly and the younger man sweat-dropped and put his palm on the back of his neck, "Erm, does Heat seem…weird to you mon?" he asked.

Serph looked at Cielo for a moment longer before turning his gaze to the left, seeing the redheaded man a few feet away with his back towards them. He blinked and looked at him blankly, "He's always like that."

Cielo made a lame face and looked at his leader with half-lidded eyes, "Are you kiddin' brudda?! He's weird, ya, I know. But de last few days, he's gone cuckoo!" whispered the young man.

Serph chuckled and began to walk away, "Cielo, you think everything's weird."

Cielo was beginning to feel annoyed. No one was just taking him seriously! Even when his statements were valid!

With a growl, he jogged up to his leader and came in front of him, "Brudda, I think you better see wat happened to de oaf ja? Before he kills someone!" he then gulped, "And by dat I mean me!" he said nervously, tugging at his collar.

At that, Serph chuckled, "You're imagining things. Heat's…always like that."

"Ack!" choked Cielo, pulling at his cerulean locks, "Would you just listen to me for once!?" he exclaimed. "Dat guy," he hissed, pointing to the still oblivious redhead, "is nuts! He kept grumbling even at night! And today, he almost killed someone for bumping into him!"

Serph narrowed his eyes.

Hm. The expression on Cielo's face was what he deemed as priceless but…still, his statements did hold water and as leader, it was his job to avert crises, if possible.

And they both knew that Heat was a potential crisis. He was a volcano just waiting to erupt.

Having made up his mind, he shot the younger man a firm look, silencing him and left, walking over to Heat, who was still grumbling and mumbling to himself. He frowned; what was wrong? Their raid had been successful and they had thwarted another rebel plot.

Heat had the most frags.

It wasn't like him at all to be behaving this way…

"Heat."

Heat narrowed his eyes into slits. Who dared interrupt him!? What the hell did they want now?! The job had been done! What else could they want?!

He turned his head and looked at the man gravely, his ruby orbs promising imminent danger should the other person fail to provide a satisfactory justification as to why he had bothered him.

Serph looked back at him, unfazed. Well, it would seem that Cielo was right. But still, he maintained his demeanor. Heat's aura was raging with anger and lividness; he could tell. He really should listen to Cielo more often.

Well, that was beside the point!

The present issue was Heat.

Whatever it was that had the redhead furious would have to be rectified. They didn't need another bomb exploding on their faces.

xxxxx

"Gale…?" she asked unsurely as she giggled a bit, "W-what are we doing?" she asked, stammering a bit.

She froze as she heard his chuckle.

She smiled; he didn't used to do that before…

But now, he did. He had changed…hadn't he? No. That was a wrong term. He didn't change. He had evolved. No longer the dull and unfeeling man, he had become a man of the world; experienced…and wise. He was no longer timid to explore other things. And he was opened to more ideas outside his military life.

He did things simply because he wanted to…

Just like now.

That was why they were there, the both of them, standing. She didn't know where he had taken her. He had blindfolded her with a simple white handkerchief tied on her head, covering her eyes and told her that it would be a surprise.

She trusted him.

Even now, as he held her shoulders and ushered her forward, she felt at ease with him. Not a drop or a hint of nervousness could be perceived.

The last fortnight had been wonderful to her. She had been able to spend more time with Gale. She had gotten to know about him…and he had told her many things that she didn't know about him.

His favorite color for instance.

She giggled at that memory.

What was his favorite color?

"Pink…" she trailed off, her soft voice gentle and low…no lower than an angel's whisper.

But then again…he had heard her all the same.

Gale could always hear whatever it was she said.

At that, his lips tugged upwards and his heart swelled in pride…and warmth. He was proud that he had such an ability pertaining to her. It was as if he could hear her thoughts and her feelings…

Oh, couldn't she see that they melded so well together…?

They possessed a bond that surpassed all physical passion, although he knew that he felt erotic desire for her…

But no, erotic fantasies about her was something that he could always push at the back of his mind. At the forefront though, their sacred bond was apparent.

They were tied together by a different sort of passion.

The passion of the mind…and of the heart.

Not just of the flesh.

And that was why he knew that he would be able to care for her more than Heat ever could. Heat was crude…brash and bruising. He could never understand the simple complexities of his female counterpart.

Whereas _he_ can.

And did.

He chuckled, "Yes. Pink. Surprising, wasn't it?" he replied, his voice having unexpected emotion.

She felt her lips beginning to widen its smile, turning it into a naughty grin, "Yes…You are an oddball Gale."

He smiled in return; an oddball perhaps, but he was truthful. He really…did like the color pink. He just didn't tell her the reason…Although it seemed pretty obvious why.

But then again, Argilla had the tendency to be…quite dense at times.

"Gale, where are we?"

"Just wait…for a little longer."

She nodded.

A moment later, she felt herself being stirred. And she complied. She was then lightly being pushed. Again she complied.

She then found herself seated. She perked up her ears, attempting to decipher those around her. She heard nothing save the crickets…

She then heard something else.

Him.

He had occupied the seat next to her.

She then felt his hands on the knot of her blindfold. She straightened up her posture, that warm smile still gracing her feminine features.

Gale slowly removed the piece of cloth from her eyes gently; a moment later, she was free. He looked at her, amused, as she refused to open her eyes…

"You can look now…"

Argilla slowly fluttered her eyes opened and there stared at the horizon in awe. Her magenta-colored eyes widened in delight and her breath passed from her parted lips gently…

"Oh Gale…Wow…" she trailed off as she stared at the evening skies…

Gale smiled at her and there nodded and turned at the horizon as well.

The skies were a midnight velvet, engulfing everything in sight. And yet, despite darkness' cruel reign, there still shone resistance. The twinkling stars.

There they were ornamenting the skies in audacious pride, showing the mortals below, their majesty, telling them to bow and be in astonishment…

And they weren't disappointed either.

Argilla's heart skipped a beat and she gasped, "Gale! A shooting star!!" she exclaimed happily, her gaze transfixed upon the skies.

Gale nodded as he continued to smile.

'A meteor…' he thought, still having that languid smile. It was funny, really. He called them meteors while she called them shooting stars. The same yet different. It was a wonder how different the same thing could be when perceived differently by different people…

But then again, may it be meteor or shooting star, there was…more to come…

He knew…All one needed in order to observe such renditions of the heavens was…

'Patience…' he thought knowingly.

He had merely taken time off to show her.

And there, as if they were performing upon an audience, the stars danced…The lights above their heads twinkled and shone…The skies seemed to come alive as more stars came their way…coming and going, leaving the two spectators in amazement.

The velvety skies were speckled with gold dust that they knew now to be stars…

'Or are they diamonds…?' Argilla thought to herself in awe.

Argilla's heart thumped uncontrollably; she had never seen so many shooting stars in all of her life.

There they were, one after another, burning away…

There they were, leaving behind them only a trail of their fairy stardust…

"Magical…" she breathed out.

Gale blinked at that.

'Magical…' he repeated mentally. He had used that word before when he thought of her but he dismissed it as stupid. He never really understood why his unconscious mind said that his time with her was magical.

But now, as he saw happiness and hope in her eyes, having only endless and untold wonder in their expression, he finally understood.

Yes. Now…he agreed…

She was…

"Magical…"

Argilla giggled and there she turned her gaze at the man beside her; her friend…her comrade…her Gale.

The two smiled at one another and she whispered, "Thanks."

He nodded in return, "You've…shown me the sunset before Argilla. I did not really comprehend at the time, but now, I do. I merely want to return the favor."

Her smile widened at that.

She leaned on him and he let her…

She sighed in contentment as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Thanks Gale. Really."

"You're welcome."

xxxxx

Argilla giggled. Gale raised an eyebrow.

There they were, in his room. There she was, staring at the wall.

"What's so funny?" he asked; bemused. She turned around to look at him and scrounged her nose, "Hm, Gale, now I see your problem."

He blinked. What?

She grinned, "Let's give your room a makeover."

He paled at that.

A few hours later, they were done.

She chuckled. She didn't do much. Not really. She just had to ensure that his room was spacious enough and provided that warm yet cool feeling so that the one occupying it would be relaxed.

She had added simply curtain by his windows…had gotten him more pillows…and decorated his room.

Gale looked around stoically.

His room looked so…different. But then, as he thought about it, he knew why. It was different because it had _her_ _touch_.

At that, he looked at her, "Thank you."

She grinned, "Not a problem Gale." She then giggled, "Now, just don't be too uptight."

"Uptight?" he repeated.

She nodded, "Remember. This is your room. This is your personal space, your sanctuary, your haven. In this room, you can do no wrong."

"Do no wrong…?" he repeated.

She nodded again and this time, she reached for his hand, holding it and then proceeded to tug at him. He followed.

She had then sat on the floor.

Her eyes met his and she looked at him seriously, "In this room, you are the master. So, treasure this room and care for it. It should be your _home_. And not your _house_."

At that, Gale tilted his head to the side, "What's the difference between a home and a house? It is simply a place of dwelling is it not?"

She chuckled; he still had a lot to learn.

She smiled at him, "Gale, there is a difference. A house is, you're right, is a dwelling. It's where you store your stuff and sleep. Eat, sleep and then leave. That's it."

"And a home?" he prodded, curious to know what she would say next.

At that, her smile widened and her eyes dilated, "A home is where your heart is. And not where your stuff is."

"I…do not comprehend."

She giggled at that, "Oh hush Gale!"

He frowned as he found himself scolded. Why was that so anyway? Why did she scold him?

"Aww, Gale." she cooed, "It's not like that." she paused as she giggled, "What I mean is that, home is a place where you feel happy…and content. It's not merely a place of dwelling. It's that warm place you want to go to when you feel cold. It's the safe place you fall back on when you feel lost…or alone."

He blinked again, intently listening to her words.

She tilted her head to the side, "Do you understand?"

He nodded tentatively, "I…I believe that I can fathom the basic difference…But what you spoke of is completely abstract and intangible."

She giggled again, "Just like our sunset. Or our midnight skies, ne?"

At that, as she made the comparison, it all clicked.

He cast his face down, understanding. Home was a place he could run to when he was unsure or afraid. It was…his sanctuary.

He then looked up at her, "But then…how can it be warm, if you're alone?"

She smiled tightly at him, "That's why you should have someone Gale. So that this place could be a bit warmer than it is now…" she said with her voice low, almost like a whisper, with her eyes peering into his deeply, gazing at him with sheer honesty and belief.

At that, he snapped.

He lunged for her and kissed her.

xxxxx

"When the hell are we going to get out of this shithole!?" thundered Heat.

Serph sighed, "When the preparations are complete." he responded, "However-"

"Just get it done bastard!" yelled the redhead.

Serph sweat-dropped; it was a wonder, really, how and why he let those things slide by him.

He shook his head, "Why are you so eager to return to Muladhara?"

Heat narrowed his eyes at the shorter man and hissed, "None of your damn business, _sir_."

And with that, he stalked away.

Cielo slowly came to him and whispered, without taking his eyes of the redhead, "I told you so."

Serph shrugged his shoulders, "He's just a kid missing his mother."

Cielo chuckled at that.

xxxxx

Argilla's eyes widened as she found herself on her back, on the floor, with Gale on top of her, his hands on her face and neck, kissing her hungrily.

At her shock, she had had her mouth parted and there, his tongue probed and prodded at her wet cavern amorously. His heated tongue licked her lips slowly, deliberately, memorizing each and every contour that her wet cavern possessed.

She moaned into his mouth and there, she felt the all too familiar feeling of a male arousal, pressing at her thigh.

She growled and pushed him away but he would not let her.

Gale could feel the woman within his arms tightening her muscles, beginning to retaliate against him. No…He wouldn't let her do that. He couldn't let her do that…

This woman, this young woman, had ensnared his rational thought effectively that he no longer thought clearly. She had clouded his judgment enough that he could no longer decipher what made sense and didn't…

And now, his fragile thread of control…the last ounce of his inhibition had dissipated away…It had dissipated away as he peered into her alluring eyes…as he gazed upon her supple lips…and heard her kind and gentle words.

But now…all those tender feelings, he had transgressed. Now, more than ever, as he pressed himself against her, caging her lithe frame effectively within his larger and stronger body, he could feel the ever primordial scream of longing and need from within the bowels of his soul…

Now, no longer the tender and gentle feelings enveloping his countenance, there was just the shrill shriek of cannibalistic rapture…

There was just the primeval and savage yells and grunts of hunger…Hunger for flesh; _her_ flesh.

Aa…

It was that seed in him that had been sowed long ago that had no name…

But no longer.

It had remained nameless and elusive…

But no longer.

Now, it had revealed itself to him.

It was the archaic feeling of lust…of longing…the scream of utter consummation.

And now that he had had her within his grasp, he wouldn't yield what little claim he had on her…No. Never.

Principle?

It was a luxury he couldn't afford…

Rationality…?

Nothing made sense…

Honor…?

Love transcended that…

She taught him that; didn't she?

She herself had told him that people did things without rational thought or conscious justification…Well, then, in his opinion, this…this feeling of craving for her flesh had been just one of those…wasn't it?

Yes it was.

And now…he wouldn't let go of her. She needed to realize something. She needed to feel what he felt…To hear the distant call of longing…To see the faint visage of lust…To feel the gentle caress of love…

He couldn't get enough of her…The way her lips felt against his was a sensation that nothing could surpass…The way her soft and creamy skin felt against his…His strong hands meandered all over her frame, all the while keeping her in place…holding her captive the way she did him.

His fluid tongue, fast and steady, stroked hers amorously, letting instincts be his guiding hand…His lips caressed hers protectively, lovingly…longingly, letting her know of how much he desired her…

She moaned into his mouth and at that, he felt another jolt of pleasure surge within him…trailing down over to his manhood.

She must've felt it too as he felt her stiffen all the more…

Was she as excited as he was…?

Was she beginning to want him the way he did her…?

He wondered; did she hear the distant call of longing as well? See the faint visage of lust…? Feel the gentle caress of love…?

He could only wonder.

He could only ponder.

Argilla shouted and yelled in his mouth but to no avail. She narrowed her eyes and bit him. That caught his attention.

He ceased his kiss and opened his eyes to look at her, "Why did you do that?" he asked innocently, letting the warm blood ooze from his lip's torn skin.

She blinked, shocked, "Gale! Get off me!"

"Why?"

She growled, "Because this isn't right! Let me up!"

He did as she asked.

When the two sat up, she glared at him, "Why did _you_ do that?!"

He sighed, "You said that…my home would be warmer with someone else in it, correct?"

"Yes but-"

"Then it would be warmer with you in it." he deadpanned.

At that, her mind reeled and her jaw hung agape.

"W-what?"

Gale shifted closer to her and cupped her cheek affectionately in his calloused hand, "I want you to be a part of my home."

Shock and bewilderment graced her features and she continued to search his eyes, wanting nothing but to seek that sense of rational thought, realism in his eyes…and his heart.

She found it alright.

She found nothing but conviction and honesty.

"What are you saying…?" she asked nervously.

He blinked, "I want you to be with me."

She gasped but said nothing. So, Heat wasn't imagining things after all. Gale really did…like her.

At that, she swatted his hand away, "Gale, I don't…I mean, we can't!"

He tilted his head to the side, "Why not? Is it because of Heat? But…That is an illness easily cured." he reasoned.

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she felt the feeling of sensitive uncomfortable sensation welling up within her gut, "Gale…It's not just about Heat…"

"Then…?" he asked, leaning in.

She leaned back, putting distance in between them, "Gale…I don't love you like that." was her casual yet truthful response, her eyes widened yet sad.

xxxxx


	13. A Circle Within a Circle

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, LEMON.**

**Chapter 13: A Circle in a Circle; a Wheel within a Wheel **

He was in utter disbelief. What did she say? She…didn't like him that way…?

What did that mean?

His chest tightened and his eyes felt heavy. His breathing became ragged and shallow, taking in quick short breaths, "What does that mean?" he asked, his eyes begging at hers to make clarity of it all.

Argilla saw the look on his face.

It was her fault wasn't it, for making him feel this way…?

"Gale…"

For the first time, since they had formed their friendship, she was tongue-tied. She knew not what to say.

Gale was confused. They had had a wonderful time together, didn't they…?

His eyes pleaded with hers and there, his stoic, calm and collected face crumbled. Pain was etched onto his youthful appearance, "We…I thought you and I had a great time together…"

She bit her lip, "We did Gale…We really did. Those times that I spent with you are those that I'd always remember."

He then shook his head as he closed his eyes, "But I don't understand…If that was so, then why do you…" he paused as he opened his eyes once more in order for them to meet her pink orbs, "Why do you say that we cannot be together…?"

She sighed, "I…I just don't feel that way about you." she whispered sadly, yet truthfully.

At hearing those damning words, he could feel his world beginning to crumble. Then, were all of those words that she told him, merely lies…? The times that she spent with him, those were out of…pity?

Had she deceived him?

"But…But those things that we talked about…" he insisted, once more searching her eyes, her heart for that flicker of hope that might save him…

Argilla wanted to gut herself right there. It was her fault. She didn't mean to make him feel this way…It wasn't her intention. She merely wanted to be his friend.

But he had misconstrued her motives…

And now, her plan had backfired on her.

"Don't tell me…that they were all lies…?" he asked painfully, his calm voice beginning to crack, finally revealing to the woman before him the vulnerable human being that he kept thus far hidden.

A painful feeling eroded her senses; Gale was her friend. And right now, she was crushing him. But then again, she had no choice.

"No Gale." she said slowly, her hand touching his cheek tenderly, "They weren't lies. None of them were. You are a special person Gale. You are. And yes, there is so much more in this life for you other than your career. There is happiness Gale. Happiness."

At that, he crumbled, "I am happiest with you." he told her honestly, without hesitation, his voice though, still as nonchalant and stoic as ever; a total contradiction to his jade orbs, swimming with raw emotion.

Her breath got caught up in her throat, "Gale…" she trailed off, her hand falling from his cheek.

"I…" he paused, "I love you." he said after a moment's breath. It had taken him almost an infinity within that moment's breath to utter such words that he before considered inconceivable…

But there he was, helpless and totally defenseless against the wicked force that was love and affection. That moment felt like an eternity for him; there he was wondering if his next words would save him…or damn him.

Argilla forced her heart to harden. Again, she had been the fool. How stupid could she have been in order to not expect such a thing as this to happen between herself and Gale? How could she have not noticed his feelings evolve?

She noticed none of it. Or did she?

Perhaps she did but she rejected the notion of it ever happening and so hid behind the shadow of denial…

Yes; denying and pretending that it didn't exist was the easiest thing to do, wasn't it?

'Heat was right…About everything…' she thought.

"Argilla, you and I are a perfect match." he told her sincerely. "You and I have a bond…an understanding that goes deeper and beyond the physical call of eroticism. You…you understand me the way I understand you."

"We are…kindred." he finished, holding the female's petite and soft hand in his.

Argilla bit her lip, "Gale, it's…It's not right."

Gale's countenance was calm but it was his eyes that betrayed everything. With a low tone and in an almost spiteful manner, he asked, "Is it because I am twice your age?"

Argilla's pink eyes widened; she hadn't even considered age to be factor. Not in the least bit. She immediately shook her head, "No! It's not that-"

He frowned, not believing her, "You are being dishonest." he told her flatly.

She sighed, "I'm not. It's not about age…It's not about…"

He cut her off, pulling her hand within his tightly, "Is it because you deem me to be too old for you?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Gale just didn't understand!

With her annoyance coupled with his apparent ignorance of the situation, she growled, her pink eyes narrowing, "Gale, it doesn't matter to me if you're eighteen years old or if you're eighty!" she half-yelled, taking the man before her by surprise.

She frowned and continued, "It doesn't matter." she repeated, whispering this time, her eyes never leaving his, "I would love you the same…regardless of how old you are."

He smiled ruefully, "Then why can't we-"

She groaned; there was that question again.

Gale's emerald pools hardened, "Is it because of Heat…?" He frowned, "But…He does not care for you or understand you the way I do. His mental acumen is severely lacking comparatively to yours…I…"

He found himself silenced as he listened to her sigh.

What was the matter?

She closed her eyes, curling her hands and fingers, closing them slowly, before looking at the man in front of her with sad eyes, "Gale…Don't you see that the answer is simple…?"

He was perplexed. He didn't comprehend.

What was she talking about?

"I am with Heat not because of…of the words that he uses…or the brains that he has…or the lack thereof. I am with Heat simply because I _love_ him." she said, stressing her word 'love'.

"But, how can you love a person who does not communicate with you effectively…? Who is beneath you intellectually…? Someone who is completely different in terms of behavior, social upbringing and so forth…?" he asked confusedly.

She bit her lip again, "Gale…Have you forgotten all that I told you?"

He blinked in confusion.

"I told you…People do things without rational thought." she said, squeezing his hand in hers, "Love…is like that Gale. Love doesn't take into consideration rational thought. It doesn't measure the person you love based on…criteria like physical appearance or, or mental capacity…! Love isn't like that…" she whispered.

He shook his head, "I…I do not comprehend." he told her honestly.

"I love Heat for simply being him. I love him…because he's him; he's Heat." she explained to him, "I love him because there is something in him that makes me love him."

At that, Gale's emerald eyes flew to hers, "Don't I have that too?" he asked.

Again, a painful prick was perceived in her heart, "No."

Gale cast his head down. No. A simple answer.

He then narrowed his eyes and looked at her again, "Would you love me if I acted like Heat?"

Her eyes widened. What was he talking about…!? Didn't he understand anything that she had thus far stated?! Her eyes widened and dilated at extreme proportions as she pondered over his absurd query.

"W-what…? Gale…!" she whined as she found herself being pulled by his strong hands, towards his direction. She pressed her palms on his chest and leaned back as he leaned in, now beaming with outmost confidence in his actions.

She blinked numerous of times in total disbelief, "G-Gale…This has nothing to do with Heat."

He leaned again and again, she put the distance in between them, "Then what do I have to do in order for you to love me?" he asked calmly, his green eyes boring into her pink jewels.

She bit her lip, "Nothing!"

He leaned back and raised a curious eyebrow, "You mean, I don't have to do anything in order for you to love me?"

She wanted to scream at him. Where had the intelligent Gale gone!? This one in front of her seemed so detached from the world of common sense that it was beginning to be overly vexing.

He was taking everything out of context!

"No!" she exclaimed, "That's not what I-"

"If not, then you do require for me to do something then?" he prodded, cutting her off, his arms snaking around her petite waist.

She blushed as she felt herself being embraced by him. A second later, she found herself being kissed by his hungry lips.

Her heart beat wildly, as his tongue and lips explored her lips expertly. She moaned. She wanted to curse herself; this was betraying Heat damn it! She hated her damn body for responding…! For kissing him back!

Gale knew it. He knew that she was lying. There was something that she felt for him, wasn't there?

His hand, which was on her waist, traveled downwards, traveling down beneath her jacket and over to her corset…He slowly unzipped the garment and felt her black Embryon brassiere. Her skin felt hot against his heated fingertips…

He couldn't get enough of her…Her mouth tasted so sweet…so addictive…Like the forbidden liquor that he swore he'd never taste…the sweet, sweet wine that the gods had deprived man of, he now tasted. A low groan was born from within his deep abdomen, only to erupt ever so slowly, so sensuously upon his throat and there traveling over to his lips where he passed it onto his reluctant partner.

He leaned in further and laid her down on the floor once more, there forcing the woman against him to be on her back, with him nestled comfortably in between her parted legs…

Argilla suddenly opened her eyes and shouted into his mouth. She growled; why the hell did she always find herself in these sorts of situations!?

She tightened her muscles, preparing to retaliate against his tight grip but he felt her do so and so, caged her body effectively, not giving her any space to maneuver, thus nullifying her efforts.

Her mind reeled and there she thought.

She then figured it out…

She relaxed in his arms…

A moment later, she felt him become lax against her…

A split-second later, she pushed him off of her and glared at him, "What the fuck was that Gale!?" she screeched.

He blinked, surprised even at his own behavior, "Argilla. I merely wish to point out that-"

She grabbed her corset and put it on hastily, "Point out what!?" she hissed angrily, waiting for the next idiotic and nonsensical words to pass from his perfectly intelligent and articulate lips.

But…none ever did.

He was as silent as a graveyard.

As she clothed herself, she felt his eyes on her. She stole a glance at him as she rearranged herself and saw that he stared at her curiously; not lustfully, like she expected him to.

There was just a gentle glow in his eyes…that made her heart soften again.

She felt all anger and insult be washed away…

It wasn't his fault that he acted the way he did and did what he did…He was a man looking for something; something that she herself made him feel deprived of. And that something was love.

The poor thing just…fell in love with her. That was a mistake. His and hers both.

That was why the burden, this responsibility, was on her shoulders. She had created a person in his cold and hollow shell. She had ignited the fires of emotions and the flames of passion within him.

And because of that, she could not merely leave him…

That was the worst thing that she could ever do to him.

It was as if she had created a child, only to abandon it at the first doorstep that she could find…

No. She wouldn't abandon him.

Even if things got crazy, she wouldn't.

She sighed as she finished dressing herself and looked at him again, "Gale…I…Acting like Heat won't change anything…"

He looked at her the way a six year-old would to a calculus teacher and tilted his head to the side, "But…I don't understand…"

She sighed and cut him off, "You're not Heat. And Heat's not you." She then came close to him and touched his cheek, "Gale…I love you." she whispered with outmost sincerity.

His heart skipped a beat at that and his jade orbs shone in happiness.

She saw this and felt all the more guilty. It was the emotion of happiness that she herself would destroy. She would destroy him; she would save him.

"I love you…like my brother."

The look of serene calm within Gale had suddenly been shattered as his brain, moreover, his heart, had comprehended the words that she had said.

The smile that he had worn in his heart slowly vanished and the weak flame of hope within his soul slowly dissipated…and died.

Argilla drank in his still calm and stoic countenance. And there, she scooted ever closer to him, and embraced him. He did nothing in her arms. Neither did he return her embrace nor did he move away…

He merely…hovered.

He didn't know what to make of that moment. He could feel that hot yet cold feeling within him. He blinked as he appraised the aforesaid curious sensation and remained perfectly still. His chest tightened to such a degree that his breathing had become severely constricted…His fingers tingled in anxiety as the urge to destroy something haunted his hands…

His eyes felt heavy that he yearned to close them…But he just didn't want to. He was afraid that when he did, he would be snatched from that reality and brought onto another one…A reality where none of this had happened.

A reality without her in it.

And even though she had dealt him an almost fatal blow, he did not mind it. The blow came from _her_…

That was all that mattered.

"I'll see you at 0500 hours Gale. Goodnight." whispered his comrade, before letting go of him and leaving the room altogether.

He sighed. Now that she was gone, the room that seemed alive and felt warm had now reverted back to the ice palace that it had always been before she entered his life. He looked around at the seemingly perked up cheerful room…but no matter how much he willed it, it simply…did not feel warm or cheerful.

It was transfigured back to its mundane, drab and dull self.

She had taken the light and the warmth with her…? Hadn't she?

He sighed. He closed his eyes momentarily and opened them a moment later. He felt a wet sensation at the back of his hand. He raised an eyebrow.

There was a drop of liquid on it.

He frowned and touched his face.

A tear.

'Hm…Tears…' he blinked and looked at it calmly. He never thought that would happen to him. Ever.

xxxxx

"Heat…!" she breathlessly exclaimed as she ran to him. It had been a few hours since her incident with Gale and she had been informed that the team had returned that very same night.

Heat felt nothing but apprehension ever since he had left for Muladhara…

But then, he felt it dissipate and altogether disappear as his lover and mate ran to him, a smile on her face.

He grinned and welcomed her with open arms as she embraced him, almost tackling him to the ground of the garage.

Heat wasn't blind though, as he continued to hold the woman in his arms that he saw another pair of eyes on them.

Aa…

The old goat.

He blinked; something happened. He just knew it. But somehow, he didn't feel…angry. No. His instincts were telling him that nothing _undesirable_ had happened.

Well, whatever it was, Argilla could tell him. He'd ask about it later. Right now, he wanted to savor the feel of her against him; savor the smell of her…

It had been too long…

Too long…

xxxxx

Heat smirked as he looked at his lover. There she was, seated on a simple chair, reading a book. His smirk widened as he watched her facial expression change as she continued to read. He saw, amused, as her eyes widened and how her lips were pursed together, almost as if she were irritated.

Her hair was still in their buns and yet, stray locks of pink dangled from her Chinese buns, hanging by her shoulders and some making their way on her collarbone.

He licked his dry lips as he continued to watch her.

It had been…

'It's been…nineteen days…five hours…and…' He paused momentarily to steal a glance at the clock. It was 2300 hours.

'…And forty-five minutes…'

With a seductive grin that the world knew could only originate from him, Heat slinked over so slowly towards her. His footsteps were as light as a feather and an impish grin graced his full lips. His red eyes were glowing in that all-too-familiar predatory gaze…His hands clenched and unclenched in severe anxious anticipation as he prepared to take the final descent upon his unsuspecting prey…

His heart raced as his eyes widened still, his mouth beginning to hang agape as a feeling of sheer primordial longing coupled with insanity began to overwhelm his senses…

He lightly and noiselessly sniffed the air and once he did, did a jolt of energy pulse surged throughout his body and nerves.

It was her fragrance…

'Jasmine…'

His blood coursed and boiled at the amorous scent and at that moment, only the thought of consummation crossed his mind…

He was going to make her scream…

He took the final step and there grabbed the book that his lover had been reading and tossed it far away.

The woman on the chair was displeased and she immediately yelled, "Heat! What the hell-"

He was deaf to whatever mindless babble that was to come forth from her luscious full lips…Without warning, grabbed her by the arms and hoisted her up, pulling her roughly to her feet, to stand right in front of him, ensnaring her in for a bruising kiss.

She moaned and groaned in displeasure at the contact. He was kissing her roughly, his tongue like a poisonous snake, striking her innocent tongue furiously and without consideration…He kissed her with reckless abandon.

She gripped the fabric of his uniform tightly in her hands as she pulled herself away only to have herself be pulled back.

Heat leaned in and slanted his face to hers, his tongue diving even deeper still within her sacred grotto, almost suffocating her. Argilla growled and snarled against his persevering mouth, unrelenting tongue and unyielding lips but her efforts were futile as he kissed her even deeper still.

Her salvation finally arrived as she found him now on her neck, suckling hungrily…She closed her eyes, resistance long gone from her mind…She shot her eyes open once more in a breath of fright as she felt his sharp shark-like teeth sink into her flesh. His pearly white teeth sunk into the lump of sensuous skin and drew blood.

Heat felt the oozing of her hot and sweet blood…He couldn't resist…He just had to get a taste.

He flicked his tongue over the wound and slowly licked away the crimson nectar…He swallowed it happily and suddenly…something fiercer…something more elusive and more malicious stirred awake within him…

Feeling himself be warped and altogether be transformed into that beast that slumbered within, he grabbed his woman tighter and tore her apparel from her, ignoring her yells of indignation, her groans of annoyance…and her yelps of displeasure.

He had waited too long…

'Nineteen days…' he thought knowingly…

Not long after that, did he have her bare.

He pulled away from her and let their eyes meet. She quivered with fear as she saw the lust and malice in her lover's eyes…

His eyes…They were so intense…so malevolently fixed on her that she was stupefied.

And now, as they neither spoke, she knew this to be the calm before the storm…

And like the unexpected hurricane, his chilling voice uprooted her from her spot, and she once more trembled at hearing his commanding words and his deadly menacing voice, "Take it all off."

She blinked and she immediately knew what he meant.

Like a frightened small child, afraid of disobeying her parent, she did as she was told without question and without hesitation. She acquiesced to his command and let her fingers glaze over his uniform before taking it off of him, piece by piece.

"Hurry up."

She stopped and stole a peek at him only to see his irritated and displeased face. She blinked and set to work quickly…

She let out a breath of relief as his uniform abandoned his chiseled muscular body and ornamented the floor about them…

She stiffened as she felt him cup her womanhood in his hand, with him leaning close to her, his head at the crook of her neck, "Did you miss me…?" he whispered darkly, yet dreamily.

She almost choked as she left his digits push within her unexpectedly. She gasped in surprise, "Heat…!"

He pulled her to him with his other hand as he continued his ministrations, chuckling darkly as he felt her womanhood tense and clench around his three fingers…He thrust them within her at a fast rate, beckoning to her in a come-hither fashion, making her be on her tiptoes, trying to reach his full height, trying to heighten her own pleasure. He chuckled darkly as he sped up his strokes, making lean even closer against him…

She moaned, groaned, gasped and wheezed against him, her fingernails digging onto the skin of his back as she stood limply against him, holding onto him for dear life…

"Heat…Heat…! I…I want you…you…" she moaned over and over as his fingers moved to and fro her sacred passage…

"What about Gale?" he asked, frowning at his own question.

"G-Gale…?" she asked, having lost half of her mind and sanity, knowing only of his touches…

"No…No Gale…Heat…Heat…" she babbled incoherently as she was lost from this world.

He laughed as he heard her. Perhaps he should have a recording of this…? He wondered what she would make of it should she hear herself…

"Heat…!!!!"

She screamed and there, her knees buckled. He was ready for her and there let his fingers exit her womanhood, in order to catch her leaning form. He caught her only to push her away. She landed uncouthly on the bed.

She remained there for a moment, trying to catch her breath when once more, her hair stood upon one end as she heard his voice.

"Come here."

She forced herself to sit up and gaze at him. She blinked, uncertain, as she saw him seated on the very chair that she once sat on.

She bolted up and walked over to him as she saw that his face was beginning to contort into that of utter distaste. She didn't really want to displease him…

Heat was a good person; a reliable comrade, strong and proud. He was loyal to those he loved…But he had a flaw.

He lost himself in the throes of passion. Passion had him by the throat…

She wouldn't dare cross that line…

No.

Never.

She walked over to him, "Heat…?"

He looked at her with veiled eyes; veiled thickly with lust…lust for the flesh or for the blood, she didn't know.

He gestured for her to move forward, in between his parted legs. She did as she was told and there stole a glance at his manhood. It was awake…and throbbing. She blinked and then gasped as she found herself pulled against him.

"Ride me." he instructed, his voice husky and low.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and blindly did as he asked…

She now sat on him, her legs on either side of him, her hands on his shoulders. She slowly pulled herself up and slowly…ever so slowly eased herself upon his stiff and engorged manhood.

Both let out a throaty moan at the contact.

Heat quivered in sweet delight as he found himself deeply buried within her…He looked at her and saw that she had had her head thrown backwards, her eyes closed and her mouth parted, chanting his name over and over.

"Ride me…!" he growled angrily as he grabbed her buttocks, squeezing her tightly.

She shot her eyes open at that and slowly moved her hips, as their dance began.

Heat grabbed her torso and pulled her even closer, meshing their bodies together as she rocked against him, thrusting vehemently…

"Faster…" he commanded.

She complied.

"Harder…!"

She obeyed.

The chair's legs began to thump wildly as their dance got ever fervid. Heat gritted his teeth as he fought with rational and irrational thought. He had to balance both he reckoned. For if he didn't, her hard thrusts would send them flying and land down on the floor.

And so, he kept the chair in perfect balance; balancing both her and himself on the chair…

He groaned loudly as he felt himself being squeezed within. Her womanhood gripped his manhood tightly…without any leverage for movement…

And then…

At a wild and violent rush of emotions and passion, euphoria had reigned supreme. They had met their ends…

"Heat…!!!!" she screamed.

He merely grunted as he spilled his essence within her.

She soon fell limp against him and again, he caught her with open arms. She had her face buried at the crook of his neck and there just…rested. He stroked the smooth and now sweaty skin on her spotless back, soothing her.

He grinned.

It had been too long…

'Nineteen days…'

xxxxx

"So…He sent you away so that he may come near me…?" she asked, as she laid splayed on Heat's bare chest.

"Hn…" was his grunted response.

"What-did he propose to you or something?" Heat scowled condescendingly.

Argilla, thankful that the darkness as well as her position on him had hidden her, bit her lip in apprehension and anxiety.

"No."

She didn't mean to lie to him…

But Gale was a problem that she could handle by herself. She didn't need Heat to further complicate things.

'That's all he'll do.' she mentally drawled, making a sour face. She loved him, yes and she chuckled in delight at that knowledge, but the fact still remained that her mate had the strongest tendency to overreact.

And she knew that should he learn of what all had transpired between herself and Gale, well, another apocalyptic era would begin.

"No?" he asked, repeating her word.

She bit her lip tighter, "Nothing happened while you were away…"

Heat found that terribly hard to believe. Who did this woman think she was fooling? He wasn't green; he wasn't a cadet and he wasn't a rookie. He tightened his hold on her, exerting more pressure than she would've liked. He knew this because she gasped against him.

"Don't lie." he warned.

"I'm not lying." she responded.

"Nothing happened." she said, holding her ground and remaining true to her earlier statement.

"He and I had gotten closer…He's…changed."

At that, Heat quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? How so?" he asked, his suspicion heightening.

Argilla felt her throat suddenly become very dry.

"He's not the same old man that we used to make fun of." she said, "I think, he finally took our advice."

"What advice?" he asked, growing irritated at her mind-games.

"To really live."

xxxxx

Breakfast came and the table was in silence. Argilla could feel the subversive oozing of tension amongst them but tried to ignore it. She stole a glance at Heat, who ate his food calmly and then peeked at Gale was concentrating on his rations.

She was getting annoyed.

She looked at Serph, who sat right across from her and smiled lively, "So Serph, anything interesting happened out there?"

The silver-haired man smiled tightly, "Not much."

Well, she tried. She tried to make conversation. But no one seemed to be interested. And if that was the case, then they could just kiss her shiny hiney!

She grumbled and pouted, "Boring old man…"

At that though, she felt Gale shift uncomfortably in his seat. She wondered for a moment as to why, but then blushed as she realized it. He probably thought that she was speaking of him.

She then heard a low chuckle. She turned to her side and saw a hint of a grin on her lover's face.

She rolled her eyes, 'I'm surrounded by men…But all of them are boys. Ten-year-old boys trapped in twenty year-old bodies. Eww…' she thought in annoyance and disdain.

She was roused from her reverie as she felt a friendly nudge at her left side. She turned to the blue-haired young man with a questioning gaze, "What's up?" she asked, whispering.

The young man cleared his throat and chuckled, "Erm, I thought dat he'd be cooler ja?" he said. "Where's de cool Gale? Isn't he done yet?"

Her stomach churned at that.

The talk that she, Heat and Cielo had had about Gale seemed to have happened too long ago…that it seemed more like an ephemeral dream more than a valid memory. Yes; she remembered. She had volunteered to make Gale "cool".

"Sorry Cielo." she responded in a light whisper, scratching the back of her head as they huddled together, "Gale's a hard nut to crack." she said in with an apologetic smile.

Cielo frowned, "You're telling me mon! We're de ones he sent out dere." he commented pitifully.

"But don't worry…!" she whispered, smiling weakly as she reassured him, "He's on his way to being cool! Heheh…We have progress!"

He returned her smile and nodded, "Okay sista!"

"Why the fuck are you both whispering there like a bunch of damn nuns?"

At the sound of the irritated male voice, Argilla and Cielo broke apart and both sweat-dropped, "Eheheh…We didn't think that you guys would be interested…" commented Argilla casually.

"No." commented Gale, who straightened himself and crossed his arms, looking at Argilla coolly, "Please, Argilla, tell us what you were discussing with Cielo."

Argilla cleared her throat, "Erm…erm…" she stammered, looking at Cielo for help. His worried face told her that he had nothing.

'Crap…!'

"Well, Argilla?" asked Serph.

She suddenly beamed, "We were talking about having a bash for you guys!"

"Eh?" asked Cielo.

"A what?" prodded Gale.

"…" Serph said nothing.

Heat grinned, "A bash? Why not?"

She was glad for Heat at that point. While the rest had become brain-dead, Heat's party-animal instincts had been revived.

And the best part was, they bought it.

"I guess it's time to get rid of de flabs eh?" Cielo commented as he took a look at his waist disapprovingly.

Argilla shuddered at that. And she thought she had a problem with her weight.

'Now I know how Cielo is going to die.' she thought sourly, 'Anorexia.'

Cielo shuddered as he imagined the pounds of flab and fat protruding and peeking from his uniform on his waist and hips, 'Eww mon. Dat's jus not right.' And then, as he thought of the "bash" they were to have, he suddenly beamed excitedly, "It's time for some Latin dance rhythms ja!?" he exclaimed exuberantly, eliciting worried glances from each of his teammates.

Argilla draped a warm hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay…Cielo…?" she asked slowly.

Cielo blushed and opened his mouth to speak when Serph beat him to the punch, "You haven't been having sugar again, have you?" he asked lazily, as he leaned back on his chair, his silver eyes half-lidded.

Cielo pouted at that and sucked in a breath to talk when once more, someone else had cut it, "No. He's just damned retarded."

Cielo saw red.

He hastily stood and pointed an angry and accusing finger at the redhead, "You shut up you dumb lug!"

Heat stood up as well, "What the fuck did you just say!?" he shouted, his red eyes ablaze.

Argilla grumbled and stood up as well, putting each palm on both Heat's and Cielo's chests, pushing them backwards, "That's enough you guys!"

At that, Serph grinned. She always was the mediator of the group. Well, there were just some things that would forever remain the same…

"He started it!" grumbled Heat.

"No I didn't!" retorted Cielo, pointing at Heat once more, "You did! You just started saying crap about me!"

Argilla groaned and turned to Heat, "That's enough." she said with hopeful eyes.

Serph merely chuckled, "That's enough; the both of you. Sit down." he commanded.

"But-" Cielo began when he was suddenly cut off.

"Serph said to sit the fuck down…" hissed a now enraged pink-haired woman.

Cielo's sapphire eyes dilated and he tugged at his collar as he suddenly found it impeding his breathing. He gulped, "Eeh…eh…ja…You're right…"

Serph chuckled again and Heat grinned.

Once they sat back down, the redhead wrapped an arm around Argilla's waist and pulled her closer to him. To his surprise, she swatted his arm away and glared at him, "And you too! Shut up and eat!"

He sweat-dropped. Oh well.

Gale had said nothing but just allowed the events to unfold before his eyes…He blinked then and he blinked now.

'Their behavior…' he trailed off, 'They are all…spontaneous…All impromptu…Without conscious thought or preparation…Without justification or precedence of input…' he mentally trailed off, enthralled.

He frowned internally.

Was this…what Argilla had been trying to teach him all those times…?

Was that what it meant to 'let loose'?

He looked at Heat and noticed how he pouted and how he wanted to get closer to her. Unfortunately, she'd only shove her palm against his face and push him away…Gale blinked. Was that the way she wanted him to be?

To act like Heat…?

'Does that mean that she does want me to…be like Heat?' he asked himself as he found himself detached from the rest of his teammates, treating them as if they were mere lab specimens being observed from outside the glass. He watched how they bickered and joked with one another…

And he wondered why he had never paid much attention before. He wondered why he never gave their behavior any importance…and deemed them only as trivial…and composed of only mindless babble and idle banter.

'Like Heat…' he repeated in his head.

'Didn't she tell you that she didn't want you to act like Heat?' another voice joined in.

He frowned at that. Yes. She did say that.

'But then again, I suppose she merely said that so that she wouldn't be posed with a harder question; whom to choose between Heat and I.' he thought calmly, almost arrogantly.

Yes. That was probably it. She probably didn't want him to act like Heat because then, if he did, then she'd be confused on whom she really wanted. Gale blinked again, his face still as stoic and expressionless as it had always been.

It was decided.

He tore his gaze from Heat and turned to Argilla. He saw how she pouted playfully, her luscious lips protruding seductively. What he wouldn't give to just…walk over there and taste her once more…

His breathing was calm.

He had decided.

She may have rejected him…but he wouldn't give up without a fight. No. That was what she herself had taught him, hadn't it? She had said, so many times, how there had been many things that life had to offer. So many things to do, so many places to go to and so many people to meet.

So many things to experience.

His calmly beating heart suddenly leapt as he remembered their passionate kisses in his room. At that, his body suddenly began to rise in temperature.

No. He wouldn't give her up without a fight.

What she had made him experience…was beyond words. They were sensations that were not of this earth. And he would do anything to feel them once more.

She wanted him to let loose.

He would let loose.

He knew that this behavior went against everything that he had ever known in his whole life. He was going to be what he swore he wouldn't ever be.

He was going to be a child. Just like them.

Argilla listened. There was only silence. She was glad that her little boys had settled back down. She smiled once more as she felt herself calm down.

Argilla's pupils dilated and she grinned, "Then it's settled! We're going to have a night out!"

Gale said nothing but somehow, he felt thrilled at that notion.

'So we shall.'

xxxxx


	14. All the Wrong Buttons

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE. **

**Chapter 14: All the Wrong Buttons **

"You a lousy trainer sista." a playful male voice teased from behind her.

She smirked, knowing who it was.

She was on her way to the training facility when that voice stopped her. She turned, her scowling face in place, to address the idiot that she knew well and loved, "If you think so Cielo, then maybe I ought to step down. Maybe you'd be interested to take the position." she told him, appraising his leaning form lazily on the wall in one of the city's buildings.

He straightened up immediately as he heard her comment, "Erm. No thanks ja? I don't need a baby who's older dan me." he said defensively as he waved both palms in front of him in a frantic gesture.

"Waaayyyy older." he drawled.

She chuckled; she thought so.

Scratching the back of his head, Cielo walked over to Argilla, "Say mon, where is de super-duper cool Gale ja?"

She frowned at that question. Where indeed?

"Erm…he's a WIP." she said.

"Eeeh?" asked the blue-haired boy.

Argilla rolled her eyes, "He's a 'Work In Progress'."

Cielo blushed and bit his lip, "Oh…right. Heheh…"

"So, um, how is dat WIP thingy coming along den?" he asked casually as they began to walk. Where to? He didn't know.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Slow."

"Hehe…Need help?"

At that friendly and harmless question, Argilla stopped. Hm. Maybe she _did_ need help.

But right now, from Cielo? She doubted he'd be able to give it.

She shook her head, "From you? No thanks." she sneered. "I want my super-duper Gale to be super-duper cool." she said as she chuckled, lowering her speech patterns so that it matched Cielo's.

"Oh come on ja?!" piped in the blue-haired wonder boy as he jogged a bit so that he came in front of her, halting her steps. His eyebrows wiggled naughtily, "Why don't we just…"

She chuckled. He looked so cute when he was doing that.

"Just what?"

"Blow up his office!?" he suddenly exclaimed.

At that, she made a lame face.

"Blow up his office." she repeated, bored.

He nodded excitedly, either not seeing her unimpressed facial expression, or just ignoring it. "When he sees dat his office is trashed, he doesn't haf'ta go back t'work ja?!"

Argilla stood there, doing nothing; she said nothing. Was he…for real? Or was he just wasting her time? Somehow, the former seemed more plausible than the latter.

With a roll of her eyes, she pushed past him and resumed her walk. He jogged beside her, "Aw come on ja? Jus think about it! We won't know wat to do without dose training things and order stuff ja?! We'd be free!!" he said excitedly, thrusting his arms with his opened palms and stretched fingers upwards, towards the drizzling skies.

Argilla snorted, "Yea? And what will happen then? Muladhara would be screwed. And before you know, the other tribes would know and then we'd be knee-deep in crap."

"Eeeeehhh?!"

Argilla stopped and turned to look at him, "If we blow up Gale's office," she began with a high-pitched voice, her tone condescending, "then the bad guys would know we don't have a cluuueee about anything. And then, the bad guys would come here! And then," she said, leaning close to him, making the young man lean back, "they'd feast on worm-food…People like you." she finished.

Cielo gulped at that.

Seeing the satisfactory reaction from him, Argilla brushed past him again.

Cielo stood there, pouting, "Okay mon! You're making a mistake and you know it!" Cielo was getting irritated. His bluff wasn't being taken seriously, "Wat are you gonna do?!" he asked again, calling out to her, "Ask help from someone else!?"

At that, Argilla stopped again. Someone…else?

Cielo smirked. He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist his cute face! Marching up to her, his grin widened. When he reached her, his Cheshire cat grin widened, "I told you so! Dere's no one else who can help you!"

At that, again, a thought popped into Argilla's mind.

Ask help. From someone else. Other than Cielo…and Heat.

But who…?

She blinked in realization. And there, she looked at Cielo, bored, "Huh? What are you talking about Cielo? Just go away! I have training in ten!"

Cielo threw her a hurtful look, "Okay den…I know where I'm not wanted…"

She giggled at him, "You are such…a drama queen."

At that, he stuck his tongue out, "But you love me anyway!"

She continued her heartfelt giggle, now more than ever, as the ever confusing path now seemed to have gotten illumination. Now, because of Cielo's stupid joke, she had another trail to follow.

"Ya. I do."

xxxxx

She had told Cielo that she had had training. But…

'Forget it. I have…a gut feeling that…'

She didn't know exactly what she was looking for but…

Cielo had told her that she might need help from someone else. And he was right. There was only one way to crack a nut like Gale. Use a vice that was as thickheaded as he was. And there was just one way to do that.

She needed his data. Again.

But this time, she wouldn't merely look at his military performance and records. No. She had to delve deeper than that…

She had to look into the archives of his childhood.

She entered the data storage room and there looked for an empty computer terminal. Once there, she quickly sat down and began her research. After a few minutes of grueling reading and analyzing, she saw the fruits of her labor.

She grinned, "I knew it…"

She looked at the picture before her with a smug grin and then read the caption below.

"Huh…Dissertation activity…eh? I didn't know Gale was into genetics…" she casually said, noting his theses work on them when he was younger.

Well, when he was _way_ younger, that is.

She looked at the picture again squinted. A moment later, she leaned back and raised an eyebrow, "She…Who is this?" she asked, eyeing the female beside Gale with outmost curiosity.

She paled as she saw the name.

Angel.

"Oh my God…" she told herself as she began to giggle.

"Oh my God…" she repeated again. She couldn't believe it. She stared at the young couple in front of her at the computer screen and began to laugh.

She was earning funny looks from her comrades within the very same room but she didn't care.

'It's…her!' she thought with delightful shock, 'Hn…Those two…They're…I never knew they were friends back then…' she thought.

She couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe that the woman beside Gale in the image when they were but in their twenties was none other than her very own eccentric yet effective physician.

'The gods are strange…' she thought as she continued to giggle.

But then again, this was it. This was the sign that she was waiting for. This was the person who would help her. She grinned; she had a lead again.

xxxxx

Heat scratched his head, "Wait…wait…What?"

Argilla rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't want to do this…But I think we have no choice."

He blinked, "Do what exactly?"

She let out a frustrated sigh; and there he thought that he was smarter than Cielo. She shook her head lightly with her eyes closed before opening them, and directing them towards her red-eyed partner, "You're the one who said that I've spent too much time with Gale, right?"

He narrowed his eyes, his curiosity beginning to wane and displeasure beginning to emerge from his gut, "Yea. What of it?"

Argilla rolled her eyes; won't he just grow up and leave it? Sheesh!

She then cast her face down, "Heat…I think that our plan backfired."

"No shit genius." he replied sarcastically, crossing his arms. "What-did you figure that out when you found that he was trying to get his dick into your mouth?"

He didn't mean for it to sound the way it did…But he just couldn't help it. The old goat's humping tendencies were so obvious that one had to be really stupid, blind and totally retarded to have not noticed it.

Gale might be stoic and calm…But Heat knew the truth. He could see it in his eyes…in the way he looked at Argilla.

Although Argilla told him nothing, he knew that something like that or the other had happened between the two of them while he and the others had been away in their missions…

Like he said, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that an old goat like Gale could feel the need of good ol' fashioned sex.

Argilla frowned at him; his words just…They just plain annoyed and insulted her. True, she hadn't told him of any of her activities with Gale…but Heat wasn't dumb. He could probably tell anyway by the way Gale looked at her. Her pink eyes pierced his ruby orbs and there she spoke, "Would you just listen?"

"Hn…" he trailed off, turning away, letting her see that he was interested…a bit.

She nodded at his general direction, "Our original plan was to make Gale loosen up…so that he wouldn't give us too much of a hard time. We wanted to make him…"

"More human?" cut-in Heat, smirking at her mischievously, much to her chagrin.

She still nodded away, "Yea. Whatever." She sighed, "The point is, he had…erm…developed those feelings for me and…" she paused as she saw the warning glare that he was giving her, reminding her that she was treading on thin ice.

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat but still continued, "The thing is…he just likes me because I'm the only one who spends time with him."

Here, it was Heat who rolled his eyes, "Then why don't we just do what I told you before!? Just drop him off some slutty place." He paused as he sneered, tilting his face upwards for a totally haughty and arrogant posture, "He was the one horny enough to try and molest you, wasn't he? Those whores there would give him all the fucks and all the attention he needs."

Argilla wanted to slap him.

Correction.

She wanted to hurt him.

Badly.

But no.

She wouldn't. She controlled herself and instead, let out a quivering breath, "For the last time Heat, we're not doing that."

"Why not?" he asked, mirroring her glaring face.

She frowned, "Gale…loves me because of our bond." Her eyes then narrowed to slits, "It's not just because of some…some feeling of sexual depravation!"

Heat laughed boisterously at that, "No sex involved!?" he asked in feigned incredulity. "No shit!" he laughed but then, suddenly stopped, his demeanor turning a full one hundred eighty-degree turn as he glowered at her, his voice low, "I'm not stupid woman."

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't say you were Heat. Just listen to me! Gale…Sure, there's some physical attraction…" she paused as she heard him snort but nonetheless continued, "But that's not what he yearns for…"

"He yearns for a home." she told him, touching his crossed arms. "He wants to have someone to spend the rest of his life with…Someone to share things with…You know…" she paused again, taking the last step that separated them and leaned the side of her face on his arm, "He's looking for the things that you and I share…"

Again, he said nothing. She was grateful, 'At least, he won't ruin my mood with his stupid garbage-filled mouth…' she internally grumbled, all the while enjoying the warmth that he seemed to surround her with.

"Just like we planned…he loosened up…" she trailed off, her eyes glazing over the setting sun over the horizon, her stomach tying itself up in a knot as she recognized the feeling of guilty déjà vu, remembering the sunset that she and Gale had shared.

"He loosened up alright…but…" she then tightened her hold on him, "But he let things get out of hand." She then sighed, "_I_ let things out of hand. Maybe if I listened to you, this wouldn't have happened." she finished, feeling guilty as she recalled Heat's prior statements of warning and his previous commentes about Gale's seemingly unsavory behavior towards her.

But like the ignorant child, she did not beseech him and had blinded herself into looking past all of Gale's eccentric change in behavior.

And now, she was reaping the fruits of her labors…or in her case, the fruits of her complacency.

"I told you so."

She smiled a bit.

He had said it in a most gentle fashion…

She had expcted him to rub it in her face, telling her over and over that she had been wrong and that he had been right.

But he didn't. He didn't laugh or chuckle or made condescending comments.

He just stood there, letting her lean on him.

"Yea." she said nodding, "You did."

"Hn…" he trailled off, "So what now?" he asked, his tone a bit impatient. "Get on with it. You're wasting my time with all this stupid emotional bullshit."

She grinned; oh well. The calm had been broken. But then again, she had already expected that; after all, it had been Heat whom she had been talking about anyway.

"Simple Heat."

Heat raised an eyebrow at that. Simple? He had a feeling that he had heard that before…Oh yes; he definitely did.

But from where?

He shook his head. Well, regardless, it didn't matter. But what did matter was that he suddenly had a bad feeling about all this…All this plans that Argilla had. All the words that Argilla was going to say next. Her plans, although seemingly so flawless and brilliant on paper and blueprint, would always somehow, for one reason or the other, blow up in her face.

Just like her "Operation: Super Duper Gale".

Well, regardless, if this plan of hers would mean that the old man would stop trying to hump her and get off of his back, then he'd go for it.

Argilla's pink eyes shone and twinkled with determination. She had taken Cielo's advice. Perhaps it was time to throw in the towel and let someone else take the reigns. It was time to let someone else teach Gale how to be "Super Duper Gale".

"We just make him fall in love with someone else."

xxxxx

Night had finally come. He looked at himself at the mirror, a vacant expression on his face, pervading it. He blinked. He didn't look any different. Nothing had changed.

But he was sure that after tonight was over, she'd see that he was the better choice. With a slight nod at his reflection, he turned and left his room.

He arrived at the rendezvous point and saw that his teammates had all arrived. There they all were, standing beside one another. There was Serph to the left with Argilla and Heat beside him and Cielo on the right, leaning on the wall behind him lazily; his arms crossed.

He blushed slightly at that. Had he…been late?

Serph looked at his watch, "Two minutes after the designated time."

Gale turned as his head to the right as he heard a light giggle. Jade met magenta eyes.

"That's a new record for you Gale." she commented with a small grin. He found his stomach churn slightly at that. Why'd she have to look at him in that fashion?

Again, his reverie had been shattered as he heard another laugh, "Not bad old man."

He frowned; Heat always managed to ruin his moods…

"Ja mon!" interrupted yet another voice, "Are we jus gonna stand here all night!?" Cielo asked; a bit annoyed.

At that point, Gale smiled within. Cielo had done right this time. He had done right.

He nodded at the four of them, "I apologize. I won't happen again."

xxxxx

Gale could feel his muscles tightening and his breathing quickening. There they were. At the rowdy and noisy bar that Argilla had taken him to. His heart was pounding and he couldn't help but clench his hands into fists as he was once more in front of a test that he had failed once before.

Serph and Cielo had already gone on ahead to look for a favorable spot and now, there was just him, Heat and Argilla. He wanted to put on a lame face for that.

Why oh why did he always mange to find himself in these sorts of situations?

His silent contemplation was rudely interrupted by a dark low voice, "What's the matter old man? Never been here before?" came a snide remark.

Gale turned to see a scowling Heat. He looked at him firmly and prepared to speak when Argilla interjected, "Gale's been here before. Right Gale?" she asked cheerfully.

He blinked.

Argilla then turned to Heat, "We've been here a couple of times."

He watched as Heat slightly glared at her smiling form and he cleared his throat, "It is not important." The two turned their heads towards him, and he touched his forehead, "Let's get to our seats."

Heat shrugged his shoulders letting the issue of his lover defending the old goat go, "Whatever." He turned his head and saw Cielo waving at them, several feet away while Serph sat on the chair, looking at them lazily.

Heat led Argilla away while Gale walked a step behind them. He frowned as he watched Heat's hand wander from being on Argilla's waist down to cup her buttocks naughtily.

"Ack!" she squealed unexpectedly and there slapped her lover, "Stop it!"

"Ow damn it!" he bellowed, feigning anger.

Gale laughed at that. To him it had been a victory.

'One point for me and none for him.' he thought proudly.

xxxxx

Argilla watched with astonishment and with a hint of annoyance as Heat and Gale seemed to have a world of their own. They had been within the bar now for over an hour. When they had ordered their libations for the night, she hadn't expected for Gale to order the strongest they had in the house.

She made a lame face at that; she didn't expect him to order what Heat did.

And now?

Well, there they were, having a glaring contest.

Whereas before, their get-together was warm, with Serph Cielo and her speaking every now and then, telling funny stories and whatnot, now, there was just silence. She wrinkled her nose in exasperation in that.

Now, there wasn't just silence. There was a silent precession of anticipation.

Serph and Cielo were as curious as she was as to the preordained adjournment of this…display. There were Heat and Gale…having a drinking contest; each attempting to decipher the other's boundaries.

Heat had jokingly said that he didn't mind Gale having what he had in his drink…and that Gale had to be careful since his body wasn't accustomed to such overwhelming alcohol content.

She had expected Gale to ignore the taunt and move on. But instead, Gale saw Heat's taunt with his own.

With a haughty countenance, he had taken his glass and had drunk every last drop of the liquid in one gulp.

She scratched her head back then, sighing. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxx

'Can't…let him win!' he told himself as he gulped down another liquor-filled glass. He knew that it had been completely unlike him to think this way…

But he just couldn't help it.

There they were, having a drinking contest. Well, it wasn't an all-out declared contest…and it wasn't with the whole team either, but it didn't matter. Heat had challenged him to a duel and he would not be a coward and refuse it.

Hell no!

'Hn…You just want to look like a stud because she's here…' a voice said to him, tickling his patience and ruffling his resolve's feathers.

'It matters not.' Gale reasoned within; he was going to be this duel's victor and that was that.

"What's the matter old man?" drawled and sneered the redhead from across him, his lips tugged upwards for a seemingly triumphant grin, "Too much for the old bones?"

He glared at him and shook his head, pushing his small glass towards the younger man's direction, "Not at all Heat." He then gestured to his glass, "Please do the needful."

The redhead just frowned and poured more of the liquid into Gale's glass before speaking, "Just tell me when it's enough." he winked, "We don't want you to have the worst case of a hangover…You know, puking all over the place…that sort of shit."

Gale's eye was close to twitching but he suppressed it nonetheless and remained calm. Heat was insulting him down to the very core…but he won't let him have the last laugh! Ooohh nooo! He had entered this friendly game with the best intentions…but he intended to win it; no matter what.

"Oh I won't do that Heat." he said coolly, shaking his head a bit, "Thank you for the advice. I'll be sure to learn from your mistakes." he retorted snidely.

Heat said nothing save for an icy death glare, already working its way through his bones and muscles, slowly paralyzing him.

Gale stole a glance at the female beside his contender and flushed red; _she_ was there. Now, more than ever, he was emboldened and empowered. He _couldn't_ lose to Heat. Not now and not _ever_.

He could lose more than that; he could lose her faith in him. He concentrated and drank another glass that was given to him. He stole a glance at the female and saw her beginning to seem…uninterested.

His heart burned and his blood boiled.

He was losing her!

No!

He won't lose her!

He just had to double his efforts!

"Ugh…" she groaned aloud, earning her both his and Heat's undivided attention. "Why don't you guys grow up?" she asked.

He blinked; what did she mean? He was very much grown up; a fully matured and grown man…who was just testing the limitations of his body pertaining to its tolerance to the consumption of alcohol! What was wrong in that?

"Just stay out of this woman."

That was Heat.

He sighed; that man would never know finesse. Gale internally grinned; and that was why he was going to win Argilla over.

He looked at her and saw her roll her eyes, "I give up…" she openly declared, making Serph, who had been thus far solemn, chuckle.

He turned back to Heat and without hesitation, drank the contents of the glass and thought darkly, 'Do not underestimate me…'

xxxxx

Heat was getting irked.

What the hell was the old man doing?! Was he really this stupid enough to do what he was doing!? He was really intent in winning, wasn't he?

Well, two can play at that game!

Heat grabbed the bottle of liquor and poured it unceremoniously to his glass, before hastily bringing it to his lips, swallowing its contents.

He won't lose!

Of course not!

This was _his_ game damn it! _His_ game!

But regardless, he was laughing. This was hilarious! The old goat was doing all of this, just for a chance to impress Argilla?

Aa…

Gale had fallen, hadn't he?

And he had fallen far…too far and too fast, too hard.

'Ouch…' Heat thought with a wince. But no matter, he wasn't in the sympathizing mood. Why would he be!? The old goat was attempting to steal what was rightfully his anyway!

'Damn bastard…'

xxxxx

Argilla's eye twitched. Yup. She was right. The contest was taking forever…And it was getting boring. No; that was a mistake.

It wasn't boring.

It was getting tedious.

She had her face rest on her palm, with her elbow on the table, watching them…

But nonetheless, it was still amazing…and pretty much unexpected for Gale to have held up as long as he did. She had known for a fact that Gale wasn't a drinker; not at all. And if any of her previous engagements with her enigmatic green-haired comrade was any indication, she would've testified, without a shred of a doubt to Gale's strict conduct when it came to alcoholic beverages and his ever abstinent nature pertaining libations.

She blinked, now that she thought about it, she never would've really thought that Gale could withstand the effects of intoxication. She scratched her head; at least, she hoped not.

She looked at Gale intently for a moment and saw how his cheeks were slightly flaring with the crimson hue. His facial expression though, remained the same. But it was his eyes that betrayed everything.

His usually sharp and piercing eyes, although still possessing the aforesaid attributes were now a shade duller and mundane in countenance.

'He's trying to fight it…' she thought knowingly, 'But it won't be long until he's completely wasted.' she thought with convinced premonition.

'Ugh…A drunk Gale.' she thought as she wrinkled her nose, 'Just what the world needs…Another of Heat's disciples.' she finished sourly, turning her gaze to her grinning lover.

Her face fell and her expression became lamer; he was enjoying himself wasn't he?

She squinted and intently peered at his eyes. He was occupied with Gale and hence paid attention not to her or her actions. There.

She wanted to laugh.

He may be grinning…but it was a façade.

He was getting jealous of Gale again. He was there, trying to prove to Gale that he was the best, wasn't he?

"Typical…" she whispered under her breath dryly.

"What?"

That was Serph.

She turned to him, "Nothing sir." She scratched her head sheepishly and smiled just the same way, "Hehehe…"

He chuckled in return, "They are…taking this really seriously."

She made a lame face, "Sir, that's an understatement."

He chuckled again, "I think so too."

The two were broken from their chat as they heard the two grunting at one another. Again, Argilla looked at them and felt her annoyance mount.

She was getting irritated; they were like two boys refusing to share their toys! There they were, having that intense glaring contest. The tension was so high within the table that it was beginning to choke her.

She turned and saw that Cielo had fallen asleep. Aw, her poor special little guy. He had been bored hadn't he?

She stiffened again as she felt the overwhelming persona of her lover and comrade. They were still as stiff and rigid as ever, neither yielding to the other.

Oh boy…

'This tension is enough to give me a heart attack.' she thought with a slight choke.

But as she once more looked at Cielo's sleeping form, she figured that perhaps the tension wasn't _that_ high. After all, Cielo slept right through it, didn't he?

But that was beside the point!

Heat and Gale were behaving like children!

"Guys!" she finally said, vexed and exasperated, "Stop it! That's enough!"

The two paid no attention to her and kept on drinking…

She growled and clenched her hands into fists, grinding her teeth together. How dare they ignore her!?

Serph looked at the sleeping Cielo to the fuming female. He sweat-dropped; Gale and Heat would settle this on their own…and it was obvious now, to him at least, what they had been contending for. He wanted to laugh.

He shook his head; he had prided himself with having the most cohesive team. But with the display that was currently divulging itself before his very eyes, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He knew that if Argilla stayed any longer, she'd completely blow her top. He also knew that he had to do something to diffuse the feud between Heat and Gale. He had to come up with a plan; fast.

He scratched his head. Well, there was one thing to do.

'Take their object of affection.' he thought lamely.

That was why he stood and held out a hand for Argilla to take, "Dance with me?" he asked her.

Argilla turned to him, "Eh?"

As she saw his opened palm, she nodded and stood, taking his aforesaid hand in hers, "Let's sir!" she beamed.

The pair left their positions and took the first step forward when a bellow stopped them.

"Hey!" drawled a red-faced redhead, "Where the fuck are you going?" he asked, his eyes piercing Argilla's eyes.

Argilla rolled her eyes, "I'm going for what I came here for Heat!" she said in an angry pout, her eyes now narrowing at his, "You can have Gale to yourself! Hmph!" she huffed in a snotty fashion, dragging a clueless Serph away who didn't even get to have a say in the whole thing.

"Hey! Get back here!" Heat yelled on after her but growled and cursed under his breath as she disappeared within the sea of people.

He grumbled childishly and there grabbed his glass one last time and looked at Gale, "You'd never get to beat me in a drinking contest old man. Get over it." With that, he walked out from the scene and followed his silver-haired leader and his fuming lover.

Gale narrowed his eyes; that wasn't supposed to happen! At the instant that Heat disappeared, he stood. He paused for a moment though as he felt his head slightly throb. Wait; did it throb now? Or had it been throbbing for the previous hour?

Somehow, he thought that it had been the latter rather than the former.

'No! Enough of this!' he yelled at himself, gaining control of his body, urging it to walk forward. He had been in countless life and death situations. He would not allow the mere fact that he was intoxicated to allow him to lose a battle!

With a low growl, he followed the redhead. He didn't care whether or not the dance floor was packed with people or not.

xxxxx

The two stood in the middle of the floor. Serph smiled at the female in front of him languidly. He wasn't the dancing type but he knew that he just had to take her away from there.

"Sorry about Heat and Gale." he told her, leaning at the crook of her neck so that she may hear.

Argilla wanted to laugh as he apologized, "Why are you apologizing for!?" she asked laughing as she leaned towards him, "They're just stupid kids!"

Serph smiled and was about to reply when he found his partner snatched from him. He looked up and met the redhead's blazing eyes and his smirking lips, "Mind if I cut in?"

Serph blinked, "Not at all. Where's Gale?"

Argilla, who had been attempting to pry Heat's large fingers from her wrist pouted, "Yea. What did you do to Gale?"

Heat turned to her, "Why are you so interested?"

She pouted at him, "For all I know, you could've killed him and stuffed him in a dumpster."

He chuckled darkly at that and leaned in closer to her face, all the while pulling her closer to himself, grinning like an elf, "Wouldn't you like that?" he asked silkily, their noses touching.

She leaned back, "Eww…Heat you reek!" she said disgustedly, noting the strong stench of alcohol in his mouth.

Serph rolled his eyes; well, he knew where he wasn't wanted. And so, he turned and left. Gale and Cielo were probably getting lonely.

He stopped when he heard Gale's voice.

"Heat," the green-haired man spoke calmly, "we have not finished our friendly game." he reminded the redhead.

Heat groaned; why can't the old man just understand? He thought that Gale was smart! Then why the heck was he acting like a child!?

Argilla groaned as well.

Oh boy.

She and Serph left to ease themselves off the trouble that Heat and Gale had; but instead, they followed them.

Heat shrugged his shoulders, "I think we did." he said with a bored face, "I think I want quality time with Argilla." he said, clearly taunting the other man.

As Gale saw how possessively the redhead held on to the female, and how Heat had uncouthly dismissed him as if he were an adversary that was not worth even an ounce of his attention.

He gritted his teeth, "Are you saying that you do not want to finish what you've started?"

Heat frowned, "I'm saying that I'm through with you."

Argilla began to speak but Heat pinned her with his dangerous glare and told her to hold her tongue. She acquiesced.

Gale narrowed his eyes, "Then you admit defeat."

At that, Heat snapped and tucked Argilla behind him as he faced Gale, ignoring the warning statements that Serph made.

Heat laughed bitterly, "What the fuck are you talking about!? I had the last drink!" he declared, pointing to himself.

Gale narrowed his eyes thinly still. By now, the people had lessened at the floor, as they felt the tension rise within the elite team of their tribe.

The jade-eyed man shrugged his shoulders, "I could've had it if you hadn't run."

Heat's red eyes flared angrily, "I did not run." he said in a menacingly low tone.

"Is that so?" Gale asked calmly, crossing his arms.

Heat growled, "What-you want something from me old man?" Heat challenged as he let go of Argilla's hand, walking away from her and towards their strangely-acting tactician.

Gale said nothing.

Heat sneered, "Why don't you just come off it Gale?" he asked. "Just admit it. You want her, don't you?"

Gale said nothing but held his ground.

Heat scowled; he thought so.

"You don't deserve her." came the flat reply from Gale.

Heat glowered at him, "At least I have her. I can have her in my bed anytime I want…" he told the green-haired man, leaning towards his, wiggling his eyebrows with his piercing red eyes conveying taunting truth. "I can screw her anytime, anywhere…and she'll scream my name…and my name only. Not yours…" he finished with a tone of absolutism and finality that he was sure it would break the older man's spirit and psyche.

Gale's heart was pricked with Heat's sharp words. But he won't let it end there.

"That's because she pities you." he told the young man in front of him.

"What!?" Heat bellowed.

Serph narrowed his eyes, "Heat. That's enough." He then turned to Gale, "You too Gale. You're way out of line."

Heat narrowed his eyes, "I'm _off_ duty _sir_." he said to the silver-haired man, gritting his teeth angrily, never taking his eyes off the tactician.

"Heat! Stop it!" yelled the female but again, Heat paid her no heed.

Heat sneered again, looking at Gale from head to toe mockingly, "At least, I'm not sly and conniving enough to send the woman's mate away continuously so that I'd have time to get into her panties…!" he hissed angrily, his eyes boring infuriatingly at the other man's.

Gale said nothing. So, the buffoon knew. But then again, he'd never admit to that.

"I do not wish to go 'into her panties'." Gale finally said, after taking a small moment to size up his opponent. His jade eyes glowed in insult and injury, "I only wish the best for her. I want her to be with someone who can level with her on the intellectual level…and not simply on the primordial calling of sex."

Heat was stunned at what Gale had said. Was he saying that…that he was too dumb to be with Argilla?

Gale saw the wounded look within Heat's eyes. There. He had hit a nerve. All he had to do…was put salt in it.

"She craves more in a relationship Heat. She wants and needs a man; a _real_ man." he said, stressing on the word "real".

Heat froze and said nothing.

Gale was smirking within, 'Now…The final blow…'

"She needs a real man. Not just a penis that grew a face and red hair." Gale finished, drawling, relishing the look of utter devastation in Heat's eyes.

Heat couldn't breathe.

Gale had a lot of nerve to assume that about him…

"Say that again in my face old man." he taunted Gale; his voice a dangerous low, his tone promising peril for those who would hear his words. He no longer cared for the world; or how bad this would look for his reputation or if he would be court-martialed or whatnot. Gale had thus far treaded on thin ice. And now, he had crossed that line.

He didn't care if Serph would demote him. He didn't care even when Argilla hung on his arm, attempting to restrain him.

Gale merely laughed, "You're a boy Heat. You aren't a lover to her. You're a child. A child suckling on his mother's breast."

At that, Heat snapped and lunged for him.

xxxxx


	15. Caught in Between

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, WAFF, SUGGESTIVE THEMES. **

**Chapter 15: Caught in Between**

Argilla sighed as she waited with Serph and Cielo outside Heat's room.

She hadn't expected that to happen. But then again, maybe she should've. Heat and Gale had had a brawl. And it wasn't pretty.

Even Serph's strength hadn't been enough to avert the crisis. She and her enigmatic leader were both powerless as Heat and Gale had played their stupid game and beat the snot out of each other.

Gale had ended up with a dislocated shoulder and Heat with a broken nose. Well, among other minor bruising that is. Her poor baby Heat.

Although she sympathized with their hurting situations, she also couldn't help but feel perturbed and petulant. Why the heck did they behave in such childish behavior anyway!? And to think that they were both grown men!

She groaned; the night had turned into a disaster.

She stiffened as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the childlike face of her blue-haired comrade. She smirked at him, "You should've been there Cielo. You should've seen how stupidly they were acting."

She heard a chuckle in return, "Ya mon! I should've been dere!" he then scratched his head and laughed, "Hehe…But I fell asleep ja?"

She giggled and was supposed to speak but he beat her to the punch.

Cielo stood and stretched his limbs like a cat, "Ja, I'll be back sista. Need to go t'de little boy's room."

She chuckled at his choice of words, "Okay then Cielo. We'll be here."

"Ja, see ya in five leader!" he said politely, making the silver-haired man nod, "Go ahead."

Cielo nodded and started to walk away when he stopped and turned around, pouting, "Mon, why do I always miss de cool stuff!?"

Argilla laughed at that and stood as well, walking up to him and ruffled his blue hair a bit, "That's because you're suffering from ADD!"

"Add?!" Cielo asked, "Wat's add? Add wat?"

Argilla rolled her eyes, "It isn't 'add' you baby! It's A.D.D! It's an abbreviation! It stands for Attention Deficit Disorder you dope!" she said as she giggled at Cielo's lack of intellect upon those matters.

Cielo blushed, "How was I s'possed to know ja?! You were de one who said 'ADD' as 'add' and not as 'A.D.D'!" he defended, quelling the blush on his face; preventing it from worsening.

Argilla continued to giggle, finding his childish behavior adorable and a welcomed change from her tensed situation, "Hm. Maybe you're right Cielo."

At hearing her apology, Cielo felt his heart swell with pride, "Hmph! You got dat right sista!"

She chuckled, "Yup. I suppose it's too much for me assume that you know such things…" she said, waving her hand dismissively, sighing in mock taunt.

Cielo's pride was suddenly shattered, "Are you sayin' I'm stupid!?"

"I didn't say that. You did." she retorted coolly.

"Argilla," began their leader who chuckled lightly. At that, all eyes turned to him, "stop making fun of Cielo."

Argilla grinned, "I'm not…" she responded coyly, "I promise…"

Cielo was drilling holes into her face at that point with his death-glares, "Not fair mon! Always makin' fun of de good guys!"

Serph chuckled again and Argilla turned to him, "What?"

Cielo growled and struggled with his words to convey to her. Argilla saw this and cut him off, "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere…?" she asked casually, trailing off conveniently, reminding him of his…delicate situation.

At that, Cielo immediately blushed as he remembered and as he felt that tight feeling within his manhood.

He bit his lip and covered his crotch with his palms as a gesture of protective measure, "Erm…Gotta go ja?"

With that, without waiting for any response, he dashed from the scene. Argilla merely waved on after him, "Bye!"

A moment later, he disappeared. Argilla sat back down and leaned back on the backrest of her chair as she found herself alone with her leader.

She opened her mouth to talk but stopped when she caught sight of her leader's stoic face, as he now stared at the wall in front of them blankly. She sweat-dropped; she knew it before, but she never really paid much attention to it…until now.

Now, as she saw him doing that, that thing, that weird thing with his eyes on the wall, she began to feel unnerved. Why _did_ Serph do that in the first place?

'My team is filled with weird people…' she thought with a slight shudder.

"It's alright Argilla. It wasn't your fault." was Serph's statement as he felt her eyes on him.

Argilla blinked; Serph did that a lot too. It was as if he knew what people around him were thinking; like he could read them. She chuckled lightly, 'Maybe he had opened Ajna…' she thought.

Well, who knew?

Perhaps he did. Serph was their most strongest and their most talented person in their tribe. He was practically god in the whole of Junkyard. It wouldn't be surprising then, should he have finally opened the mythically lore of Ajna.

If anyone would deserve it, it would be him.

Well, he read her like an opened book. He knew that she was going to apologize…Oh well.

"Thanks sir." she beamed.

At that point, she stood, "Serph, I'm going to see Gale. Alright?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and she continued, "Okay. You can scold Heat or give him community service or whatever. I just have to talk to Gale."

He nodded again.

Argilla chuckled, "Thanks Serph!"

With that, she waved and left her enigmatic leader.

xxxxx

Gale stared at the wall blankly.

Heat's words, moreover, his accusations were still quite fresh in his mind. He then narrowed his eyes.

"_At least, I'm not sly and conniving enough to send the woman's mate away continuously so that I'd have time to get into her panties…!"_

He was…sly…?

At hearing such a word in his head, Gale felt his worth plummet. His chest tightened, "No…I…"

Why did he do it?

Why did he resort to such trickery anyway…?

He cast his face down. There was no doubt that he acknowledged Heat's accusation. The redhead was right. Gale really did…send him away conveniently. But then again, he never really thought that it was…that bad of a thing.

But after hearing Heat's word for him as a 'sly' and 'conniving', he just couldn't help but feel unpleasant.

'I really shouldn't…' he thought in acceptance, 'I'm as sly and conniving as Heat made me out to be.'

'But…'

Gale shook his head. He had the best intentions!

He was just fighting for what he wanted in life. There was no wrong in that.

But there was a flaw in Heat's accusation. Heat had assumed that he merely "wanted to get within Argilla's panties". He shook his head at that.

'Typical idiotic assumption.' thought the jade-eyed man. That wasn't the reason. Heat probably knew that or maybe he didn't…

Either way, Gale didn't care.

And then, there was the issue of their little "friendly sparring".

He didn't feel remorse for what he had done. To him, Heat had it coming. The asinine redhead had been pushing him from the moment they had rendezvoused.

Gale blinked; it had been inevitable, in his eyes.

They were going to have had that fight anyway. Why wait?

At least now, Heat knew that he wasn't a pushover.

Just because he was silent, stoic and overly serious didn't mean that he didn't take insults or always let them slide.

He narrowed his eyes.

He knew what he wanted in life…and he was going to fight for it. What he said to Heat wasn't a lie either. That redhead wasn't a man; he was a boy. And Argilla was a woman. They didn't belong together!

He would only pull her down. He would ask her to be patient with him while he did his escapades, and then only to ask forgiveness childishly from her.

It was pathetic.

Heat was pathetic.

Argilla didn't need someone like that. She had been taking care of Heat for such a long time…and now, she needed someone who could do the same for her.

And in his opinion, he was more than capable of doing that.

He could care for her more than Heat ever could. He was older and wiser. He could shower the female with all the love that she could ever need and want…

He would be faithful and would be dedicated. He would treat her with respect…

Why couldn't she see that?

He turned his face and saw his braced arm. Well, that was a byproduct of fighting for his cause. It was a miscalculation in his part though. He didn't expect Heat to do that; sure he expected a few bruises here and there…but never an intent to kill.

Yes. Within those few seconds between them, he felt Heat's murderous aura. He saw the psychopathic gleam in his eyes and seeing that, Gale knew that Heat had been angry enough to try and kill him.

He scoffed at that.

He really was a boy, wasn't he?

Well, he rested his case.

He wondered now though, what would Argilla think of them…? Would she be pleased…? Or angry at their childish display?

He knew it to be childish, but to him, such behavior was warranted and justified. He had to fight for what he believed in. And if people would think it to be childish, then so be it. That was none of his concern.

His contemplation was brought to a premature adjournment as he heard the knob of his door, being turned. A moment later, he was met with the alluring face of his object of affection.

"Gale." she said.

He nodded, "Argilla."

"Gale." she said again with a slight smile as she walked over to him, "Mind if I sit down?" she asked jokingly, knowing that he wouldn't refuse her procurement to the chair at his bedside.

"Not at all. Please sit."

She nodded and sat. She drew quick breath and slapped her palms to her knees, "So." she began as she looked at him, "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

Gale cast his face down and after a moment of careful consideration, spoke accordingly, "I believe that you are already aware of the cause of my…disagreement with Heat."

At that, she said nothing as well.

So, that was what was going on.

He was fighting Heat for her.

"I love you." he told her.

She let out a perturbed breath, slowly drawing her eyelids to a close. Not this again.

"Gale…"

"Argilla I-"

She cut him off, shaking her head, "Gale…Please don't say that again."

Her statement was easy enough to understand. It meant for him to not say anything…It was a task that was easily done. But for him, it wasn't so simple. To not utter what he felt for her would be like to deny a river passage from the riverbed, letting its crystal clear water be stagnated.

It would constrict him…making him unable to breathe.

"But I-"

"Gale please." she said, cutting him off again. She then looked at him sadly, "I love Heat."

She knew what it meant. She knew it from the very first moment that she told him that. She knew how he would feel hearing it…but she held her ground. She didn't mean to hurt him…But she had no choice.

She would not be the cause of his long-term breakdown because she had given him false hope. It would be because she _wouldn't_ give him _any_ false hope.

Not even a shred of it.

And if hurting him now would prevent further and worse agony in the future, she deemed that it was a small price to pay.

"I love Heat Gale." she said again, knowing that she was putting salt in his gaping wound.

"And there's nothing that you can do or say…to change that." she finished in a sad tone, her voice like an angel's whisper…and with her eyes mirroring her words' sentiments.

Her words hit him like the way a runaway freight train would. She loved Heat. Even after showing her that he could be like Heat…

She loved him and nothing would change it. Ever. Her tone was that of final absolutism.

Huh.

Was that the way it really was?

The prick and pang of pain in his heart concurred and corroborated her statement.

"I…I hope you feel better and get well soon." she said as she stood up carefully.

"Bye."

With that, she left the room.

She didn't know, did she? Didn't she know that she stole his heart…? And that now, he wasn't the same person…? No, he'd never be the same again…

Gale, still with the calm façade, looked at the door blankly…She had walked out of that room so calmly, so nonchalantly…

The word 'bye'. It was a casual goodbye.

He knew that.

She said it in that fashion, didn't she…? She had said her goodbye the way friends said it to friends didn't she?

His spirit suddenly crumbled as he came to realize something.

No. That was a lie.

That goodbye wasn't a simple casual friendly one…

That was a goodbye forever.

He wanted to shout, yell and break everything in sight. Why had life been so unfair…? Was it really this way…? He felt as if he had been cheated. He frowned. Yes; that was the way he felt.

Cheated.

His lips tugged downwards. It had been her who had changed him. She had roused feelings within himself that he had thought didn't exist. She had shown him the different hues of the world…and had let him taste the different flavors of life…Right from the proud feeling of camaraderie, to the warm sentiment of friendship…down to the passionate sensation of love and longing.

He sighed heavily.

And along those sensations, did he fall.

Was it fate really who tested and detested him so?

Did the gods really resent him and the way in which he lived his life that they had decided to taunt him, by making him feel deprived of those sensations that zealous humans felt…? Taunting him, giving him hope and giving him a taste of it…only for them to take it all away…?

He narrowed his eyes as they felt heavy. Why did the gods bother to send him Argilla, to wake those damned feelings within him only for her to reject him when he had decided to confess to her?

Was it really some sick game to them? To the gods…?

He was beginning to think so.

He was a scientist. He believed in what he can perceive. He believed in facts and had used the aforesaid facts to rule and predict his life. It had been like mathematics; it was mathematics that created and preserved the fragile harmony of the universe.

But at the same token, he believed in matters or rather, points of deviations in life that he couldn't account for; things in life that he couldn't control, even when he had ruled out all possibilities of escape…and uncertainty.

And he knew the cause to be of divinity and divine beings.

No. He wasn't a religious fanatic…But he knew that gods existed.

And right now, he was cursing them.

Feeling the moisture within his eyes beginning to pool together, making his eyelids even heavier, he closed his eyes.

He was shaken from his thoughts, however, as he heard the door beginning to open. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes shot open. Was it her?!

Did she come back…?!

Did she change her mind?!

His heart pounded relentlessly like a jackhammer as the millisecond ticked by and looked at the person, the figure, as it emerged from the door.

"Hello," began the person, whom he knew now to be female…and not his Argilla. The vigor within his soul suddenly died and numbness once more engulfed his sense of being. He felt numb…and dead.

He cast his face down; he wasn't interested now. He wasn't interested to know who it was any longer.

All that he knew was that it wasn't Argilla hence, he wasn't interested.

"I'll be your attending physician."

He stiffened though; that voice sounded familiar. He looked up and so did she, as she was previously preoccupied with her file.

Their eyes met and both froze.

"It's you." they simultaneously said.

Time froze as the two stared into one another's eyes. It had been as if they had entered a different world; a world that they had created unknowingly together.

At that point, all of his life's experiences seemed to have poured in front of his jade eyes…All of a sudden, in the midst of logic, reality and sense, everything had turned upside down…all had been thrown into chaos…as Gale laid his emerald orbs into a pair of eyes that he never thought he would see.

He stared at her silver eyes, frozen, petrified with surprise…stupefied. He felt as though he was shrinking.

It was as if, he had been a child once more.

Suddenly, all around him felt ominous.

xxxxx

FIN

Primoris secui peractio…

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**A.D.D:**AKA Attention Deficit Disorder. A disorder more common in children characterized by hyperactivity and less attention span.

**Ajna:** The sixth Chakra located just at the eyebrow region. Also known as the Third Eye or Shiva's Eye. It is associated with psychic/clairvoyant ability.


End file.
